La Faille: Crépuscule
by s-damon-s
Summary: Aimer ne veut pas toujours dire rester, et au détour d'une affaire, Jane et Lisbon commence à comprendre que peut-être il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux... Mais ont-ils assez de volonté pour s'y tenir ? ... Sphère 3.
1. Sphère 3 Crépuscule

Helloo-o ! Dämon le retour !

(Après un épisode qui m'a fait oublier tous mes griefs contre la saison 3 (gé-ni-al-euh)... et qui ne me donne pas du tout en vie de regarder la 4 parce que le coup de "Eh bah noooon c'était pas luiiii" je le sens pas. (Hellooo? Originalité? ok ok c'est pas le sujet.))

Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de la partie 3 de La Faille. (Mon épisode final à moi (avouez que j'ai de l'humour...))

Disclaimer: Attendez, je vérifie mon compte en banque… – Non, je ne possède définitivement pas le Mentaliste. Zut =/ J'écris des _fan_fictions. Je ne prétends pas capter l'essence des personnages etc... je laisse ça aux scénaristes. =)

Notes: Cette sphère est différente des autres : plus courte, chapitres moins longs, l'équipe beaucoup plus présente, titres de mon invention et peu ou pas de citations.

Tout se passe quatre mois après la fin de la sphère 2.

Ce troisième prélude se place chronologiquement _après_ les deux premiers et il est dédié à **Enjoy**, entre autre parce que je l'ai embêtée avec mes préludes énigmatiques par le passé. =)

_Bonne lecture ! (ou paaaas...)_

* * *

><p><span>Prélude:<span>_ Quand les rideaux s'ouvrent._

_-Il fait toujours nuit ? souffla-t-elle._

_-Non, le soleil est là, sourit-il doucement._

_Elle acquiesça en silence, sans rouvrir les yeux. Elle se tourna dans le grand lit, faisant glisser les couvertures sur elle, puis elle s'étira longuement et sentit la lumière du jour sur ses paupières, ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux. La sensation était douce, l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux, moins. Elle sentit un doigt léger s'aventurer sur son nez et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il redessina chaque trait de son visage dans une douceur infinie, elle devina son sourire._

_-Tu n'étais pas sensé le connaître par cœur ? rit-elle en gardant les paupières closes._

_-Je vérifie que c'est toujours le cas._

_-Et ?_

_-Tu es gravée._

_Elle sentit ses lèvres remplacer ses mains et il embrassa avec légèreté chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée._

_-Ouvre les yeux, murmura-t-il en laissant glisser son nez le long de sa mâchoire._

_-Non, répondit-elle simplement._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'ouvrir les yeux, c'est affronter notre bêtise._

_-Tu penses qu'on a fait une bêtise ? s'enquit-il en enlaçant sa taille pour la ramener contre lui._

_Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il aventurait sa main sur sa hanche, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un peu ironique dans le fond, un peu amer. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser aller à sourire alors même qu'elle mourait intérieurement de sentir au combien il la connaissait ? Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à cette affreuse vérité. Elle était celle qui était partie, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui céder, jamais dû le laisser battre les cartes._

_-Est-ce que tu m'aimeras à nouveau un jour ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille._

_-Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, avoua-t-elle._

_Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge en prononçant ces mots. Puis elle se rappela qu'il en avait été de même pendant des jours et des jours. Etre au creux de ses bras avait toujours l'incroyable faculté de lui faire perdre le Nord. Elle oubliait qui elle était, qui il était, comme si elle ne savait plus qu'une seule chose du monde l'entourant : elle l'aimait._

_-C'est notre punition, expliqua-t-elle à regret. Nous n'avons pas su nous y prendre, pas su nous éviter tout le mal qu'on s'est fait._

_-Moi qui pensais que nous faisions plutôt bien l'amour._

_Elle laissa un rire s'échapper et déposa un baiser dans son cou._

_-Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il sur un ton pourtant léger, j'aime quand nous…_

_-Chut, le coupa-t-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire pour remonter vers ses lèvres._

_Elle était toujours aveugle, elle refusait toujours de voir l'erreur dans l'équation, la faille du plan initial. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour l'aimer, pas besoin de ses yeux pour trouver ses lèvres. Parce que c'était elle qui le connaissait par coeur, c'était elle qui aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés, le reconnaître même sans lumière, les rideaux fermés..._

_-Tu es la plus belle de mes punitions, glissa-t-il entre deux baisers._

_Elle ferma les yeux plus fort, se nourrit de chaque caresse, chaque baiser, et grava chaque instant dans sa mémoire. Sa douceur, son odeur, sa chaleur… Son amour. Elle avait tellement prié pour que ça soit la dernière fois. Jour ou nuit, les yeux fermés ça ne compte plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'on peut se damner même les yeux fermés._

* * *

><p>Les préludes sont tous là, toutes les pièces du puzzle de la sphère 3... Vous me suivez ? =) (L'espoir fait vivre, c'est ça ?)<p>

Aperçu du prologue en ligne dès que je saurai si vous le voulez (ayons un peu de logique...^^):

_"-Oh Cho, tu as remarqué toi hein ? s'exaspéra VanPelt._

_-Tu veux dire que Lisbon et Jane sont de plus en plus absents en même temps ? releva l'asiatique sans même sourciller._

_-Exactement !_

_-J'ai remarqué."_


	2. S3 Le manque

Helloo-o !

Votre enthousiasme est la plus grande surprise de mon week-end. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous décevoir, mais surtout je tiens à vous remercier.  
>Le mot "joie" ne décrit même pas la moitié de ce que j'ai ressenti ! =)<p>

Alors mille mercis à **solealuna, Sweetylove30, Karyanawel, LAurore, Totallyfan, RedM00n, ShaiArg, janeandteresa**, et **leelou09**. =')

**Anara**: Je suis contente de lire ton enthousiasme ! La sphère 3 est celle dont l'intrigue m'intéresse le plus entre autre parce que j'ai semé les éléments avec les préludes, donc çe me fait très plaisir de lire ta review. =) J'espère que le résultat ne te décevra pas et merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de te savoir de l'aventure. =)

**Pasca**: J'espère que ton enthousiasme ne retombera pas, en tout cas il me fait plaisir. ^^ Voici le prologue de la fin xD Et merci !

**Enjoy**: J'attendais ta review avec un immense stress, ce fut terrible. Je suis vraiment très contente que ce prélude t'ait plu, après tout il t'était dédié (ça aurait été bête... x) ). Ton passage de Droit m'a fasciné, j'ai failli regretter de m'être engagée en prépa. Je pourrais presque le mettre en citation comme je le faisais pour la sphère 2 ! Bref, j'étais contente. ^^ Tu n'as pas encore vu le season finale ? Ouch, courage ! :) (non non je n'en rajoute pas une couche du tout, je proteste!) Merci mille fois pour tout ! =D

**FewTime**: Après avoir vu plusieurs fois le final (je suis incorrigible j'avoue) je dois dire qu'en fait, la saison 4 m'intrigue. :) (Mais je prie au nom de l'originalité...) Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de te retrouver pour cette sphère 3 ! En fait j'avais le prélude en tête quand je t'ai dit que la sphère 3 n'était pas si noire qu'elle te paraissait. Je fais de mon mieux pour pas tomber dans l'un des extrêmes. =) Et les mots "reconnaissance faciale" m'ont bien fait rire, c'est très policiers. ^^ Et j'adore tes reviews (que dis-je ? Je les adule!), dans les moments de doute, il m'arrive même d'en relire. ;) Merci !

* * *

><p><em><span>Sphère 3 : Crépuscule.<span>_

_« La condition de ceux qui restent est toujours plus triste que celle des personnes qui s'en vont.  
>S'en aller, c'est un mouvement qui dissipe, et rien ne distrait les personnes qui demeurent. »<em>

Marivaux_ - La Vie de Marianne_

_._

Prologue : Le manque :

Lisbon paya le taxi tout en attrapant son sac de voyage, elle salua le chauffeur, puis sortit du véhicule. Le taxi avait à peine fait quelques mètres derrière elle que la porte de sa maison s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un jeune chien noir qui fonça sur elle. Elle rit et lâcha son sac pour s'agenouiller face au chien et le caresser longuement alors qu'il remuait frénétiquement de la queue, ravie de revoir sa maîtresse.

-Je t'ai manqué Bouh ? s'amusa-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Comme pour confirmer, le chien aboya avec enthousiasme. Lisbon rit et se redressa en reprenant son sac, Bouh sur les talons. Elle vit que Patrick Jane l'attendait à la porte, appuyé contre le chambranle.

-Vous désirez ? s'enquit-elle en approchant.

Il sourit et la laissa arriver jusqu'à lui avant de se redresser.

-Je cherche une femme brune aux yeux verts, commença-t-il d'un air concentré, pas très grande mais avec un caractère bien trempé.

-Mmmh, ça ne me dit rien, vous avez dû vous tromper d'adresse, répondit-elle dans une moue désolée.

-Ah bon ? sourit-il, radieux.

Il leva une main pour faire glisser le sac de son épaule. Un bruit sourd indiqua à Lisbon que son sac avait trouvé le sol, mais elle ne put détacher son regard des yeux de Jane pour vérifier.

-Elle vous ressemble, souffla-t-il.

-Ah ?

Il acquiesça en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'approcher de lui.

-Je crois que je commence à voir de qui vous parlez, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous accueillez toutes les femmes comme ça ? s'amusa-t-elle alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Juste celles qui m'ont manqué après une longue absence.

-J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'être jalouse.

Il rit et l'embrassa très légèrement.

-Je t'ai manqué ? sourit-elle.

-Je comptais les heures.

-Je ne suis partie que trois jours, lui fit-elle remarquer en enlaçant sa nuque.

-C'est trois jours à rattraper, rit-il en fondant sur elle pour l'embrasser avec toute la frustration de quelqu'un qui aurait été en manque.

Elle parvint à pousser son sac dans la maison d'un coup de pied et siffla Bouh alors que Jane l'entraînait à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte avec impatience, la faisant éclater de rire, et s'assura que Bouh reste au rez-de-chaussée.

Trois jours, c'étaient soixante-douze heures de trop sans elle.

* * *

><p>-Tu crois que Lisbon en a encore pour longtemps à Los Angeles ? s'enquit Rigsby dans un soupir alors qu'il faisait une énième boulette de papier. Je m'ennuie.<p>

-Tu jettes cette boulette par-dessus ma tête encore une fois et je vide ma poubelle sur ton bureau, le menaça Cho sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Je hais les permanences, marmotta le grand brun en abandonnant son bout de papier.

VanPelt apparut à l'étage avec un immense sourire et se planta devant les bureaux de ses deux collègues.

-Du nouveau ? demanda Rigsby non sans espoir.

-La boss est revenue de Los Angeles, sourit la rousse.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Elle ne répond pas sur son portable alors j'ai appelé le bureau de Los Angeles pour lui parler, ils m'ont dit qu'elle est repartie il y a deux jours.

Rigsby se redressa, étonné, alors que Cho laissait un léger sourire passer sur ses lèvres sans pour autant se détacher de son livre.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue au bureau ? D'habitude elle serait en train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans son bureau en râlant après la paperasse en retard.

-Ou en train de relire pour la énième fois son rapport sur la police de Los Angeles pour être sûr que tout est impeccable, compléta Cho.

-A votre avis ? sourit Grace, radieuse.

-Notre avis quoi ? releva Rigsby, sceptique et un peu perdu.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel puis tourna la tête de façon significative vers le divan vide de Jane. Rigsby suivit son regard, toujours hésitant, puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Oh Cho, tu as remarqué toi hein ? s'exaspéra VanPelt.

-Tu veux dire que Lisbon et Jane sont de plus en plus absents en même temps ? releva l'asiatique sans même sourciller.

-Exactement !

-J'ai remarqué.

-Attendez vous deux, intervint Rigsby, vous voulez dire qu'ils seraient _ensemble_ ?

-Je ne veux rien dire, lui fit savoir Cho en décrochant finalement de son livre.

-Ils sont forcément ensemble, reprit VanPelt. Jane ne dort presque plus dans le grenier depuis quatre mois au moins. Et Lisbon est beaucoup plus souple dans ses horaires, plus détendue aussi.

Rigsby parut songeur un moment alors que Cho souriait, un peu moqueur envers son ami.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi Jane a été insupportable pendant trois jours avant de disparaître le jour du vrai retour de Lisbon, conclut le grand brun dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Ils sont ensemble, affirma VanPelt.

-Qui l'aurait cru hein ? sourit finalement Rigsby.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour eux, s'enthousiasma Grace en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Ils le méritent tous les deux.

-Oh la, je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain-là, marmotta Rigsby, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Et moi donc, renchérit Cho en retournant à son livre.

-Oh allez les mecs, avouez qu'après la vie que ces deux-là ont…

-Je vais aller chercher un café ! décida soudain Rigsby. Quelqu'un veut un café ? Non ? D'accord !

Le grand brun s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide, le regard fuyant. Grace roula des yeux puis se tourna vers Cho, le sourire aux lèvres. Se sentant observé, l'agent leva les yeux de son livre, impassible.

-Si tu penses seulement une seconde à avoir cette discussion avec moi, dis-toi que c'est une erreur de ta part, déclara-t-il dans une simplicité effroyable.

VanPelt poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais décida d'abandonner la partie. Elle s'installa à son bureau et reprit ce qu'elle faisait avant sa pause déjeuner.

Rigsby réapparut étrangement une bonne heure plus tard et ne put retenir une grimace ironique lorsque Cho lui demanda s'il avait vidé les réserves de café.

* * *

><p>Le ton est donné... Toujours là ? =)<p>

Chapitre 1 en ligne _jeudi_ matin, d'ici là, je vous laisse un extrait (pas du tout significatif mais je le trouvais... drôle ? ^^'):

_"-Tu te plains de ne pas avoir de meurtre, reprit Jane, mais dès qu'il y en aura un, tu replongeras dans un stress immense et c'est moi qui vais tout prendre._

_-Pauvre consultant innocent, se moqua Lisbon._

_-Parfaitement, c'est injuste et ça devrait être moi qui me plains de ma pauvre situation._

_-Tu tiens à dormir sur le canapé ? le menaça-t-elle._

_-On parlait de quoi déjà ?"_


	3. S3 La légèreté

Helloo-o !

Je vous vénère, c'est officiel ! Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à déclarer. =)  
>(Je vous épargne les détails impliquant une danse de la victoire seule dans mon appartement...)<p>

Une infinité de mercis à** Ju-lit, Sweetylove30, LAurore, solealuna, Karyanawel, janeandteresa, paffi, leelou09, NewM00n, Totallyfan** et **Naftali** ! *\o/*

**JulietS**: Je t'avouerai avoir fait plus long en matière de prologue, désolée ! ^^' Ravie que les retrouvailles t'aient plu, et surtout que tu ais aimé que l'équipe réagisse enfin. Quant au ton joyeux du début, il ne sera pas totalement perdu, promis. =) Merci beaucoup beaucoup de ta review ! =D

**Enjoy**: Ravie de te savoir toujours au poste ! :) C'est amusant que tu dises "trois jours au lit" parce que les pensées de Lisbon dans ce chapitre devrait te confirmer ça, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre 1 te plaira... Merci ! =) (Ah le season finale... ^^)

**FewTime**: Je crois que j'ai un peu la même attitude que toi vis-à-vis de Jane. Je peux l'aimer et le détester dans la même minute. C'est ce qui rend ce personnage si magique. =) Je suis contente que la présence de l'équipe t'ait plu, ils font vraiment partie de cette sphère 3. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à te décevoir bien sûr. =) Merci surtout !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Légèreté :<span>

Le soleil avait passé la barrière des rideaux fermés sous forme de petits rayons fragiles. Ils se dispersaient dans la pièce, créant des tâches de lumière jaune un peu partout. Lisbon observa longuement les effets dans sa chambre, appuyée contre la tête de lit.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux vers six heures et demie, il lui restait un moment avant le réveil mais elle n'avait pas pu retrouver le sommeil. Elle se lèverait bientôt pour aller vérifier son rapport, la seule chose professionnelle qu'elle ait fait de son congé de deux jours. Et encore, songea-t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle avait dû se battre longuement pour que Jane la laisse faire.

Elle se tourna vers la silhouette endormie à côté d'elle et soupira. Un nouveau sourire, plus discret, moins certain, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur son front puis la retira presque aussitôt.

Elle aurait aimé que leur relation se résume à ça, des moments de douceur dans cette atmosphère calme, feutrée. Elle aurait tant aimé être juste une femme qui aime un homme, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir d'arrière-pensées dès lors que les rideaux s'ouvraient.

En plusieurs mois de relation, elle avait senti des murs s'élever entre eux. Il l'aimait, elle l'aurait juré, et elle l'aimait, elle n'en douterait jamais. Mais il était devenu plus silencieux, plus fermé. Oh bien sûr, il s'était ouvert sur certaines choses, ils avaient parlé de leurs passés avec prudence, sans jamais trop en dire. Il avait choisi la forme anecdotique pour lui permettre d'entrevoir qui Angela et Charlotte Ann Jane avaient été, mais elle réalisait avec le recul qu'au fond, elle ne savait rien. Elle savait qu'il les avait aimées, qu'il les aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne serait jamais que la troisième femme de sa vie, et elle s'accommodait de la situation… Mais il lui échappait.

Il pouvait rester des heures entières sans rien dire, et elle s'en accommodait… Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Quel démon le torturait lorsqu'en pleine nuit il se levait et disparaissait quelques heures ? Qu'écrivait-il dans ce stupide carnet rouge qu'il s'obstinait à ranger dès qu'elle arrivait dans son champ de vision ? Quelle sombre pensée l'envahissait lorsque, sans rien dire, il laissait tomber tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui comme si elle allait disparaître en un coup de vent ? D'où venait ce désespoir lorsqu'il manquait de l'étouffer ? Quelle raison pour toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à l'observer dormir ? Que regardait-il par la fenêtre de la chambre pendant des heures silencieuses ? Que voyait-il lorsque ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide ?

Il lui échappait et pourtant, il l'emprisonnait.

Elle était toujours entre la sûreté du bord et le précipice, toujours entre le jour et la nuit. Ne pouvaient-ils s'aimer qu'au crépuscule ?

Lisbon soupira, décidée à quitter son lit pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle embrassa le front de Jane qui dormait toujours puis sortit du lit et attrapa ses affaires pour aller se doucher.

Elle déjeuna en silence, caressant distraitement Bouh assis à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte et c'était un soulagement. Elle se doutait que dès qu'il atteindrait la hauteur suffisante pour poser son museau sur la table, les repas deviendraient bien plus compliqués.

Elle vérifia son rapport tout en surveillant l'heure. Le réveil n'allait pas tarder à faire sortir Jane du lit. Elle songea que c'était bien la seule chose qui ait évolué positivement : il dormait plus normalement.

Elle ne le blâmait pas pour tout, elle-même s'était fermée. Elle avait laissé les silences s'installer au lieu de lutter contre. Elle s'était tue sur les éléments qu'il pensait toujours lui cacher. Elle n'avait rien fait pour leur éviter la distance. C'était tellement plus facile de l'aimer sans rien faire, sans rien dire.

Bouh vint pousser sa jambe d'un coup de museau et elle sourit en le caressant. Elle dramatisait. Tout n'était pas si sombre entre eux, il y avait des moments si lumineux qu'ils éclairaient sa vie entière.

Elle se souvenait de chaque dispute enfantine, chaque folie, chaque sortie, chaque baiser, chaque danse, chaque sourire, chaque nuit… Tels des flashs de lumière contre l'obscurité, ils pouvaient rayonner. Ils étaient capables de lumière et c'est ce qui les ramenait toujours l'un vers l'autre à la fin.

Elle rangea son dossier dans sa sacoche et la déposa à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle rassembla ce dont elle avait besoin pour retourner travailler mais fut interrompue par une étreinte inattendue. Elle sourit en sentant une odeur familière l'envelopper.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever, souffla-t-elle.

-Bouh a fait diversion, argua-t-il en embrassant son cou.

Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle l'observa avec un sourire amusé et croisa les bras.

-Et tu comptes aller travailler comme ça ? s'enquit-elle en désignant d'un coup d'œil moqueur son boxer.

-Tu ne serais pas la première à te plaindre, rétorqua-t-il distraitement en attrapant la tasse de thé qu'elle avait préparée.

-Tu as cinq minutes pour me rejoindre dans la voiture. Passé ce délai, je pars sans toi.

-Cruelle, marmotta-t-il en emportant sa tasse à l'étage.

Elle secoua la tête et fit sortir Bouh pendant qu'elle mettait ses affaires dans la voiture. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière côté passager quelques instants plus tard, elle découvrit une grenouille de papier.

Et ses doutes et peurs s'envolèrent.

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait enchaîné une semaine de réunions exceptionnellement ennuyeuses sur les contrôles d'efficacité des polices des grandes villes de Californie. Elle avait été chargée de la ville de Los Angeles par Bertram sur la recommandation d'Hightower. Le gouverneur de Californie manquait de moyens pour payer des inspecteurs hors de prix et avait donc chargé quelques uns de ses meilleurs investissements dans la lutte contre le crime pour s'assurer du système judiciaire.<p>

Lisbon accueillait la prise des responsabilités importantes avec joie, c'était une chance de faire une carrière plus ambitieuse, mais si elle devait être honnête, elle abhorrait tous ces politiciens avec leurs manières mielleuses. C'étaient dans de tels cas que le franc-parler de Cho lui manquait. Et elle priait pour qu'une enquête survienne et qu'elle soit obligée de reprendre son poste d'agent senior.

-Si je me retrouve à serrer une main de plus, je fais un scandale à Hightower et Bertram, grogna-t-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur de sa cuisine. Je suis agent senior, mon job c'est d'aller sur le terrain, pas de boire du champagne avec des fils à papas.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu leur plais, s'amusa Jane d'une voix distraite.

Lisbon posa le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table puis s'avança dans le salon pour observer ce qu'il faisait. Jane avait commencé à disposer des photos de leurs vies sur le mur en face d'elle des mois plus tôt et une fois par semaine, il trouvait une place pour de nouvelles photos ou changeait des clichés de place. Elle secoua la tête, autant exaspérée qu'amusée par cette obsession.

Il était assis en tailleur à même le sol, occupé à découper une nouvelle photo. Il avait éparpillé des clichés autour de lui, clichés qui intéressaient fortement Bouh. Mais le chien n'osait approcher, il l'avait fait une fois et son ami ne s'était pas montré très compréhensif.

-Tu comptes t'arrêter un jour avec ces photos ? s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Pas tant qu'il restera un pan de mur blanc.

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui sourire et elle roula des yeux avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

-Tu crois que tu auras une autre réunion demain ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu trouvais la situation amusante.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes finalement goût aux tentatives de séduction de ces bureaucrates.

-Donc tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est la préservation de tes intérêts, marmotta-t-elle. Par contre le fait que je meurs d'ennui chaque jour un peu plus, ça ne te fait rien.

Il rit et se leva pour coller quelques photos avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Tu ranges avant de manger, ordonna-t-elle en pointant une cuillère menaçante vers lui.

-Si je réponds oui maman, tu me frappes hein ?

-A ton avis ? marmotta-t-elle, l'œil noir.

-Je vais ranger, acquiesça-t-il en souriant, amusé.

-C'est si cruel de ma part de vouloir que quelqu'un se fasse assassiner ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Parfaitement cruel, confirma-t-il en mettant ses affaires dans le carton.

Elle soupira puis appuya son dos contre l'évier.

-Tu dois avoir raison, ça doit être des restes de champagne, ça me monte à la tête. Souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un c'est vraiment moche.

Jane ne fit aucun commentaire, elle connaissait son avis sur le sujet : il vivait pour la mort d'un homme.

-Je peux retirer mon souhait que quelqu'un meurt ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il revenait.

-Je crois que tu dérailles Teresa, sourit-il en embrassant son front. Tu as pris combien de café aujourd'hui ?

-Celui de six heures ce matin compte ?

Il acquiesça en enlaçant sa taille pour l'approcher de lui. Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis arbora la tête de quelqu'un qui estime qu'il vaut mieux rebrousser chemin.

-J'en ai pas bu tant que ça.

-Cinq ? suggéra-t-il.

Son silence le fit rire et il monta les enchères. Elle nia encore et encore mais arrivé à dix et devant son air inquiet, elle fut bien obligée d'éclater de rire. Il secoua la tête, exaspéré, avant de rire avec elle.

-Idiote, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

-J'en ai bu six, c'est mal ?

-Très, confirma-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu me punis je vais peut-être envisager les dix cafés.

Il éclata de rire et la relâcha pour mettre le couvert. Elle haussa les épaules, un vestige de sourire toujours aux lèvres, puis s'affaira à l'aider.

-Tu te plains de ne pas avoir de meurtre, reprit Jane, mais dès qu'il y en aura un, tu replongeras dans un stress immense et c'est moi qui vais tout prendre.

-Pauvre consultant innocent, se moqua-t-elle.

-Parfaitement, c'est injuste et ça devrait être moi qui me plains de ma pauvre situation.

-Tu tiens à dormir sur le canapé ?

-On parlait de quoi déjà ?

Elle rit une fois de plus et décida d'abandonner la bataille. Meurtre ou pas, tout allait bien s'ils pouvaient entretenir cette légèreté encore quelques temps.

Elle ne capta pas le regard empli de regrets que Jane lui adressa, elle le sentit juste l'enlacer brusquement, sans explication. Une façon de lui demander pardon pour tout le reste, tous les soirs où le silence les avait écrasés.

* * *

><p>Lisbon pesta copieusement lorsque son téléphone la réveilla vers sept heures. Certes, l'heure n'était pas incommode, mais pour sa défense, son lit combiné à la présence de Patrick Jane dedans étaient vraiment irrésistibles. Elle se redressa et décrocha. Elle entendit Jane grogner à côté d'elle et il enlaça sa taille tout en se rapprochant d'elle mais sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

-Lisbon ? bailla la brunette.

-Désolée de vous réveiller Lisbon, s'excusa la voix de Madeleine Hightower. Je viens de recevoir un appel du procureur: à l'ouverture d'un chantier de drainage, ils ont trouvé un corps. Nous sommes en été et donc en sous-effectifs, je charge votre équipe de l'enquête.

-L'adresse ? marmotta Lisbon tout en fouillant sa table de nuit d'une main pour trouver son calepin et un crayon.

Sa patronne lui dicta l'adresse qu'elle écrivit soigneusement –bien qu'elle soit sérieusement distraite par les protestations incompréhensibles de Jane qui tenta de la ramener contre lui.

-Nous avons des infos ? s'enquit Lisbon en adressant un sourire amusé au blond toujours endormi.

-Pas encore, je dois prévenir un légiste pour qu'il vous rejoigne. Nous savons juste qu'en allumant leurs machines, ils ont trouvé un corps.

-D'accord madame, je vous tiendrai au courant dans la matinée et j'y vais tout de suite.

-Parfait. Oh, et est-ce que par hasard vous savez où est Jane ? Son portable est éteint.

-Aucune idée madame, mentit effrontément la brune.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse le trouver.

-Oui madame.

-Bon courage Lisbon.

-Merci madame, sourit la brunette en raccrochant.

Elle posa son portable sur la table de nuit puis se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures.

-Patrick, souffla-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de son compagnon. On a une affaire.

-Je te maudis. Toi, et tes vœux de meurtre, grommela-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Lève-toi, rit-elle, je suis censée te chercher activement parce que tu as éteint ton portable.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne m'as pas trouvé.

-Je te trouve toujours, s'amusa-t-elle en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle sentit sa mauvaise humeur fondre au premier contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, elle avait acquis la tactique parfaite pour le sortir du lit avec le temps. Elle déplaça ses baisers vers sa nuque et il contracta ses muscles avant d'échapper un soupir.

-Cruelle, sourit-il, les yeux fermés. Tu es cruelle.

Elle rit et se redressa alors qu'il se mettait sur le dos. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment puis Jane soupira.

-Je suppose que les conditions stipulant que je ne t'approche pas à moins de cinquante centimètres quand on est sur le terrain s'appliquent toujours ?

-Comme si tu arrivais à les respecter, se moqua-t-elle.

-J'essaye, se défendit-il.

-Tu as la résistance d'un adolescent.

-Un adolescent ? s'offusqua-t-il. Agent Lisbon je suis scandalisé.

Elle savait exactement ce qui allait suivre mais n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour en faire sa prisonnière. Elle eut beau le supplier, se mettre en colère, arguer qu'ils n'étaient plus des gamins, la lutte fut vaine et elle finit par éclater de rire et lui accorder l'étreinte qu'il voulait.

-Tu dois me laisser aller travailler Patrick, soupira-t-elle peu après.

-Je sais.

Il embrassa sa tempe et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant dos contre lui.

-Si tu es prêt dans dix minutes, on prend ta DS, dit-elle soudain.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis…

-Dix minutes hein ?

Lisbon eut à peine le temps de sourire que déjà Jane avait disparu du lit. Elle rit et put enfin se lever.

Et c'était tellement plus facile d'aller affronter le monde lorsque le soleil se levait sur leurs éclats de rire.

* * *

><p>Lisbon descendit de la DS en adressant un regard noir à Jane qui riait encore. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à rouler au-dessus des limites de vitesse, la faisant presque hurler de peur à chaque virage serré.<p>

-Je rentrerai avec Cho, lui indiqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Tu perdrais une occasion de m'avoir rien que pour toi pendant quelques minutes pour Cho ?

-Parfaitement, affirma-t-elle dans un sourire carnassier.

-On va devoir avoir une petite discussion toi et moi, marmotta-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe plus loin.

-Jaloux ? glissa-t-elle avec discrétion et amusement.

-Qui est-ce qui me faisait des reproches sur mon âge mental ? se moqua-t-il, charmeur.

-Oh la ferme, marmotta-t-elle, douchée.

Il rit et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, désormais à portée de voix.

Les trois agents étaient déjà là, en train de discuter avec les ouvriers de chantier. En les voyant arriver, Rigsby se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, on n'a pas encore son identité, les ouvriers vont drainer un peu plus au cas où il y aurait ses papiers.

-Comment ils l'ont trouvé ?

-Ils ont lancé les machines tôt ce matin, ils sont obligés de travailler tôt le matin et tard le soir, le soleil tape trop fort ici en milieu de journée. Ils ont entendu l'un des tuyaux faire un drôle de bruit alors ils ont arrêté les machines pour aller voir l'étang. D'après eux ils ont d'abord vu une chaise qui bloquait le tuyau.

-Une chaise ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Les gens jettent tout et n'importe quoi dans les étangs, précisa Jane.

-En descendant pour enlever la chaise, l'un d'eux a vu la tête de la victime dépasser de l'eau, continua Rigsby. Ils l'ont tiré à la surface et ont appelé la police.

Lisbon s'apprêta à poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'un véhicule de la scientifique vint se garer non loin d'eux.

-Tu as la cause de la mort ou il faut attendre que les retardataires daignent nous donner des infos ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-D'après ce qu'on a vu, il a pris une balle dans l'abdomen, répondit Rigsby.

-J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas la cause de la mort, grimaça Lisbon.

Rigsby acquiesça, l'air lui aussi rebuté.

-Si c'est bien ce qui l'a tué, le pauvre gars a dû se vider de son sang, ajouta-t-il.

-On sait si c'est ici qu'il a été tué ? intervint Jane.

-Il n'y a pas de trace de sang dans les environs, Cho et moi avons vérifié. Quant à savoir à quand remonte sa mort, il faut attendre l'avis du légiste.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il est resté sous l'eau ? s'étonna le consultant. Les corps remontent à la surface à un moment ou à un autre, il a forcément été vu.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, les ouvriers nous ont précisé qu'il avait été lesté, ils ont retrouvé des sacs de pierres attachés à lui.

-Une balle dans l'abdomen et un joli plongeon, quelqu'un ne voulait vraiment plus de lui, soupira Lisbon.

Jane acquiesça avant de s'éloigner en direction du bord de l'étang. Le drainage était en bonne route, seule la moitié de l'eau était encore présente.

-Pourquoi cet étang est drainé ? demanda Lisbon alors qu'elle rejoignait ses autres agents avec Rigsby. On est en plein été, des gens viennent forcément profiter du point d'eau, non ?

-D'après les ouvriers c'est une décision sanitaire, il y a une usine qui s'est amusée à jeter des trucs pas nets là-dedans. La municipalité a jugé bon de drainer l'étang pour ne pas courir de risque.

-Sage décision, approuva Lisbon. Couteuse, mais sage.

-Hey salut boss, sourit VanPelt en les voyant arriver à leur niveau.

-Bonjour VanPelt, répondit Lisbon non sans hésitation face à la jovialité de la rousse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sondant son agent du regard, puis haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose. Si elle devait passer chaque attitude étrange de VanPelt en revue, elle serait obligée de se teindre en blonde et de devenir consultante.

-Les deux ouvriers n'ont rien vu ni rien entendu, annonça Cho. Ils vont remettre en marche les machines pour voir si on trouve le portefeuille puis référer l'incident à leur patron qui va sûrement être en colère du retard pris et nous coller ses avocats.

-Génial, des pressions, tout ce que j'aime, soupira Lisbon. Voyons voir si nos amis scientifiques nous font des miracles, conclut-elle en prenant la direction du corps où les hommes s'étaient rassemblés.

Le jeune homme mort était blond, plutôt bien bâti mais le corps malmené par l'eau et la mort, son visage immortalisé dans un dernier instant de douleur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais garçon, Lisbon serait étonnée s'ils retrouvaient un casier portant son nom. Elle l'imaginait plus en jeune homme de bonne famille mais se garda de le dire à voix haute, c'était le rôle de Jane.

-D'après mes premières estimations, il est mort il y a deux jours, l'informa le médecin légiste. Je vous préciserai ça quand j'aurai pu l'examiner au labo.

-D'accord. Quelque chose sur la cause de la mort ?

-Il n'y a pas d'eau dans les poumons, il n'est pas mort noyé. Il a été lesté pour que son corps reste au fond de l'eau. Il n'y a pas de signes de lutte, et le tueur n'a pas tiré à bout portant.

-Il est mort de sa blessure à l'abdomen alors ?

-Vu le peu de sang qu'il a dans le corps, oui, approuva le légiste. Ce jeune homme s'est vidé de son sang et a été jeté dans la rivière après.

Lisbon soupira puis tenta d'avoir le calibre de l'arme à feu. Elle fut interrompue par un cri de Jane à l'intention de tous. Elle se redressa, surprise, et l'aperçut leur faire signe d'approcher. Elle vit son expression anxieuse, ce qui la décida immédiatement à trottiner pour le rejoindre.

-Regarde, souffla-t-il en pointant l'étang du doigt.

-Regarder quoi ?

-On dirait que notre jeune victime n'est pas la seule personne à avoir plongé, répondit Jane. Il y a un deuxième corps.

Lisbon regarda plus précisément l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt et vit en effet un bras humain dépasser de l'eau. Elle se tourna vers Jane et ils échangèrent un regard perplexe avant qu'elle ne rompe le contact visuel pour réclamer qu'on sorte le deuxième corps.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme corpulent, grand, la quarantaine environ malgré le terrible aspect donné par sa mort, était sorti de l'eau et reposait sur la berge à côté du premier corps.

-Celui-là est mort avant le premier, les informa le légiste au bout de quelques minutes. Mes premières estimations donnent quatre jours.

-Et il a aussi pris une balle dans l'abdomen, dit Lisbon en désignant le ventre de la victime.

-Il n'a pas de papiers, lança Cho.

-Je ne m'avancerai pas à des conclusions hâtives Agent Lisbon, mais il semble que ces deux hommes aient été tués par la même arme, reprit le légiste. Je vous confirmerai ça dans mon rapport.

-Deux victimes, sûrement la même arme et la même façon de procéder, et pas d'identités, résuma Lisbon. Génial, soupira-t-elle.

-Le premier sera plus facile à identifier, intervint Cho. Il a la marque d'une bague au doigt, il doit manquer à sa femme et elle aura lancé un avis de recherche.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Dis à VanPelt de diffuser les portraits de nos deux hommes dès que possible. Il faut qu'on sache qui ils sont le plus vite possible.

Cho acquiesça et s'éloigna. Lisbon se tourna vers Rigsby et lui demanda de voir avec les ouvriers s'ils pouvaient arrêter le drainage le temps de faire venir des plongeurs pour chercher de potentiels indices. Elle remarqua seulement après que Jane paraissait songeur, presque triste. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui avant de poser une main légère sur son bras.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je… Je peux te parler une minute ?

Elle tenta de sonder son regard mais il était impénétrable. Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna avec lui en direction des voitures, s'isolant des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je connais le deuxième homme, avoua Jane aussitôt. Il s'appelle Vincent Blum.

-Vincent Blum, répéta Lisbon, pensive. Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

Jane soupira, regardant de côté comme si prononcer les mots lui coûtaient.

-Vincent Blum était un policier, il a été chargé du dossier John LeRouge avant de donner sa démission.

Lisbon parut fugitivement choquée mais les souvenirs affluèrent aussitôt. Elle se pinça les lèvres, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, elle le savait et elle le redoutait.

-C'est lui qui m'avait demandé de l'aide pour l'affaire John LeRouge, murmura douloureusement Jane. Il a démissionné après l'assassinat de ma famille.

Ils ne purent échanger qu'un long regard silencieux, lourd de sens.

La légèreté s'était envolée désormais.

* * *

><p>Tadam ! Premier chapitre fini ! =) Toujours là ?<p>

Prochain chapitre dimanche matin promis. En attendant, je vous laisse l'habituel aperçu (court), pour introduire le personnage important de cette sphère: Keira Zeller =)

_"-Boss, on a un problème à la morgue, l'informa Cho._

_-Un problème ? Quel problème ?_

_-Notre première victime est bien Jared Zeller, mais sa femme ne l'a pas très bien pris. Elle a désarmé un officier et s'est enfermée avec le légiste dans la salle d'autopsie._

_-J'arrive tout de suite."_

A Dimanche ?


	4. S3 La douleur

Helloo-o !

Comme je m'y attendais, je suis en retard de quelques heures... Je suis infiniment désolée, surtout que vous êtes vraiment géniales ! \o/

Merci à **leelou09, RedM00n, LAurore, solealuna, janeandteresa, Karyanawel, Sweetylove30 **et** Totallyfan**. Vous rockez ! =D

**Cdt63**: Contente de lire que cette troisième sphère se présente bien à tes yeux. =) Je tiens à préciser que je déteste la guimauve, du coup en lisant ta review j'ai eu une grosse envie de supprimer ma sphère 2 tellement j'ai eu peur (ce que je n'ai pas fait ça aurait été stupide de ma part ^^). Je me trouve soudainement très paradoxale, mais je m'en remettrai. ^^ Merci en tout cas, ta review m'a fait plaisir. =)

**Enjoy**: Je te promets que malgré la tristesse qui revient souvent, cette histoire n'est pas inscrite comme la plus dépressive de tous les temps. ^^' Mais je suis tout de même contente que tu ais aimé le passage dans les pensées de Lisbon, je redoutais ce passage parce qu'il est très narratif. Et oui, les victimes ont bien un lien avec RJ (enfin, l'une du moins), mais tu vas voir, j'suis allée chercher loin loin dans ma tête. ^^ J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, je m'en voudrai de perdre ton enthousiasme. =) Merci !

**JulietS**: J'ai très peu confiance en moi lorsqu'il s'agit de publier, c'est pour ça que la plupart du temps je garde pour moi. =) Je suis contente que tu trouves tout ça visuel, parce que les scènes sont si claires dans ma tête que je cherche à les retranscrire au mieux. Figure-toi que le mur de photo de Jane me vient d'une amie qui a le même passe-temps que toi: couvrir son mur de photos. ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Oh, et je suis une immense fan de Castle mais j'ai toujours du mal à écrire sur cette série, mais étonnament, j'ai écrit un truc sur le final. Je le posterai bientôt. =) Merci !

**Anara**: Je suis ravie de lire que ça te plait toujours, et l'expression "ça va faire mal" est plutôt adéquate. ^^ Oh, et tu as bien raison de t'être posée la question parce qu'en effet, aucun d'eux n'a avoué aimer l'autre à haute voix. =) Merci !

**FewTime**: Je te promets que tout ne sera pas si triste que tu le crains. J'oscille entre les deux parce que mon style et le sens de cette histoire m'y obligent, je suis navrée de jouer avec tes nerfs ! =) Tes réflexions sur Jane m'amusent toujours autant, parce que Jane a ce merveilleux don de m'agacer d'une minute à l'autre moi-même. RJ est impliqué, c'est confirmé. Mais comment ? On verra bien si je suis si sadique. =) Oh et je suis contente que mes précisions sur Bouh t'ait plu, il a son petit rôle dans cette sphère aussi. ^^ (mais promis, RJ n'attaque pas les chiens!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : La Douleur :<span>

Le voyage dans la DS qui les mena au CBI fut silencieux et lourd. Lisbon n'osait poser les questions qui la taraudaient et Jane regardait résolument la route tout en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lisbon se surprit à souhaiter qu'il roule vite ou fasse quelques écarts, car au moins ça aurait signifié qu'il était encore avec elle, dans la voiture, et non pas loin, perdu dans son passé, un temps terrible et noir. Un pays sombre et désespéré qu'on appelle le regret.

Lorsque la DS s'arrêta sur le parking du CBI, aucun d'eux ne fit mine de sortir de la voiture, ils restèrent immobiles, plongés dans de sombres pensées.

-Il a été tué par balles, fit Lisbon dans une tentative pour le faire parler.

-J'ai vu, répondit simplement Jane.

-Si ça avait été John LeRouge ça aurait été une autre scène de crime que celle qu'on a, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, comme si elle n'osait pas vraiment dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit John LeRouge qui l'ait tué.

Lisbon eut l'impression que l'oxygène intégrait enfin ses poumons. Elle poussa un profond soupir qu'elle n'osa s'avouer soulagé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer à une énième enquête sur celui qui un jour ou l'autre lui volerait l'âme de Patrick Jane.

-Comment Blum était-il entré en contact avec toi ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

Jane tourna finalement la tête vers elle, et elle put lire à quel point il s'était fermé. Elle soupira, connaissant déjà ce qu'il allait dire pour détourner le sujet.

-Oublie, marmotta-t-elle douloureusement en détachant sa ceinture.

-Teresa, soupira-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

-Oublie Patrick, l'arrêta-t-elle en ouvrant la portière. Tu vas inventer quelque chose pour éviter ce qui te gêne et on va en souffrir tous les deux. Je t'évite à toi de souffrir et je vais faire mon travail. Tu sais où me trouver.

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le CBI sans rien ajouter, sans l'attendre. Il parvint à la rattraper dans l'ascenseur, mais lorsque les portes se refermèrent, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Lisbon sentit sa main s'aventurer sur la sienne discrètement, elle la retira et sortit dès que les portes le lui permirent. Elle préféra ne pas penser à la tristesse qu'elle laissait derrière elle, elle évita de se retourner, pour ne pas trop penser à quel point elle détestait savoir Jane dans son grenier.

Elle entra dans son bureau pour s'installer et fut bientôt interrompue par VanPelt.

-On a peut-être une identification pour le jeune homme boss, l'informa VanPelt.

-Alors ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Jared Zeller, répondit la rousse. On l'a trouvé dans le fichier des personnes disparues, sa mère a déclaré sa disparition il y a quarante-huit heures quand elle a vu qu'il ne rentrait pas.

-On est sûr que c'est lui ?

-Cho est avec la mère et la femme de la victime à la morgue pour l'identification. Il nous appelle dès que c'est confirmé.

-Rigsby en est où ?

-Les plongeurs n'ont rien trouvé pour l'instant, répondit VanPelt en haussant les épaules.

-Ok, qu'il m'appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Vous pouvez creuser sur Vincent Blum ? J'aimerai savoir s'il a de la famille, un travail…

-Il n'avait pas de famille, répondit la voix familière de Jane dans son dos.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis se recomposa et se tourna vers lui.

-Il n'était pas marié, n'avait pas d'enfant et ses parents sont morts, développa Jane. Quant à son travail, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit il n'en a pas repris après sa démission, il écumait les bars en revanche.

-VanPelt, creusez quand même, il nous faut plus d'informations.

-Ok boss.

La rousse s'éloigna, fuyant l'atmosphère lourde sans demander son reste. Jane s'approcha de Lisbon dans le but de parler mais fut interrompu par le téléphone de la brune qui se mit à vibrer. Elle vit le nom de Cho s'afficher et décrocha immédiatement.

-Boss, on a un problème à la morgue, l'informa Cho.

-Un problème ? Quel problème ?

-Notre première victime est bien Jared Zeller, mais sa femme ne l'a pas très bien pris. Elle a désarmé un officier et s'est enfermée avec le légiste dans la salle d'autopsie.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Lisbon raccrocha et sortit son arme de son bureau pour la mettre dans son étui avant de filer vers l'ascenseur. Jane la suivit rapidement, intrigué.

* * *

><p>Keira Zeller, femme de Jared Zeller, était bouleversée. Et le mot était faible.<p>

Son monde entier venait d'imploser et elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi elle était dans cette pièce, pointant une arme sur un légiste mort de peur en lui demandant vainement de ramener Jared à la vie. D'abord une simple expression de son désespoir, elle y avait mis toute la puissance d'une obsession et murmurait comme une litanie sans fin que le légiste devait ramener Jared à la vie. Que Jared n'était pas mort, qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'il devait réparer son erreur. Elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de l'arme dans ses mains, ça lui semblait lourd sans l'être vraiment, et ça n'avait pas autant d'importance que le visage inanimé, blanc, froid, de celui qu'elle aimait.

Sa vision était troublée par les larmes et quand le légiste osa répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener Jared, elle appuya sur la gâchette en direction du mur derrière lui. Le bruit assourdissant fit gémir le pauvre homme qui se recroquevilla en faisant des prières muettes.

Le brouillard autour d'elle semblait destiné à l'étouffer, elle ne discernait rien d'autre que cette lueur, cette lueur qui disait que Jared ne pouvait pas mourir, ne pouvait pas la laisser. Etait-elle la seule à le savoir ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on à lui faire croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait abandonnée ? Jared ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée, jamais.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'était vraiment Jared ? Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver, c'était un cauchemar qui arrivait aux autres.

-Madame, je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais c'est bien votre mari, balbutia le légiste en tremblant de peur. Vous devez l'accepter…

-Menteur ! hurla-t-elle, soudain submergée par la colère.

Keira appuya sur la gâchette une deuxième fois et un autre pan de mur vola en éclat, faisant hurler de peur le légiste. Il la supplia de se calmer, elle tira une troisième fois en le traitant de menteur et il se força à garder le silence, déterminé à rester en vie.

Le brouillard l'avait coupée de la réalité, et pourtant, elle entendit une voix féminine lui parvenir malgré l'étrange écho. C'était comme si la voix passait à travers des murs de coton, elle lui parvenait déformée, mais compréhensible. Elle disait s'appeler Teresa Lisbon et être là pour l'aider.

-Posez cette arme Keira, lui ordonna doucement la voix. Posez cette arme, vous ne voulez blesser personne.

-Je dois protéger Jared du menteur, souffla Keira. Je _dois_ le sauver.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aider Jared avec une arme Keira, vous ne pouvez que faire du mal. Jared voudrait-il vous voir dans cet état ?

-Vous ne le connaissez pas, gronda Keira, de nouveau en colère.

Elle discerna l'inconnue dans la brume, elle était armée mais gardait le canon vers le sol. Elle approchait prudemment, Keira crut discerner quelqu'un d'autre derrière elle, mais elle n'entendit que vaguement ce que cet homme disait. Il semblait effrayé, et Keira se demanda pourquoi. C'était elle l'effrayée, c'était elle qui était toute seule. Alors pourquoi cet homme semblait regarder la brunette comme si son monde entier pouvait s'écrouler d'un moment à un autre ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait tant peur ?

-J'ai besoin de vous parler Keira, reprit l'autre, pour connaître Jared et arrêter le responsable.

-Jared n'est pas mort, chuchota la jeune femme. Il m'a juré qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas Jared.

-Keira je suis désolée, mais c'est lui.

-Non ! hurla Keira en pointant son arme sur la brune. Il n'est _pas_ mort ! Il n'est _pas_ mort !

-Teresa ! gémit l'homme apeuré.

-Keira, vous devez vous calmer, insista sa cible sans bouger. Donnez-moi cette arme, elle ne résoudra rien. Elle ne ramènera pas Jared.

Keira sentit soudain le brouillard se dissiper d'un coup, et une douleur semblable à une lame qu'on aurait enfoncée dans son cœur fit monter des larmes dans ses yeux bleus. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser mais la douleur accentua de secondes en secondes et elle ne put retenir plus ses larmes.

-Tuez-moi, supplia-t-elle. Je vous en prie, tuez-moi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Keira.

-Tuez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

La brune fit signe que non et s'accroupit pour déposer son arme au sol.

-_Non_ ! Reprenez votre arme ! _Tuez-moi !_

Voyant que son seul espoir ne bougeait plus, Keira reprit prise sur l'arme et tira deux coups. Elle entendit l'homme hurler et vit un autre homme le retenir. La jeune brune se dégagea juste à temps pour éviter les morceaux de plafond qui se détachèrent des suites des coups de feu. Keira resta hypnotisée par cet homme blond qui se battait pour échapper aux autres et venir récupérer cette Lisbon qui lui semblait si chère. Elle reconnut dans ses yeux apeurés une lueur familière, un éclat qu'elle connaissait par cœur, un éclat qu'elle avait aimé de toute son âme et qui lui manquerait à jamais.

-Jared…

Et soudain l'arme tomba de ses mains, comme si son corps abandonnait le combat avant même que son esprit ne comprenne vraiment que tout était fini. L'espoir était mort, Jared avec.

Elle tomba à genoux, et tout lui sembla trouble à nouveau. Elle vit la brune pousser l'arme du bout du pied et s'agenouiller face à elle.

-Ça va aller Keira, souffla-t-elle. Vous vous en sortirez.

La promesse contenue dans ces quelques mots en écho écroula ses dernières barrières et elle éclata en sanglots, hurlant de douleur. Elle se jeta sur Lisbon pour l'étreindre, y cherchant un réconfort inexistant. La brune hésita, puis referma ses bras sur elle et tenta de la calmer de son mieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Keira fut forcée à se lever par Lisbon et cette dernière la soutint jusqu'à un brancard d'ambulance. Keira s'y allongea docilement, les larmes ne coulaient plus, et ses yeux s'étaient éteints, se refermant sur un vide effrayant.

Et elle sut que ce cauchemar était le sien.

* * *

><p>Lisbon regarda le brancard s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Cho, Jane, le légiste et les trois officiers présents. Elle vit que Jane tremblait encore et tout son langage corporel indiquait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur elle pour la serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer. Et honnêtement, malgré sa colère encore récente contre lui, à cet instant, elle n'en demandait pas plus. Mais le faire devant autant de témoins n'avait rien d'intelligent alors elle donna ses ordres pour venir à bout de la pagaille créée.<p>

Puis, le cœur lourd pour la pauvre Keira Zeller, elle reprit la route de son bureau, Jane et Cho sur ses talons. Kati Zeller, la mère de Jared, les attendait dans son bureau.

-Je prends les escaliers, marmonna Cho lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard surpris mais son agent avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle comprit son action seulement lorsqu'une fois dans l'ascenseur, Jane l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Elle soupira et enlaça son cou pour lui rendre l'étreinte, le rassurer, et se rassurer elle-même. Il arrêta l'ascenseur pour gagner quelques secondes et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa mélancolie. Mais elle avait un travail à faire, alors elle embrassa sa joue et le força à la lâcher.

-Ne recommence jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, marmotta Jane lorsque l'ascenseur se remit en marche.

-Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire de tes derniers mots un mensonge, hein ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

-Teresa…

-Oh arrête Patrick, le coupa-t-elle. Nous sommes ensembles depuis assez longtemps pour que je te dise que je connais le refrain. Tes excuses sont rouillées.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, à nouveau en colère, et entendit Jane soupirer derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal, mais elle savait aussi que la douleur qu'elle portait elle-même n'était pas que due à son empathie pour Keira Zeller.

* * *

><p>Kati Zeller, la mère de Jared, n'était pas moins bouleversée que Keira, mais elle avait un meilleur contrôle sur elle-même. C'était une femme mince, d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux gris clairs, les traits tirés par la douleur, ses yeux bleus très purs semblaient être inondés. Elle était belle malgré la douleur, songea Lisbon lorsqu'elle lui présenta ses condoléances.<p>

-Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps agent Lisbon, je dois récupérer mon fils à la garderie, je lui ai promis qu'on mangerait ensemble, l'informa Kati d'une voix chevrotante, rendue hésitante par les circonstances.

-Ça ne devrait pas être long, la rassura Lisbon en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du canapé où elle avait fait asseoir Kati.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jane s'appuyer contre son bureau puis retourna son attention vers Kati.

-Madame Zeller, pouvez-vous me dire si votre fils avait des ennemis ?

-Non, il n'en avait pas, assura aussitôt Kati. Tout le monde aimait Jared. Il rendait des services partout, et pour presque rien.

-Il était au chômage ?

-Au début oui, il travaillait chez les gens et ils le payaient souvent mal. Mais il avait trouvé du travail dans une petite boutique en ville, pour que Keira soit fier de lui.

-Comment a-t-il rencontré Keira ?

-Il travaillait comme jardinier pour la famille de Keira, ils sont tombés amoureux il y a cinq ans. Ils étaient encore dans les études mais Jared se faisait de l'argent pour m'aider. Depuis que je l'ai eu, il a toujours été charitable.

-Depuis que vous l'avez _eu_ ? répéta Lisbon.

-J'ai adopté Jared quand il avait dix ans. Je l'ai élevé comme mon fils.

Lisbon vit clairement des souvenirs s'installer dans l'esprit de Kati et ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

-Il a épousé Keira l'an dernier, ça a été un sacré mariage, vous pouvez me croire. Ils étaient si heureux, si heureux…

-Donc tout allait bien entre eux ?

-Tout allait plus que bien, souffla Kati, au bord des larmes. Mon dieu pauvre Keira… Que va-t-elle dire au petit ?

-Le petit ? releva la brune.

-Keira est enceinte de combien de mois ? intervint Jane.

-Ça va faire quatre mois bientôt, répondit Kati dans un sourire triste.

Lisbon eut du mal à avaler sa salive et dut détourner le regard un moment.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle finalement avec douceur. Quand avez-vous remarqué la disparition de Jared ?

-Mardi soir. Il était venu passer quelques jours chez moi pour m'aider avec le petit, Keira devait le rejoindre mercredi et ils seraient restés un peu avec nous. Mardi soir, l'école m'a appelé pour me dire que Jared n'était pas venu chercher le petit, j'ai su tout de suite qu'il y avait eu quelque chose.

-Pouvez-vous êtes plus précise ? N'importe quel détail peut nous être utile.

-Il est resté avec moi tout l'après-midi, il allait bien. Puis au bout d'un moment il a dit qu'il allait chercher le petit, et après j'ai reçu l'appel de l'école… J'ai appelé toutes ses connaissances avant d'aller à la police, pour être sûre, mais personne ne l'avait vu… Même Keira ne savait pas où il était. Ça n'a pas de sens, qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire là-bas ? gémit Kati en se mouchant bruyamment.

-Il ne connaissait pas cet étang ?

-Non, il travaille dans le Vieux Sacramento mais pas de ce côté, et puis il était en congé. Et il n'aurait jamais disparu sans savoir les résultats des examens médicaux de Keira. Il a passé l'après-midi à guetter son portable en attendant qu'elle l'appelle. Il était très stressé à l'idée d'être un père. L'appréhension de la première fois, termina Kati dans un sourire mélancolique.

Lisbon acquiesça dans un sourire compréhensif.

-Jane ? Quelque chose à ajouter ? s'enquit-elle sans regarder le blond.

Lisbon n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers lui pour imaginer sa mâchoire se crisper. Elle sut qu'il cherchait un support quelconque pour son regard blessé avant de se reprendre avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

-Jared s'entendait-il bien avec sa belle-famille ? demanda Jane.

-Les débuts ont été difficiles, avoua Kati. Les Gilder n'ont pas pour habitude de se mêler au peuple, alors un enfant adopté ? Ça a été un choc pour eux. Mais ils tolèrent Jared, ils sont toujours restés corrects avec lui.

-Est-ce que le nom Vincent Blum vous dit quelque chose ?

-Vincent Blum..? répéta Kati en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois avoir entendu Keira en parler à Jared, mais je ne parierai pas.

-Je n'ai plus de question, termina Jane dans un sourire poli.

-Merci de votre aide madame Zeller, ajouta Lisbon.

-Vous allez trouver qui a fait ça à mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Kati avec espoir.

-C'est notre travail.

Kati sembla hésiter puis acquiesça dans un triste sourire. Elle partit peu après, les épaules voûtées, rendues lourdes par le poids du chagrin. Elle disparut lentement, ses pas ralentis par un corps douloureux, des larmes à venir mais pas encore osées, comme si elle n'avait pas encore réalisé. Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer en la regardant s'éloigner. C'était la deuxième femme à voir son monde se désagréger aujourd'hui, et c'était un sentiment que Lisbon n'aimait pas. Elle songea que ça la touchait sûrement trop, mais elle n'était pas dans de très bonnes dispositions. Elle voulut se noyer dans sa colère contre Jane mais se retint, ça ne changerait rien et ça n'aiderait pas ces deux femmes à trouver la Justice.

Kati Zeller disparut de sa vue. Et l'expression disant qu'une mère ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer ses enfants n'avait jamais semblé si vraie.

* * *

><p>C'est plus court, je sais. : Mais vous êtes toujours là ? =D

Vous avez déjà lu l'aperçu du chapitre 3 figurez-vous. Oui oui, c'est le prélude de la sphère 2. ;)

Sur ce, rendez-vous mardi, ça vous va ?


	5. S3 La révélation

Helloo-o !

Je déteste le nouveau design et autres modernités de ce site, voilà, c'est dit ! (Bah oui, je suis en retard, et ils ont tout changé, du coup, je suis perturbée, du coup je suis plus en retard... et du coup vous vous en fichez. ^^)

Merci merci merci d'être toujours là pour cette dernière sphère ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! (Et j'espère que vous vous souvenez un peu de la sphère 1... ^^')

Merci **Karyanawel, LAurore, solealuna, leelou09, Totallyfan **et** Sweetylove30**. =D

**vanou963**: Wow merci mille fois pour cette review qui met la pêche ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester au "niveau" alors. :D Et merci à toi, merci mille fois ! :)

**Enjoy**: Je suis contente que le personnage de Keira t'ait plu. =D (C'est un perso d'un de mes romans à vrai dire...) J'espère que la colère de Lisbon continuera à ne pas te déranger car les chapitres à venir la cristalisent... Mais tu sembles avoir déchiffré les préludes alors avec un peu de chance tu me laisseras la vie sauve. :) Merci pour tes compliments, merci pour cette review, merci pour tout ! :)

**JulietS**: Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris de ton temps, sois sûre que j'ai grandement apprécié ! :D Je suis contente que la tension te plaise, elle est made in Sphère 3. :) Oh et j'étais ravie de lire que Keira t'a plu, j'espère que ses prochaines interventions confirmeront ton sentiment à son égard. :) (et je pense comme toi quant aux réactions des familles dans les séries) Et tu as remarqué la seule touche d'humour dans le texte, je suis fière. ^^ Merci !

**FewTime**: Pile à temps comme toujours, tu dois avoir un sixième sens ! :) C'est amusant que tu parles de publication sur ce chapitre parce que figure-toi que Keira Zeller est l'héroïne d'un de mes "romans". :) Bref, HS. ^^ J'étais contente que tu hésites entre blamer Jane ou Lisbon parce qu'à vrai dire, c'est ce que j'essaye de véhiculer tant bien que mal. Quant à l'enquête, j'ai gâché une bonne trentaine de post-it mais je crois avoir réussi à en faire quelque chose. :) Désolée pour les émotions, et n'oublie pas de ressusciter, je m'en voudrai. :) Merci !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : La Révélation :<span>

Rigsby et les plongeurs n'avaient rien trouvé, et VanPelt travaillait sur des renseignements concernant Vincent Blum. Apparemment l'ancien détective avait disparu de la circulation après sa démission. Lisbon attendait de pouvoir lire le rapport de VanPelt avec appréhension. Elle savait que le nom de Jane apparaîtrait et elle ne savait pas encore comment réagir.

Elle avait chargé Cho des détails comme les relevés téléphoniques, les comptes en banque, et autres choses qui font un quotidien.

Lisbon soupira et avala une gorgée de café tout en s'appuyant contre l'évier de la cuisine du CBI. Elle avait appelé l'hôpital pour des nouvelles de Keira. Ils l'avaient mise sous sédatifs pour la faire dormir, elle ne pourrait probablement l'interroger que le lendemain et il faudrait la ménager le plus possible pour éviter une autre crise qui pourrait mettre la santé de Keira et de son bébé en danger. Mais Lisbon sentait que les sédatifs n'arrangeraient rien, Keira Zeller avait vu sa vie se défaire, se détruire, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle avait basculé de l'autre côté, et l'espoir qu'elle s'en sorte était mince. Elle pourrait toujours vivre physiquement, mais psychologiquement, quelque chose s'était brisé dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait compris que Jared ne reviendrait pas.

Lisbon se demanda quel monstre pouvait avoir détruit une telle vie, puis secoua la tête, s'interdisant de penser ainsi. Son job était de garder la tête froide.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un toussotement familier.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie qu'on parle maintenant, dit-elle immédiatement en croisant le regard bleuté de Jane.

-J'ai trouvé ça sur ton bureau, répondit Jane d'une voix dure.

Elle sonda son regard et constata qu'il y avait un degré de colère inquiétant. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et y reconnut une enveloppe familière. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement; elle posa sa tasse à côté d'elle.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ? marmonna Jane en s'approchant.

-Pas ici, souffla-t-elle en évitant son regard.

-Depuis combien de temps ? insista-t-il.

-Ça n'a jamais cessé, avoua-t-elle. Même après la mort de Kelly j'ai continué à en recevoir.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Jamais.

Il crispa ses mâchoires et laissa tomber l'enveloppe sur la table. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers une salle dont il ferma rapidement la porte. Elle le força à lâcher prise sur son bras et s'éloigna considérablement. Elle le défia du regard, comme si son instinct lui disait de se protéger de lui.

-Tu en as reçu combien ? gronda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas compté. J'en reçois environ une par mois. Parfois deux.

-Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que le fait que John LeRouge t'envoie des photos de toi et parfois de nous puisse être important pour moi ? Et s'il s'en prenait à toi ?

-Il s'en est déjà pris à moi, il fait ça pour m'intimider, pour te hanter, il était hors de question que je le laisse jouer avec toi !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! s'emporta-t-il. Il te menace ! Il veut s'en prendre à toi, te détruire pour m'atteindre !

-Et ça marche !

-Tu me caches encore combien de choses sur lui ?

Elle sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle.

-Parce que toi tu ne caches rien ? Il n'y a jamais que _toi_, _lui_, et votre obsession mutuelle l'un pour l'autre ! Vous faîtes tous deux de moi votre pion ! C'est à celui qui m'utilisera le mieux contre l'autre !

-C'est faux !

-A quoi je te sers Patrick ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de revenir chaque soir chez moi ? Quel vide je comble ? Quel rôle j'ai dans ton immense plan pour gâcher ta vie ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, grogna-t-il.

-Tu t'es regardé ? Dès qu'il s'agit de lui tu perds toute notion de la réalité ! Tu te fermes et pas même mes larmes ne peuvent te ramener ! Tu ne sais que me serrer dans tes bras et me dire que tout ira bien, mais jamais ça ne va bien ! Tu nous enfonces jour après jour dans une guerre que tu te livres à toi-même ! Et au final tout ce qui compte c'est ton fichu ego blessé ! Alors oui je t'ai caché que je recevais ces stupides photos, parce que je veux croire qu'une vie est possible sans _Lui_ ! Parce que je veux croire que tu n'es pas perdu ! Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il gagne !

Il voulut répliquer mais elle le coupa aussitôt :

-N'essaye pas de me mentir ou de trouver une excuse –ou même de parler à vrai dire. J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

-Teresa…

-J'ai une enquête à mener et une famille qui attend que je lui rende justice. La vraie justice, mais tu ne connais sûrement pas ce sens du mot. Les autres photos sont dans le broyeur. Donne-t-en à cœur joie.

Elle quitta la pièce sans lui laisser une chance d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes pour s'y enfermer.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis, le masque en place, elle retourna travailler. Elle réalisa quelques mètres plus tard au combien Jane avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.

* * *

><p>VanPelt se mit sur la pointe des pieds depuis les escaliers pour observer ce que Jane faisait dans le bureau de Lisbon. De ce qu'elle voyait il vidait le broyeur mais elle n'aurait su s'expliquer pourquoi. Elle fronça les sourcils, ennuyée de ne pas trouver la solution de l'énigme.<p>

-Je hais les blagues des plongeurs, marmotta Rigsby en arrivant.

VanPelt faillit tomber de son point d'observation et poussa un léger cri de surprise avant de retrouver l'équilibre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Rigsby en la dévisageant.

-Peu importe, marmonna la rousse en descendant. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'étonna-t-elle en constatant que son coéquipier était trempé.

-Les plongeurs ont trouvé amusant de me faire venir avec eux dans l'eau pour examiner une preuve.

-Une preuve ?

-C'était une vieille chaussure, ils avaient besoin d'une excuse pour me faire approcher.

-C'est vicieux, sourit VanPelt. T'as des vêtements de rechange au moins ?

-Je comptais y aller après mon rapport à Lisbon. Tu sais où elle est ?

-Elle a eu une discussion agitée avec Jane dans la cuisine et depuis elle a disparu. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer, si elle est de mauvaise humeur, elle ne va pas aimer que tu sois dans cet état.

Rigsby acquiesça et s'éloigna. Cho croisa son chemin et le dévisagea avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers la rousse.

-La blague habituelle des plongeurs, lui expliqua VanPelt dans un vague geste de la main.

-Ça fait la quatrième fois qu'il se fait avoir, il n'en a pas marre de finir trempé ?

-Faut croire que non, rit la rousse. T'as quelque chose sur les victimes ?

-Vincent Blum n'avait pas d'abonnement téléphonique et n'a pas touché à l'argent sur son compte depuis quatre mois.

-Etrange.

-Par contre le jeune, Jared, il a reçu des textos de sa femme pendant une demi-heure avant l'heure estimée de sa disparition. Je ne peux pas voir le contenu des textos, on n'a pas son téléphone.

-Faudra demander à sa femme, remarqua VanPelt en le notant sur un bout de papier.

-Les comptes sont normaux, il ne s'est servi de sa carte que pour des affaires concernant la maternité.

La bonne humeur de Grace s'évapora immédiatement et sa mine s'affaissa. Cho hocha la tête, comprenant ce à quoi elle pensait, puis il tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Du nouveau ? s'enquit Lisbon en faisant irruption.

Grace examina sa patronne un moment, surprise de la voir la mine si sombre. Cho fit son rapport à Lisbon qui nota la même chose que Grace sur les renseignements obtenus avant de se tourner vers cette dernière.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me dévisagez ? s'exaspéra la brune.

-Je…

-Peu importe, coupa Lisbon. Vous avez quelque chose sur Blum ?

-J'ai tout compilé dans un dossier, l'informa la rousse en lui tendant les feuilles imprimées dans un dossier cartonné.

-D'accord, je veux des renseignements sur les parents de Keira, les Gilder. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas très contents du choix de leur fille. On ne sait jamais.

-Ça marche, répondit la rousse avant de se mettre immédiatement au travail.

-Cho, trouve tout ce que tu peux sur Jared et sa famille. Et s'il y a un lien avec Vincent Blum, je veux le savoir.

L'agent acquiesça et se mit immédiatement au travail.

-Où est Rigsby ? s'enquit Lisbon. Toujours pas revenu ?

-Je suis là ! répondit l'intéressé en arrivant d'un pas pressé dans un jean et une chemise pour le moins… colorée.

-Tu as décidé de nous faire mal aux yeux ou les plongeurs t'ont encore eu avec leur blague idiote ? s'enquit Lisbon d'un air blasé.

-Les plongeurs, répondirent VanPelt et Cho en chœur.

Rigsby adressa un regard noir à ses collègues avant de balbutier des excuses auprès de Lisbon. Il fit son rapport rapidement, avalant la moitié des mots et évitant le regard de sa patronne.

-Je vais lire le dossier de Blum, conclut Lisbon. Je te ferai savoir les points à creuser quand j'aurai fini.

-D'accord patron, acquiesça Rigsby.

-Tu as le temps de rentrer chez toi te changer, lança Lisbon l'air de rien en s'éloignant.

-C'est si moche que ça ? soupira Rigsby auprès de ses deux collègues.

Cho et VanPelt échangèrent un regard amusé puis acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête, condamnation sans appel. Rigsby soupira et attrapa ses clefs de voiture avant de quitter l'étage. En passant devant le bureau de sa patronne, il vit Lisbon maintenir la porte ouverte, le visage fermé, et peu après Jane sortit, le bac du broyeur dans les mains. L'agent ne posa aucune question en remarquant la colère dans les traits de son ami et prit l'ascenseur sans chercher à savoir pourquoi Jane montait s'isoler au grenier sans même demander des détails sur l'enquête en cours.

Il y avait des choses qu'il jugeait plus sage d'ignorer.

* * *

><p>Lisbon se massa les tempes en reposant le dossier de Vincent Blum. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son broyeur séparé du bac. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû dire à Jane que John LeRouge avait continué à envoyer ces effrayantes photos qu'il prenait d'elle. La réaction de Jane était exactement celle qu'elle avait voulu éviter, le rendre méfiant était bien la pire chose qu'elle ait pu faire.<p>

Elle chassa le blond de ses pensées et tenta d'observer les notes qu'elle avait prises durant la lecture du dossier de Blum. Il avait eu une carrière de flic exemplaire, c'était lui qui avait relié les premiers meurtres de John LeRouge et établit sa signature et son mode opératoire. Il avait créé une vraie cellule de flics organisée autour du tueur en série et fait tout son possible pour s'approcher de lui. Puis, à force d'impasses, il s'était résolu à faire appel aux talents de Patrick Jane. Il avait déclaré dans son premier rapport qu'il ne croyait pas aux mediums mais que ce médium avait un don pour lire les gens, les profiler, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il avait plusieurs fois fait des remarques sur la sympathie qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son consultant toujours porté à plaisanter malgré la noirceur du tueur qu'ils recherchaient.

Et entre les lignes, Lisbon devina le portrait d'un autre Patrick Jane, un qui avait été le mari d'Angela Jane, le père de Charlotte Ann, un homme aimant, souriant, inconséquent, libre, léger… tout ce qu'il n'était plus. Puis elle comprit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé tout au fond de lui d'être un mari et un père, qu'il n'avait pas pu y renoncer et qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions. Jane l'aimait, elle n'en doutait pas, mais il l'aimait avec un cœur déjà brisé. Il l'aimait avec tous ses regrets, toute la haine qu'il se portait à lui-même.

Et lorsqu'elle lut le rapport de Blum sur cette nuit fatale où Patrick Jane l'avait appelé en larmes pour lui annoncer qu'il venait de trouver sa femme et sa fille mortes dans sa chambre, elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle avait lu le rapport de Blum auparavant pourtant, elle n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait de son rapport à cette époque, elle n'avait pas même rencontré cet homme. Mais en lisant cette fois-ci ce qui s'était passé, l'état de démence dans lequel Blum avait retrouvé Jane, elle comprit ce que quelque part elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle, Jane était mort ce soir-là. Il était mort avec sa femme et sa fille, mais il n'avait pas su trouver la paix. Il errait parmi les vivants pour se haïr, culpabiliser, et il avait canalisé toute cette haine contre la cause de son malheur. Avec la faible illusion que ça le rendait vivant, que ça le menait quelque part.

Blum n'avait pas supporté les évènements, il avait démissionné deux jours plus tard et avait écumé les bars. Il n'avait que trente et un an à l'époque. Un an plus tard, son ancien coéquipier avait fait un rapport contre lui, indiquant qu'il traînait avec un gang, les American Bikers. Blum n'avait jamais été arrêté, mais on l'associait encore récemment aux American Bikers. C'était une première piste, les gangs étaient réputés pour leur violence.

Lisbon fit venir Rigsby dans son bureau dès qu'il fut de retour et le chargea de faire des recherches avec l'aide de Cho sur les American Bikers.

Elle évita d'aller manger à midi, elle avait perdu tout appétit pour quoi que ce soit en cours de route, au détour de la vie brisée de celui qu'elle espérait aimer.

* * *

><p>Jane était en colère, terriblement en colère. Contre Lisbon, contre lui-même, contre John LeRouge, contre le monde entier. Il avait recomposé quinze photos, la plupart le montrant lui et Lisbon lors de leurs promenades régulières au parc dans le centre-ville de Sacramento avec Bouh.<p>

Il était incapable de se concentrer, et de toute façon ces photos ne le mèneraient nulle part. Aucune empreinte, aucun point de vue identifiable, aucun signe particulier.

Tout ce que ces photos apportaient, c'était de la colère et de la douleur. Il avait dû blesser Lisbon encore plus, lui donner plus de raisons de s'éloigner, et il réalisait seulement maintenant que le mal qu'il lui faisait, aucun miracle ne le réparerait. Il était inexcusable, il l'avait traitée comme une criminelle, comme si elle lui avait fait tout le tort du monde. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour le protéger lui, et non se protéger elle. Elle l'avait fait pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, pour qu'il ne cherche pas à la surprotéger, pour qu'il vive moins sous pression, pour qu'il garde l'équilibre, pour qu'il continue à dormir mieux… Elle l'avait fait pour son bien, ou du moins ce qu'elle croyait être son bien. Elle l'aimait, et il ne pouvait pas lui demander de changer qui elle était et son besoin de protéger le monde entier. Elle l'aimait, et elle avait voulu éviter d'être rejetée.

C'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il tenta de se calmer en écrivant frénétiquement dans son carnet, y passant toutes ses idées pour écarter la colère et la frustration. Il devait éviter de se faire envahir par John LeRouge sous peine de perdre Lisbon, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Et pourtant, dernièrement, il avait pensé souvent qu'il ferait mieux de tout arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Elle lui faisait croire qu'il pouvait vivre, qu'il pouvait être un homme meilleur, et ce n'était pas bon pour ses plans. Elle mettait trop d'espoirs en lui, et plus d'une fois, il s'était pris à envisager le fait qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant de lui faire plus de mal. Aimer ne veut pas toujours dire rester, il le savait mieux que quiconque, et il savait que plus les jours passaient, et plus ça l'obsédait.

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, la peur le tenaillait. Il avait un irrésistible besoin du bien qu'elle lui faisait, de cet équilibre qu'elle lui offrait. Et bien que l'idée soit toujours aussi étonnante à s'avouer, il l'aimait. Plus que tout ce qui lui restait dans sa vie.

Il l'aimait et il lui faisait du mal en restant, il l'aimait et c'était pour ça qu'il l'enlaçait si fort sans rien dire, il l'aimait et des images de départ le hantaient. Et au final il était terriblement conscient que lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras, sa plus grande peur n'était pas d'être celui qui part, mais celui qui reste.

Que ferait-il sans elle ? Qui serait-il ?

Il ne voyait que le vide du précipice, le bord était trop loin, il avait sauté des mois plus tôt. Il ne voyait que la nuit, le jour avait disparu, englouti.

Le carnet rouge traversa la pièce et alla se fracasser contre une vitre avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Jane se leva brusquement et renversa sa chaise avant de l'envoyer plus loin. Puis il se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de trouver comment on respire encore.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il comprenait que la question avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de « que ferait-il après ? ». Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette question sans réponse, cette terrible vérité…

_Qui choisirait-il ?_

* * *

><p>Lisbon ordonna à Bouh de ne pas trop s'éloigner tout en vérifiant ses notes sur son calepin. D'après son programme, elle irait parler dès le lendemain matin à la famille de Keira avec VanPelt pendant que Cho et Rigsby se chargeraient de trouver un certain Joshua Collins qu'on disait être le chef du gang des American Bikers.<p>

Elle ajouta en marge de se garder du temps pour aller voir Keira à l'hôpital puis siffla Bouh pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle rangea le calepin dans sa poche arrière de jean puis observa le jeune chien faire des cabrioles autour d'elle pour avoir son attention. Et malgré la lourdeur de son cœur, elle offrit une victoire à Bouh lorsqu'elle sourit et le caressa.

Elle se figea en voyant la DS de Jane garée sur le trottoir en face de chez elle. Elle le vit sortir de voiture et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vraiment vu.

-Teresa ! l'appela-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir, répondit-elle sans se tourner.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et fit passer Bouh. Elle vit juste avant de fermer que Jane était à quelques mètres, alors elle verrouilla à double tour.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte lentement, combattant les larmes de son mieux. Elle l'entendit derrière la porte, elle l'entendit essayer d'ouvrir et coller ses mains sur le bois.

-Teresa, ouvre, la supplia-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête contre la porte. Une larme lui échappa malgré elle, malgré la force qu'elle aurait voulu avoir à cet instant.

-Je suis désolé, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, continua-t-il.

Elle devina qu'il collait son front contre la porte, fermant les yeux pour y chercher la force de mentir un peu plus. Trouver de quoi la faire ouvrir et pouvoir la ramener. Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Il avait franchi la ligne, il l'avait trahie une fois de trop. Il avait joué, il l'avait perdue. Alors pourquoi était-ce elle qui pleurait si fort ? Pourquoi était-ce son cœur qui hurlait de douleur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus respirer ?

-Teresa je t'en prie, je ne te blesserai jamais sciemment, ouvre.

Elle chercha le souffle qu'elle avait perdu quelque part dans cet océan où elle se noyait jour après jour, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle était bien trop loin de ses doigts.

Elle ferma les yeux plus fort, comme si ça allait le faire disparaître à jamais, effacer le mal qu'il faisait, le bien aussi, et toutes ces folies qu'ils avaient osé imaginer à deux. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'espoir pas vrai ? Y avait-il eu un instant de vérité ? Ou avaient-ils rêvé..?

Elle entendit sa voix, un peu rauque désormais, répéter les mêmes excuses, la même douleur, la même conscience de ne pas savoir être la bonne personne pour elle... mais il était bien trop épris d'elle pour la libérer. Elle était bien trop éprise de lui pour ne pas sentir son cœur se fissurer à chaque supplication.

Lentement, elle se releva et essuya de son mieux les larmes. Ca ne serait pas les dernières qu'il ferait couler. Elle savait qu'il y en aurait tant d'autres... Et pourtant, elle trouva la force de lever sa main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte. A ce stade avancé de folie, ce n'était plus de la force, c'était de l'aveuglement. C'était refuser de voir qu'elle se détruisait, qu'il la détruisait. Oui mais c'était le refuser pour lui.

Elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit lentement. Elle lui adressa l'un de ces affreux sourires, ceux qui vous font savoir que la personne en face de vous a perdu encore une part d'elle-même.

Elle le laissa l'enlacer et respira son odeur comme une droguée prendrait sa dose. Elle ferma les yeux si fort qu'elle aurait juré qu'elle ne les rouvrirait plus jamais. C'était plus facile de ne pas voir, de s'aveugler.

C'était plus facile de l'aimer.

* * *

><p>Alors ? = Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire Rigsby et les plongeurs et VanPelt l'agent secret... Breeef, toujours là ? =D

Je ne savais gère quel passage choisir pour le prochain chapitre (en ligne vendredi soir si tout va bien, samedi sinon), finalement j'ai opté pour le seul passage déprimant.

_"-Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance ? s'enquit Jane, la voix étranglée._

_-Tu en as déjà usé beaucoup ces derniers mois. Mais tu vas sûrement dire une fois encore que c'est différent aujourd'hui._

_-J'ai besoin de ma vengeance Teresa, tu le sais. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi._

_-Les deux sont contradictoires, et bien que je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir, tu y seras obligé."_

_._

Ps à part: Merci à celles que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement pour vos adorables reviews sur mon "post 3x24". :) [Si vous passez par là: Calypsoh, JulietS, Pasca, Enjoy, melie973 et FewTime: merci !)


	6. S3 Post Scriptum

Helloo-o !

Toutes mes excuses, internet ne connaît pas la campagne ! Mais mon retard (désolée...) a eu pour bénéfice une réconciliation avec ma muse et j'ai maintenant écrit le chapitre 7, donc je peux continuer à poster comme il faut. Oh, et j'ai écrit l'épilogue, oui oui j'ai écrit la fin avant d'y arriver. ... Je suis pardonnée ?

Des milliards de mercis à** LAurore, solealuna, Karyanawel, leelou09, paffi, Jaymaddict, Sweetylove30, Totallyfan, **et** Naftali**. =)

**Anara**: Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer... :/ Et c'est amusant que tu l'ais imaginé dans une salle de bain parce qu'Enjoy a eu la même impression. Pourtant il me semble pas avoir parlé d'une salle de bain ? Mince, j'écris des choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même. ^^' Quant à savoir s'ils s'aiment, ne t'en fais point, foi de Dämon, j'ai tout prévu. ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci mille fois pour tes reviews! =D

**Enjoy**: Je suis une groupie de tes reviews. Par contre, je culpabilise souvent de ne pas être en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant... ^^' Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le retour des photos, je me le gardai en réserve depuis un moment et j'osais espérer que personne n'aurait oublié ! Et je trouve très amusant ton attention aux disputes, remarque, ça m'arrange pour la suite des évènements. ^^ J'ai tenté de garder la légèreté apportée par l'équipe dans les chapitres suivants, parce que le "drama" et moi ne sommes jamais amis longtemps. ^^' Et non non il me semble pas que ça se passait dans la salle de bain... Pourtant j'ai rien touché, j'ai remis le texte brut ! C'est plutôt amusant comme idée. ^^ Merci un millions de fois. =)

**JulietS**: Quelle review ! =D Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Oh et tu as aimé le passage VanPelt qui espionne, merci ! \o/ J'avais un peu peur que la lecture du rapport ne passe pas puisque c'est juste du narratif, donc ta review m'a fait super plaisir. :) Et la folie de Jane... Moi qui pensais en oublier bien des facettes, c'est juste génial de lire que quelques unes ressortent ! =D Et j'essaierai de tenir compte de ton avis et de mettre plus de pensées de Jane. ;) Et tes reviews sont géniales, je t'assure. Merci, mille fois merci. =)

**FewTime**: Je suis désolée, cette fois, _je _suis en retard... ^^' Je suis contente que le retour des photos ait fait mouche, j'avais peur de les avoir trop fait oublier. =) La dispute t'a apparemment plu, et je vis ça comme un succès, parce que ce n'est pas la dernière ! Et je fais de mon mieux pour garder une note joyeuse pour contrebalancer, donc je suis contente de ne pas avoir trop caffouillé. =) Et déjà que le début m'a fait super plaisir, mais alors tout le reste de ta review... je ne sais même plus quoi dire à moins de te faire une déclaration ! (ce qui serait un peu embarrassant ^^). Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle pour tes reviews si géniales ! Oh, et je n'ai pas fini d'écrire la sphère, à dire vrai, je viens récemment de me remettre à l'écriture, je n'avais pas de chapitre 5 encore hier... ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Post Scriptum :<span>

Le crépuscule, encore, remarqua Lisbon en fixant son regard sur la fenêtre. Tout allait d'ordinaire si bien au crépuscule. Tout était silencieux, et les dernières lueurs orangées du jour dessinaient des formes abstraites sur les murs. Et pourtant, dans cette étrange atmosphère, elle eut pour la première fois l'impression d'étouffer. Elle savait au fond d'elle que son choix était fait, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, de courage. Elle l'aimait pourtant, elle l'aimait immensément.

Elle soupira et arrêta la main de Jane qui allait et venait le long de son bras, puis, lentement, comme si elle avait peur de se briser, elle s'écarta de lui. Elle échappa à sa main qui se referma sur le vide et sortit du lit.

Elle retira son pull, espérant échapper à cette sensation d'étouffement, puis se posta devant la fenêtre. Elle vit son adorable voisine Madame Mawson s'occuper d'arroser ses fleurs et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Elle enviait la vie tranquille de cette chère Madame Mawson, elle enviait sa joie de vivre malgré les douleurs de la vie qu'elle avait perdue.

-Teresa ?

-Hmm ? répondit-elle distraitement.

-Est-ce que je t'ai perdue ?

Elle se tourna vers lui un moment, observant son visage dans l'attente. Elle le vit lutter contre ses émotions, mais elle sentait la peur au fond de sa voix, cette stupide peur de l'abandon. Elle haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. C'est toi le génie, à toi de me le dire.

-Je n'y arrive pas, reconnut-il à contrecœur.

-Je dois considérer ça comme une victoire ?

-Sûrement, sourit-il tristement.

-Combien de mensonges as-tu en réserve ?

Il détourna le regard et elle roula des yeux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle l'entendit se lever pour la rejoindre, mais il n'osa pas la toucher, il se contenta de rester derrière elle, brûlant sa nuque de son regard.

-Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance ? s'enquit-il, la voix étranglée.

-Tu en as déjà usé beaucoup ces derniers mois. Mais tu vas sûrement dire une fois encore que c'est différent aujourd'hui.

-J'ai besoin de ma vengeance Teresa, tu le sais. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi.

-Les deux sont contradictoires, et bien que je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir, tu y seras obligé.

-Pas aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il. Aujourd'hui c'est encore un jour sans choix, on a encore du temps.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu me demandes de rester en attendant que tu trouves John LeRouge, tu me demandes de rester en attendant que tu plantes un couteau dans le cœur de cet homme, tu me demandes de vivre dans l'attente de ce jour où tu nous tueras tous les trois… Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?

-Et si mon choix était autre ? Si une fois face à lui je trouvais la force de me contenter de l'avoir trouvé ?

-A d'autres, rit-elle –sans joie.

Elle revint à la fenêtre en soupirant.

-Le jour où il a tué Kelly, il m'a dit que mon rôle serait de te faire hésiter, et que tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait dans ce jeu, c'était l'idée de te voir choisir entre ta vie passée et moi, _lui_ et moi. Ose me dire qu'il se trompe, ose me dire qu'il n'a pas compris comment tu fonctionnes.

Jane resta silencieux.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, conclut-elle amèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse d'autre ? Je suis comme ça.

-Non, protesta-t-elle. Tu ne l'étais pas avant. Tu es ce qu'il a fait de toi, il t'a forgé à l'image qu'il voulait et tu fais exactement ce qu'il attend de toi. Ne crois surtout pas que tu maîtrises quoi que ce soit Patrick, parce que le jour où vous serez face à face, c'est _lui_ qui plantera son couteau dans ta chair, et non l'inverse. Et s'il ne te tue pas physiquement, il finira par t'avoir à l'usure, ou peut-être même par une autre victime trop proche de toi. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette victime ce sera moi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte d'être ici, avec moi, et de me supplier de te reprendre ? Tu sautes à pieds joints dans tous les pièges qu'il a tendus. Tu vends ton âme au diable et tu n'en as même pas conscience.

Un lourd silence s'installa, les enveloppant tous les deux comme pour les isoler définitivement. Pourtant, comme une lueur de phare dans le brouillard, Lisbon discerna quelques mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Jane. Elle fronça les sourcils puis fit volte-face pour le dévisager.

-Pardon ? murmura-t-elle, un peu choquée.

-Je reste parce que je t'aime, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus sûre. Je sais que c'est mon excuse la plus stupide et la moins originale, mais c'est aussi la plus vraie, la chose la plus sincère que je te dirai jamais. Et je te supplie de nous accorder une trêve pendant quelques temps. Appelle ça une autre chance si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas partir, pas ce soir, je n'en suis pas capable…

Elle resta un moment interdite puis lui tourna le dos pour fermer les yeux et enfouir sa douleur au plus profond d'elle. Tout le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé avait disparu, et seuls les mots de Jane résonnaient. Fichu manipulateur.

Elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, en proie au doute. Elle le sentit glisser ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'enlacer doucement, puis il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule et cacha sa tête dans son cou.

Elle sut dès cet instant que ce soir, aucun d'eux n'irait nulle part.

* * *

><p>Jane se réveilla seul et ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine douleur. Il se redressa dans le lit et tenta d'échapper à sa nuit emplie de cauchemars. Lisbon les avait chassés auparavant, mais cette nuit, elle les avait provoqués. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et qu'ils devaient arrêter, tout arrêter. Mais il n'était pas prêt, pas encore. Et il savait que lorsqu'elle parviendrait à le chasser, il ne respecterait pas sa décision, il savait qu'il ferait son possible pour la ramener. Il ne renoncerait pas à elle, jamais. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait de bien dans sa vie, un semblant de guérison, il s'y accrocherait… Et il se faisait peur à lui-même.<p>

Lorsqu'il fut plus réveillé, il vit un post-it sur la porte de la chambre. Le bout de papier fit remonter des souvenirs agréables, des souvenirs qui eurent le mérite de le faire sourire. Au cours de ces derniers mois, Lisbon avait pris la délicieuse habitude de lui laisser des post-its lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter alors qu'il n'était pas là ou pas réveillé. Tous plus humoristiques et tendres les uns que les autres, il s'était pris à les collectionner –sans qu'elle le sache, il avait sa fierté.

Il appréhenda cependant la lecture de celui-ci. Ils ne s'étaient pas exactement endormis après une discussion légère.

Il se résolut cependant à se lever pour lire.

_« Hey l'endormi, je suis partie faire mon travail, tu sais ce truc qui paye les factures ? Tu devrais essayer. »_

Il secoua la tête en souriant, ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait pensé. Et lorsque généralement elle laissait autant de gentillesse sur un post-it, il pouvait s'attendre à en trouver d'autres. Il adora l'idée, et il sut que c'était la façon qu'avait Lisbon de lui dire qu'il avait sa chance et que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par Bouh. En le caressant, il remarqua que le chien avait un bout de papier dans son collier et roula des yeux. Elle rivalisait d'inventivités à chaque fois.

_« N'oublie pas de nourrir Bouh et de faire la vaisselle, c'est ton tour. »_

Bon, ça, il s'en serait passé. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ressortit qu'il remarqua un autre post-it derrière la porte. Il sourit et le lut, une serviette sur les hanches.

_« Je parie que tu vas inonder la salle de bain en lisant celui-là. »_

Il regarda ses pieds et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-En plein dans le mil, Teresa, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Il s'essuya, épongea le sol, puis partit s'habiller. Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier, il trouva un autre post-it.

_« Pancakes dans le placard des conserves. N'en donne pas à Bouh. (C'est un ordre.) »_

En entendant son nom, le chien redressa les oreilles et Jane sourit en le caressant.

-Ta maîtresse te martyrise toujours autant mon pauvre Bouh…

Il trouva un autre post-it sur le réfrigérateur.

_« Ne sois pas __trop__ en retard quand même. Active-toi. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et vit le neuf heure et quart qu'elle indiquait. Elle le connaissait à ce point ou elle l'espionnait ? C'était fascinant.

Il fit la vaisselle comme demandée et nourrit Bouh.

En attrapant les clefs de sa DS, il trouva un nouveau post-it et le joignit aux autres en souriant toujours autant. Elle illuminait sa vie.

_« Je suis peut-être une grande idéaliste, mais évite de dépasser les limitations de vitesse, même si tu es fichtrement en retard. »_

Il salua Bouh gaiement et sortit pour rejoindre sa DS d'un pas léger. Comme il l'espérait, il trouva un nouveau message sur le siège conducteur, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en découvrant que Lisbon s'était essayée à l'origami sous la forme d'un simple bateau. Il ouvrit la portière et prit le bateau, puis il s'assit tout en ouvrant le papier.

_« Midi. Terrasse (tu sais laquelle)._

_Ps : Moi aussi. »_

Il relut le mot plusieurs fois, mais son rythme cardiaque ne ralentit pas pour autant. Lorsqu'il démarra, il savait déjà que même si un jour elle partait, il la retrouverait.

* * *

><p>VanPelt avait pris soin de ne pas trop parler dans la voiture, gardant le peu de conversation avec sa patronne sur un terrain neutre. Elle n'avait pas les talents de Jane, mais elle connaissait un peu comment fonctionnait les gens. Avec le temps, elle avait appris que si elle voulait apprendre quoi que ce soit de Lisbon, il fallait la laisser se fourvoyer seule. La brune avait beau lui faire bien plus confiance qu'avant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle, elle était aussi fermée qu'une huître –sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de Bouh. Lisbon adorait parler de Bouh, et elle acceptait régulièrement d'en montrer des photos –la plupart avait été prise par Jane, mais VanPelt l'ignorait, elle se contentait d'apprécier ce semblant de relation amicale avec cette femme fascinante qu'était sa patronne. Elle ne posait pas de questions, de peur de perdre le peu de confiance acquis.<p>

Alors, malgré son immense curiosité –pourquoi Lisbon vérifiait-elle son portable si souvent, pourquoi portait-elle une chemise un peu grande pour elle (la chemise en question sembla familière à la rousse mais elle ne l'associait pas à Lisbon dans ses souvenirs) et tant d'autres questions– VanPelt resta silencieuse sur tout sujet gênant et s'abaissa même à parler météo.

Mais lorsqu'elles sortirent toutes deux d'un même mouvement de la voiture, Grace était toujours persuadée que Lisbon cachait quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec Jane.

Ce fut Lisbon qui sonna à la porte de l'immense maison, et très vite la femme de ménage vint les accueillir. Elle les introduisit dans le hall aussitôt qu'elle eut croisé leurs plaques et s'éclipsa pour prévenir ses employeurs.

-Pfiou, même si je ne touchais pas à mon compte pendant un an, je ne pourrais pas m'acheter un tel palace, fit remarquer VanPelt à voix basse.

-Alors imaginez la maison que ça serait si _eux_ ne touchaient pas à leur compte pendant un an, répondit Lisbon dans un léger sourire amusé.

VanPelt observa un moment les lieux, puis estima que ses rêves étaient bien trop chers pour elle et revint sur terre juste à temps pour voir un couple s'approcher. L'homme était grand, mince, les tempes grisonnantes, et arborait un sourire coincé plutôt ridicule. VanPelt lui donnait cinquante ans, guère moins. La femme en revanche était clairement d'origine hispanique et surtout bien plus jeune. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus et était habillée à la dernière mode. Préciser qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la mère biologique de Keira aurait été superflu.

-Valentin Gilder, je suis le père de Keira, s'introduisit l'homme en leur serrant la main. Quelle tragédie vraiment… Je vous présente ma compagne Maria, termina-t-il en laissant ladite Maria avancer pour serrer les mains des deux agents à son tour.

-Nous devrions nous installer dans le salon, suggéra Maria.

Valentin indiqua la direction d'une main levée et ferma la marche jusqu'à l'immense salon –VanPelt aurait plus parlé de salle de bal digne d'un grand film mais se retint de trop y penser. Elle prit place à côté de Lisbon sur un canapé au prix sûrement plus élevé que son loyer. Maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre l'allergie aux gens riches que faisait sa patronne.

-Dîtes-moi agent Lisbon, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? s'enquit Valentin. Nous n'avions que très peu de rapports avec mon gendre, il ne venait que rarement.

-Nous aimerions savoir si vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel le jour de sa disparition, répondit Lisbon.

-Rien le concernant en tout cas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh juste un détail sans importance, mais bon, on dit que les détails ne sont pas toujours anodins hein ? ricana Valentin.

-Monsieur Gilder, quel est ce détail ?

-Keira s'est fait voler son téléphone à l'hôpital. Vous vous rendez compte ? Dans un hôpital ! Un portable dernier cri et très difficile à obtenir, je vais devoir faire jouer mes relations pour en retrouver un aussi bon.

VanPelt fit de son mieux pour ne pas rouler des yeux. La fille de cet homme était à l'hôpital et il pleurait sur la disparition d'un portable à la mode ? Les hommes riches n'étaient définitivement pas son type, c'était décidé.

-Nous avons entendu dire que les relations étaient tendues entre vous et Jared, reprit Lisbon sans relever l'histoire du téléphone.

Grace ne put que reconnaître et admirer son professionnalisme. Elle avait elle-même eu du mal à ne pas serrer des poings.

-Eh bien, nous avons été surpris par le choix de Keira, c'était le jardinier après tout… Et puis ils sont jeunes vous savez ? Keira a à peine vingt-quatre ans et Jared ne doit pas en avoir plus de vingt-six.

-« Devait », corrigea Lisbon machinalement.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez parlé au présent monsieur Gilder, votre gendre est mort.

Il y eut un moment de silence lourd, puis Valentin se racla la gorge, l'air navré.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, la nouvelle est si inattendue que j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser.

-Connaissez-vous Vincent Blum ? s'enquit VanPelt sans vraiment y penser.

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait et adressa un regard désolé à Lisbon qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était une question pertinente, elle n'avait rien contre.

-Vincent Blum vous dîtes ? répéta Valentin en fouillant sa mémoire.

-Il était policier il y a quelques années, il a apparemment pris part aux activités d'un gang : les American Bikers, ça ne vous dit rien ?

-Euh… le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne saurai vous dire plus, avoua Valentin. Pourquoi est-ce important ? Il est suspect ?

-Non monsieur, il est mort, répondit Lisbon. Son corps a été retrouvé avec celui de Jared.

-Je crois que je me souviens de quelque chose, intervint soudain Maria.

Lisbon et VanPelt lui adressèrent un regard étonné, pendant un instant elles avaient oublié qu'elle existait. Et aux vues de la tête que faisait son compagnon, lui aussi l'avait oubliée.

-Keira est journaliste, vous le savez peut-être ?

-C'était dans son dossier, approuva VanPelt.

-Elle a écrit un article sur les policiers qui passent du mauvais côté, et il me semble qu'elle le citait dedans. Vous devriez lui demander, elle pourra vous aider mieux que moi.

-C'est déjà un début, sourit VanPelt en notant mentalement de chercher un article de Keira parlant de Blum dans la base de données.

Lisbon posa quelques questions de routines –plus au cas où ils n'auraient pas d'alibis que par réelle conviction– puis elles saluèrent poliment le couple et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Ce n'est qu'une fois près des grilles que Maria les rattrapa en trottinant.

-Vous devez trouver qui a fait ça, les pria-t-elle. Valentin s'en fiche, il n'aimait pas Jared et il n'a jamais compris l'importance qu'il avait pour Keira… Mais je vous en prie, Keira aura besoin de savoir, elle a un esprit rationnel, elle est très brillante vous savez ?

-Vous l'avez élevée ? s'enquit VanPelt.

-Non, je ne suis que récente dans sa vie, reconnut Maria. Mais c'est une gamine qui n'a véritablement connu l'amour d'un homme que dans les yeux de Jared. Sans lui, elle est perdue, vous devez lui donner de quoi se raccrocher à la vie. Trouvez le responsable, je vous en prie.

-C'est notre travail madame, répondit Lisbon dans un sourire rassurant.

Maria acquiesça dans un faible sourire puis sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut coupée par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun, l'air perdu. VanPelt remarqua avec stupeur qu'il avait les yeux violets.

-Miss Enadora, ma mère m'a dit que Keira n'allait pas bien ? s'enquit l'inconnu, apparemment inquiet.

-Elle est à l'hôpital, Jared a été retrouvé.

-Où ça ? Quand ?

-Vous êtes un proche de la famille ? s'enquit Lisbon auprès du jeune homme.

-Curtis est notre voisin, intervint Maria. Il s'est toujours très bien entendu avec Keira et Jared. Curtis, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais Jared… Jared a été assassiné.

Ledit Curtis sembla être pendant un moment en état de choc puis se reprit.

-Comment va Keira ? Où est-elle ?

-A l'hôpital, elle a besoin de repos, répondit Maria. Elle reviendra quand elle sera en meilleure forme.

-Vous devriez éviter les visites pendant quelques temps, notifia Lisbon. Laissez-lui le temps.

Curtis acquiesça, les yeux dans le vide. VanPelt tira la même conclusion que sa patronne : il ne tirerait rien du voisin, bien trop atterré pour s'être douté un instant du drame qui s'était joué.

Elles prirent congé et remontèrent en voiture.

-Bon, eh bien espérons que Rigsby et Cho auront dégoté un plus gros poisson que le père au cœur de glace, conclut Lisbon en démarrant.

-Espérons qu'ils reviendront en un seul morceau, renchérit Grace.

-Je parie sur Cho, lança la brune sur un ton joueur.

Grace la dévisagea un moment puis sourit, amusée.

-Pari tenu, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle aurait au moins gagné un moment de complicité avec son intouchable patronne, songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut réalisé qu'elle avait perdu d'avance le pari –Rigsby était fort, mais Cho était bien plus rapide.

* * *

><p>-Je te dis que tu me dois ces trente dollars Cho, insista Rigsby alors qu'il se garait devant un bar. Tu me les dois depuis le premier jour où tu as parié qu'il reviendrait vers Lisbon pendant l'affaire Kelly.<p>

Son ami sortit de la voiture et examina la photo de Joshua Collins qu'il avait dans les mains avant de la passer à son coéquipier.

-Enfin ! Tu imagines Jane et Lisbon ensemble ? insista Rigsby. Lisbon ne le permettrait jamais.

-Lisbon a toujours eu un faible pour Jane, à ton avis pourquoi elle l'a laissé en vie tout ce temps ? répondit Cho d'un ton égal.

-Tu te trompes, il y a peut-être de la tension entre eux, mais ils ne sont pas passés à l'acte.

-Joshua Collins quarante-quatre ans, fils d'Harry Collins, coupa Cho. Il a été arrêté une vingtaine de fois pour vol, port d'arme illégal et autres petits délits, jamais arrêté pour ses vraies activités.

-Je sais ça, marmotta Rigsby. Mais dis-moi, son père, c'est pas le mec qui est entré dans le commissariat du Vieux Sacramento et qui a tiré au hasard il y a cinq ans ?

-Si c'est lui, les flics l'ont abattu.

-Quel exemple pour le gamin, déplora Rigsby alors qu'ils entraient dans le bar.

-Le gamin en question est un chef de gang.

Rigsby acquiesça rapidement en vérifiant que son arme était toujours là puis suivit Cho à travers le bar insalubre vers une porte indiquant que seul le personnel était autorisé à entrer. Un serveur tenta de les arrêter mais un coup d'œil à la plaque de Cho le dissuada d'argumenter et il s'éloigna rapidement.

Cho ouvrit la porte sans se soucier de frapper et mit sa plaque en évidence. Il y avait six personnes dans la salle, quatre hommes et deux femmes. Ils étaient occupés à regarder un match de football américain mais prirent la peine d'adresser des regards peu impressionnés aux deux intrus.

L'une des femmes arborait des cheveux rouges flamboyant, ce fut elle qui se pencha à l'oreille de celui que les deux agents reconnurent comme Joshua Collins et attira son attention sur eux.

-Kimball Cho ici ? s'étonna Collins avec un sourire carnassier. Tu te remets à bosser avec les Avon Park et tu veux négocier ?

-Je ne suis plus avec eux, répondit Cho. Vos guerres internes ne m'intéressent pas. Nous sommes du CBI, et nous avons des questions.

-Mais avons-nous des réponses ? s'amusa Collins en tournant pleinement son attention vers eux.

Il resta un moment à fixer Cho puis, dans un sourire, il se tourna vers Rigsby.

-Vous aussi vous cherchez des réponses ?

-Nous enquêtons sur la mort de Vincent Blum, répondit Rigsby. D'après nos rapports il travaillait avec vous.

-Pauvre Vinnie, déplora la femme aux cheveux rouges. J'ai toujours dit qu'il finirait mal. Les flics qui ne savent pas où se tenir finissent tous comme ça.

-Il avait démissionné, précisa Rigsby.

-Si démissionner veut dire « tomber en dépression », alors nous sommes d'accords. Le pauvre chou a noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. On l'aurait tué à coup de bouteille que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Il a été tué par balle madame, répondit Rigsby.

-Qu'il repose en paix, conclut-elle en souriant –pas le moins du monde touchée.

-Quelqu'un sait quelque chose ? reprit Cho.

Cette fois, les autres membres présents s'intéressèrent à la discussion, tous l'air amusé.

-Pourquoi on dirait quoi que ce soit aux flics ? s'enquit Collins.

-Blum travaillait pour vous. Si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, vous coopérez, répondit Cho.

-Vous n'avez rien qui nous relie à lui sauf un rapport datant de plusieurs années. Revenez quand vous aurez un dossier ou un mandat, et on en reparlera.

Rigsby vit son coéquipier perdre patience et fit un pas en avant.

-Sur quoi était Blum avant de mourir ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard pour éviter que Cho ne dépasse une ligne de sécurité.

Tous rirent légèrement en réponse à sa question.

-Cherchez ailleurs, vous ne trouverez pas son tueur ici, conclut Collins.

-Jared Zeller, ça vous dit quelque chose ? insista Rigsby.

-Jared Zeller ? releva Collins. Les gars, on a emmerdé ou tué un Jared Zeller ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses compagnons.

-Me semble pas, répondit un homme corpulent. Le nom m'dit rien.

-On ne connaît pas de Jared Zeller alors, termina Collins. Maintenant, pouvons-nous retourner à notre match ?

-C'est pas fini, intervint rudement Cho. Si vous l'avez tué, on reviendra vous chercher.

-C'est cela. Bonne journée messieurs.

Rigsby soupira et donna un coup d'épaule pour ramener Cho sur terre. Ils prirent congé du groupe peu coopératif.

-Ils savent quelque chose sur la mort de Blum, marmotta Cho lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bar.

-On n'a rien sur eux, lui fit remarquer Rigsby. Il faut creuser plus avant de les accuser de quoi que ce soit.

Cho acquiesça et remonta en voiture. Alors que Rigsby montait côté conducteur, il chercha quoi dire pour éclairer les humeurs sombres de son ami et ne parvint qu'à maintenir qu'il avait raison concernant Jane et Lisbon.

-Arrête de parler de ça, on dirait VanPelt, lui répondit Cho.

-Tu feras moins le malin quand tu devras me donner les trente dollars pour de bon.

-C'est toi qui me dois trente dollars, j'ai vu Jane embrasser Lisbon dans la salle de la photocopieuse la semaine dernière.

-Qu-quoi ? balbutia le grand brun. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

-A ton avis ? répondit Cho, blasé.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, marmotta Rigsby. C'est le truc de Grace ce genre de ragot.

-Parier fait ressortir ton côté féminin.

-J'espère que c'était de l'humour parce que sinon, t'es vraiment mort Cho.

-D'accord. C'était pas de l'humour.

Rigsby lui adressa un regard noir mais quelques mètres plus loin, il se prit à rire.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Cho.

-J'imaginais la tête de Grace si elle surprenait Jane et Lisbon, s'amusa Rigsby.

-Parle pas de malheur, elle serait capable de faire de l'apoplexie.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà \o Suis-je pardonnée ? Enfin, plus important, êtes-vous toujours là ? ^^'

Si oui (_insérer prières de l'auteure ici_), rendez-vous mercredi matin pour le chapitre 5 et d'ici là, voici un aperçu:

_"Ne la laissez pas partir monsieur Jane, répéta Keira. Je sais qui vous êtes, on m'a raconté votre histoire, votre quête… Vous avez quelque chose de précieux, et vous devriez plus vous soucier de ça que de l'homme qui vous hante. C'est ce que je faisais avec Jared, c'est ce que je comptais faire pour l'éternité… Avoir les mains vides est le pire sentiment du monde, et vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?"_


	7. S3 Les masques

Helloo-o !

Je suis en retard mais c'était jour de conseil de classe, dernier jour de prépa, bref, tant d'excuses me direz-vous !

Sachez que me replonger dans vos reviews m'a fait tout oublier, c'est génial. =)

Des milliers de mercis à **Karyanawel, Jaymaddict, leelou09, LAurore, paffi, Pasca, Sweetylove30** et **Totallyfan**. =)

**Quelqu'un qui ne m'a point laissé son nom **=) : Ton enthousiasme m'a ravie ! Surtout que tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié autant l'aspect joyeux des post-it que triste de leur conversation, alors je suis contente. ^^ Merci à toi !

**FewTime**: J'adore Maurice le poisson rouge ! ^^ Et quelle review tu as écrite, "wow" fut ma première réaction. =) Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes si bien leur situation, et que tu arrives à "l'apprécier" (malgré tout) dans ma façon de l'écrire. Lisbon qui explose et Jane qui agace, c'était un peu mon idée, et je semble avoir réussi, donc je suis heureuse. Et tu ne te fais guère de films sur le PS ! :) Pour ce qui est des photos, ce n'est pas vraiment une coïncidence, plus un fil conducteur. =) Enfin, l'enquête, je vais m'arranger pour faire des rappels réguliers de tous les éléments. :) Sur ce, je te remercie infiniment. =)

**JulietS**: Ne t'en fais pas, rien qu'une telle review me ravit. =) Je suis contente que ce "je t'aime" (que je ne voulais absolument pas mettre) t'ait plu. Et je dois avouer que je voyais bien Jane le dire le premier. Nous étions donc sur la même longueur d'ondes. ^^ Je suis également très contente de lire que tu as apprécié la conversation de Cho et Rigsby. ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup, et je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, nul besoin de t'en faire. =)

**Enjoy**: Deal! Tu m'écris des reviews aussi passionnantes que les tiennes à vie et je continue à écrire. *j'ai honte de ce que je viens dire mais ce fut drôle à dire ^^'* J'ai été agréablement surprise de lire que tu as aimé la phrase "est-ce que je t'ai perdu?", je doutais de cette phrase presque autant que du PS de Teresa. =) Et si tu as envie de baffer Jane et qu'en même temps tu trouves ce qu'il fait/dit "beau", ça veut dire que je suis pas si nulle. lol Oh, et je suis ravie de lire que je ne suis point la seule à m'amuser avec des post-it ! ^^ Oh et ta deuxième review est tombée à point nommé pour me remonter le moral. C'est vrai que le texte a de quoi faire penser à cette histoire, et puis c'est bien dit. =) Merci pour tout, vraiment !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Les Masques :<span>

Une infirmière indiqua le chemin à Jane et il la remercia brièvement avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'hôpital de Keira Zeller. Lisbon allait sûrement le chercher et s'agacer qu'il soit venu sans son avis ou sans coéquipier, mais c'était une habitude à prendre.

La jeune femme était dans un meilleur état que la veille, constata-t-il en entrant. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges, preuve qu'elle avait encore des larmes à offrir à son cher mari défunt, mais elle semblait moins… folle. Un petit garçon était dans la pièce. Il devait avoir dix ans environ, les cheveux blonds, maigre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il lisait un livre à une vitesse alarmante. Jane ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un moment, fasciné par la rapidité avec laquelle les pages tournaient.

-C'est un surdoué, l'informa la voix un peu rauque de Keira.

A ces mots ledit surdoué leva les yeux de son livre et dévisagea Jane, puis il tourna la tête vers Keira, comme s'il cherchait un signal.

-Dis bonjour à Monsieur Jane Tony, lui répondit doucement Keira.

-Patrick Jane, Juillet 1969, consultant pour le Bureau Californien d'Investigation, répondit Tony d'une voix monotone.

Jane fut instantanément fasciné. Comment un gamin pouvait avoir enregistré son nom et des informations sur lui alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ?

-Ignorez-le, soupira Keira. Vous l'intimidez alors il va sortir tout ce qu'il peut sur vous jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente en sécurité à nouveau.

Jane se racla la gorge, se forçant à détourner le regard vers Keira.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'enquit-il.

-Je suis journaliste, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je connais votre histoire.

Le visage de Jane s'assombrit légèrement mais il se reprit, jetant un coup d'œil discret au jeune Tony qui avait repris sa lecture.

-Il est à moitié autiste, du moins c'est ce que les meilleurs ont dit, l'informa Keira. Parfois il est là, parfois il n'a même pas conscience d'exister. Il est surdoué, pas besoin de retenir quoi que ce soit soi-même, il suffit de demander à Tony de l'apprendre. Il connaît l'annuaire de Sacramento par cœur.

-Vraiment ? sourit Jane, époustouflé.

Keira acquiesça dans un fantôme de sourire, encore incapable d'offrir plus que de la politesse.

-Tony ? appela soudain Jane.

Le petit garçon leva la tête, ses yeux évitaient les siens mais il lui faisait savoir qu'il écoutait.

-Teresa Lisbon ? suggéra Jane dans un sourire carnassier.

-Juin 1972, Agent Senior au Bureau Californien d'Investigation. Numéro 1139438274.

Jane émit un sifflement appréciateur et félicita l'enfant avec un sourire. Tony n'y prêta aucune attention et retourna à son livre.

-Il n'a que peu d'émotions, soupira Keira avec un regard navré pour l'enfant. La seule qu'il éprouve vraiment est la peur. Il est sujet à toute sorte de phobies. Autrement, il est aussi impassible qu'un mur… Quoi qu'un mur se fissure, ironisa-t-elle finalement.

-Qui est-il ? demanda Jane sans quitter le petit Tony des yeux.

-Le frère adoptif de Jared. Kati est sa mère biologique. Quand il a appris que son grand-frère était mort, il n'a pas réagi, comme toujours. Mais peu après il a piqué une crise et m'a réclamée. Kati l'a amené il y a quelques heures et depuis il n'a pas bougé.

-Vous êtes proche de lui ?

-Tony n'est pas un enfant comme les autres, répondit Keira en haussant les épaules. Les autres ne jouent pas avec lui, ils ne comprennent pas comment il fonctionne.

-Et vous arrivez à jouer avec lui ?

-Les bons jours, oui. Jared était plus doué que moi...

La voix de Keira se brisa et elle ferma les yeux, réprimant la vague de douleur pourtant inévitable. Jane eut une moue navrée et frôla sa main doucement.

-Est-ce que la douleur part un jour ? souffla-t-elle.

-Elle part chaque jour un peu plus, sourit-il faiblement.

Elle acquiesça et essuya la larme qui lui avait échappé. En l'entendant se moucher, Tony releva soudainement la tête et posa son livre. Il se leva pour venir s'appuyer contre le lit de Keira puis sans hésitation, il leva sa main pâle et maigre pour la poser sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il caressa ses cheveux maladroitement, sans rien dire. Keira lui sourit entre ses larmes, le remerciant doucement, et Tony retourna s'asseoir. Il reprit son livre, et redevint impassible.

-Il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il comprend que je suis triste, avoua Keira. Il est capable de beaucoup de compassion mais il ne sait pas l'exprimer. Je ne sais même pas s'il réalise que Jared…

Elle ne put prononcer les mots mais Jane acquiesça, lui faisant savoir qu'il comprenait.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, reprit Keira. Je me souviens vous avoir vu là-bas, lorsque cette femme tentait de me… Enfin, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur.

-Vous étiez désespérée, je connais ce sentiment. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu, la rassura-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit.

-J'ai toujours l'impression que Jared va apparaître à la porte de ma chambre, me dire que c'était une mauvaise blague, et nous ramener à la maison… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au bébé ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jane se trouva sans réponse, sans trait d'esprit, sans mot de réconfort. Il ne put qu'offrir un regard sincèrement désolé.

-Comment avez-vous fait monsieur Jane ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

-Je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple, j'en ai bien peur, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle acquiesça tristement et se mordit les lèvres avant de murmurer des excuses. Il les chassa d'un sourire rassurant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Est-ce que vous vous sentez prête à répondre à des questions ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit immédiatement signe que non, l'air soudain paniqué.

-Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle comme une supplique. Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps, je vous dirai tout ce que je peux me rappeler mais…

-Ne vous en faîtes, la coupa-t-il gentiment. Quand vous serez prête, demandez le numéro de mon amie Teresa Lisbon à Tony, et nous viendrons.

-Juin 1972, Agent Senior au Bureau Californien d'Investigation. Numéro 1139…

-Tony, pas la peine, le coupa Keira avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

Jane sourit en adressant un coup d'œil à l'enfant puis retourna à Keira.

-Elle est plus que votre amie, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Keira.

Jane acquiesça légèrement, conscient que Lisbon le tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

-Ne la laissez pas partir, déclara Keira comme si elle l'en suppliait. Les gens devraient moins penser à se dire au revoir et plus penser à profiter du temps qu'ils leur restent… La leçon est cruelle, je l'ai apprise à mes dépends.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire désolé. Mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi faciles qu'elles vont vous paraître pendant quelques temps.

-Je suis veuve à vingt-quatre ans, répondit-elle. Mon enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père. Je ne vois rien de facile dans cette situation.

-Mais vous voyez toutes les autres situations comme faciles, c'est une réaction normal au traumatisme.

-C'est ce que dit le psy de ce matin.

Jane eut un sourire ironique, il s'abaissait au niveau d'un psy maintenant ?

-Ne la laissez pas partir monsieur Jane. Je sais qui vous êtes, on m'a raconté votre histoire, votre quête… Vous avez quelque chose de précieux, et vous devriez plus vous soucier de ça que de l'homme qui vous hante. C'est ce que je faisais avec Jared, c'est ce que je comptais faire pour l'éternité… Avoir les mains vides est le pire sentiment du monde, et vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Jane détourna le regard, crispant sa mâchoire. Il avait tendance à détester qu'on lui donne des leçons mais celle-ci était d'autant plus difficile à avaler qu'elle sonnait tristement vraie. Il savait que tôt ou tard Lisbon allait vouloir tout laisser tomber, et il ne savait pas encore s'il saurait la retenir. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, mais sa volonté irait un jour ou l'autre contre celle de Lisbon.

-Je reviendrai quand vous serez prête, marmotta-t-il. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Tony, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'enfant qui ne sourcilla pas.

Il quitta la chambre rapidement après un salut à peine poli à Keira. Il avait besoin d'air, désespérément besoin de respirer. Il étouffait, suffoquait, se noyait…

Et la peur comprimait ses poumons chaque jour un peu plus.

* * *

><p>Lisbon mit un point temporaire à ses notes et ferma le fichier informatique avant de laisser son visage s'enfouir dans ses mains, les coudes sur le bureau. Ils n'avaient rien qu'un semblant de connexion entre les victimes et Cho et Rigsby étaient revenus plus que bredouille. Elle sentait déjà que cette affaire allait lui porter sur les nerfs et elle n'en avait pas besoin en ce moment. Elle avait besoin d'avoir la tête claire, besoin de repenser ses choix, reconsidérer son avenir. Tout ce qu'une enquête pour double homicide ne lui offrirait pas.<p>

Elle soupira et sortit la tête de ses mains, l'air abattu. Elle adressa un coup d'œil à son tiroir, ce même tiroir qui se rappelait douloureusement à elle dernièrement. Elle y pensait depuis qu'elle était revenue, depuis ses trois jours loin de Sacramento, loin de Jane pour la première fois en quatre mois.

Elle hésita, puis, pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle céda à la tentation d'ouvrir le tiroir.

Elle attrapa la boîte à bijoux comme si elle était susceptible de la brûler, du bout des doigts, dans une grimace d'appréhension. Elle renfermait l'alliance de Jane, elle n'en avait pas bougé depuis quatre mois.

Il restait une marque sur l'annulaire de Jane, tracé blanc, souvenir indélébile. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec cette marque, ni avec l'alliance, mais elle savait que ce blanc n'était pas que physique. Elle savait que ce blanc serait toujours là, un vide, une page blanche au cœur du livre.

Et elle savait aussi qu'un jour la page se remplirait de couleur rouge. Rouge sang.

Qui pensait-elle leurrer quand elle jurait de l'arrêter alors même qu'elle gardait dans sa sacoche le numéro de l'aéroport privé le plus proche au cas où elle arriverait trop tard ? Qui pensait-elle leurrer quand elle promettait qu'il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à John LeRouge alors même qu'elle avait un accord avec son meilleur ami Chris pour qu'il cache Jane si l'occasion se présentait ?

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et eut juste le temps de remettre le coffret dans son tiroir avant que Jane n'entre. Il la dévisagea, surpris par la profonde tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

-J'interromps quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et lui offrit un léger sourire. Il vit qu'elle mentait, ils le savaient tous deux, mais il ne dit rien. Les masques leur collaient à la peau. Il s'était habitué à ne pas chercher à tout savoir, et elle savait qu'il y avait plus de peur que de désintérêt dans cette manœuvre.

-Tu es allé voir Keira, lança-t-elle en reprenant son rôle de supérieure.

-Meh, échec cuisant, avoua-t-il à regret.

-Tu connais cette merveilleuse invention qu'on appelle le téléphone ?

-Tu veux parler de ce truc ? sourit-il en tendant son cellulaire vers elle.

Elle rougit violemment en reconnaissant le fond d'écran, il l'avait encore prise en photo à son insu, alors qu'elle dormait.

-Patrick ! s'indigna-t-elle à mi-voix de peur d'être entendue. Je t'interdis ce fond d'écran ! Imagine si tu laisses traîner ton téléphone !

-Du calme, femme, sourit-il, fier de lui. Pour le déverrouiller il faut un code, et personne ne peut voir quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il est verrouillé. J'ai quand même le droit de t'avoir en fond d'écran non ?

-Non, certifia-t-elle. Est-ce que _je_ t'ai en fond d'écran ?

-Non, c'est Bouh, répondit-il immédiatement avant de prendre un air songeur : je dois m'en offenser ?

Elle croisa son regard brillant de malice et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Avoue que tu meurs d'envie de sourire, s'amusa-t-il.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment puis elle ne put retenir plus longtemps un léger rire. Elle secoua la tête en se levant.

-Tu es incorrigible, marmotta-t-elle. Allez viens, c'est l'heure de manger.

-A tes ordres, femme.

Elle roula des yeux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle sentit Jane l'enlacer et enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour l'y chatouiller doucement. Elle rit, encore, et embrassa sa tempe en le gardant contre elle, encore un peu.

A cet instant, elle avait oublié l'alliance, oublié le reste, et lorsqu'il l'entraîna avec lui vers un restaurant plus noble –et plus cher– que la terrasse, elle s'étonna de trouver à quel point leurs mains tenaient encore si bien ensemble, combien leurs rires s'accordaient encore avec justesse.

* * *

><p>Lisbon s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment du CBI lorsque Jane la laissa le distancer. Elle s'arrêta, étonnée, puis se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager, lui demandant muettement ce qui n'allait pas. Elle reconnut cette lueur apeurée si familière, sa peur de l'abandon, là, au fond de ses yeux, et ça lui brisa le cœur. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun remède.<p>

-Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il posait une question dont il connaissait –douloureusement– déjà la réponse.

-C'est dans chacun de tes gestes, expliqua-t-il tristement. Ton regard me dit que tu es déjà loin.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

-Si, avoua-t-il en contractant sa mâchoire, les yeux voilés. J'ai redouté ce jour pendant quatre mois, mais je pensais qu'on avait franchi la distance suffisante.

-Il n'y a pas de distance suffisante et tu le sais. Il n'y a aucun moment où deux personnes peuvent être assurées qu'elles tiendront ensemble, peu importe les années passées à deux, aimer ne veut pas dire rester. Et parfois, rester, c'est se condamner à ne plus aimer, se condamner à la douleur.

-Ça fait plus mal que je le pensais, souffla-t-il. Te l'entendre dire… Je suppose que rien ne nous prépare jamais à ça hein ?

Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe.

-Je ne suis pas encore partie Patrick, je n'ai pas encore décidé de partir, tu as encore du temps.

-Tu me donnes du temps quand je voudrais l'éternité, se plaignit-il, les yeux embués. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes, et des gros, et je sais que je ne te mérite pas, que je devrais mourir seul, que je suis égoïste… Mais j'y arrive pas Teresa, assez tristement, tu m'as emprisonné.

-Je te libèrerai alors.

-Et si je ne voulais pas ? Si je voulais que tu restes ?

Elle essuya du bout du pouce la larme qui s'était échappé des yeux de Jane et lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne suis pas encore partie, lui intima-t-elle doucement. Et puis, je ne partirai pas de ta vie entière. Ce sera juste… un changement de condition.

-J'aimerais te retenir, osa-t-il murmurer. J'aimerais ne pas te laisser partir.

Il reçut pour simple réponse le fantôme d'un baiser sur les lèvres, puis elle tourna les talons et entra dans le bâtiment du CBI. Elle le laissait avec un sursis, c'était la même certitude que la mort, songea-t-il. On sait qu'elle arrive, mais on ne sait pas quand. Lisbon partirait, c'était une question de temps.

Alors pourquoi avait-il déjà l'impression que ses mains étaient vides ?

* * *

><p>Lisbon eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Elle n'aurait jamais songé avouer si vite à Jane qu'elle avait pris sa décision et que tôt ou tard, elle mettrait un terme à leur vie commune. Etrangement, l'idée la soulageait d'un poids immense, c'était comme si elle pouvait respirer à nouveau, comme si la mort avait retiré ses mains de sa gorge pour la rendre à la vie.<p>

Elle s'en voulait de blesser Jane, mais elle avait au fond la sensation qu'elle avait pris la décision qu'il fallait, celle dont ils avaient besoin pour tous deux rester sains d'esprit. John LeRouge ne gagnerait pas. John LeRouge n'avait aucun pouvoir sur sa décision, et c'était ce qui la rendait plus vivante.

-Boss ? l'interrompit VanPelt en entrant.

Lisbon leva la tête de son bureau pour manifester toute son attention à sa collègue.

-Vous vous souvenez du père qui a dit que le téléphone de Keira a disparu le même jour que Jared ?

-Oui, approuva la brune, il avait l'air plus soucieux du téléphone que du bien-être de sa propre fille.

-Je me suis souvenue de ce que Cho m'a dit sur le relevé téléphonique de Jared avant sa mort. D'après ce qu'on sait, le vol a été commis aux alentours de midi. Mais Cho affirme qu'une demi-heure avant sa mort, Jared a reçu des sms de la part de Keira.

-Elle n'avait pourtant plus le téléphone, songea Lisbon à voix haute. Je déteste devoir dire ça, mais soumettez l'idée à Jane. S'il y a une théorie à forger, il le fera.

VanPelt sourit et quitta le bureau joyeusement. Elle s'approcha du divan où Jane était allongé, plongé dans ses pensées, le dossier de Vincent Blum posé sur le torse.

-Lisbon a besoin d'une de tes théories, annonça la rousse en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du divan.

-Ah ? s'enquit Jane, curieux.

La jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait remarqué sur le téléphone de Keira tout en étudiant ses réactions –très peu visibles. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Jane affichait un air songeur.

-Demande au père s'il a vu quelqu'un de sa connaissance à l'hôpital.

-Tu crois que c'est lié au meurtre ? s'enquit VanPelt.

-J'en suis sûr à 95%.

-Et les 5% ?

-C'est pour ma fierté si j'ai tort, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

VanPelt sourit en secouant la tête et retourna à son bureau pour appeler le père de Keira, le charmant Valentin Gilder.

Jane retourna là où il avait laissé ses pensées, le regard perdu dans la contemplation aveugle du plafond. Il sentit la clef qu'il tenait dans la main se rappeler à lui et il soupira. Il l'avait retrouvée dans ses tiroirs quelques minutes plus tôt, par hasard, là où il avait souhaité l'oublier.

Un mois après la mort de Kelly Wallace, sa fausse petite amie, les parents de Kelly étaient venus le trouver avec le testament de la jeune femme. Il lui avait alors remis les clefs de l'appartement de Kelly, dernière close dudit testament. Il avait tenté de refuser mais les parents avaient insisté : leur fille l'aimait, et si c'était l'une de ses dernières volontés, Jane devait accepter.

Il avait cédé pour faire disparaître la clef dans un tiroir quelques minutes plus tard. Et il songeait en ce moment-même à quel point il était devenu doué pour effacer ce qui le dérangeait, ce qui entravait son chemin tout tracé vers la vengeance.

Kelly l'avait aimé, sincèrement, et un peu follement, et en enlevant Lisbon pour nourrir ses propres souhaits de vengeance, elle avait trouvé la mort. Lorsqu'elle avait enlevé Lisbon, il avait failli mourir de peur; lorsqu'il avait compris que seule Lisbon ressortirait vivante de la maison, il avait failli mourir de douleur.

Kelly avait été une amie, une grande amie, un réconfort sans faille contre le monde entier qui lui en voulait, une halte bienvenue dans sa course, un plan pas si désagréable pour chasser son Némésis… Et Kelly y avait laissé la vie, à cause de lui. Il ne méritait pas les clefs de cet appartement, c'était s'attacher à ses erreurs.

Alors il n'y était jamais allé, il n'avait jamais déverrouillé la porte. Il y avait enfermé tous ses fantômes, tous ses regrets, en espérant que Lisbon le sauverait du reste. Et elle avait réussi pendant si longtemps. Elle l'avait préservé de la douleur, des regrets et du trop plein… Mais aujourd'hui, cette clef dans les mains, il prenait conscience qu'il y avait une douleur qu'il n'enfermerait jamais dans cet appartement vide, et cette douleur était la plus puissante, créée par celle-là même qui avait pourtant su panser ses blessures.

Et cette douleur, c'était son départ.

Il ferma les yeux, pour échapper au monde encore quelques secondes, et soudain, pour la première fois depuis des mois, le visage de Kelly se dessina.

…

_-Tu ferais quoi pour elle ?_

_-Question idiote, souffla-t-il en se réinstallant contre la tête de lit._

_-Pourquoi idiote ? s'étonna Kelly en ramenant ses jambes contre elle, le dos contre la fenêtre._

_-Lisbon est la seule amie que j'ai, c'est inutile de te dire ce que je ferai pour elle._

_-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne ferais pas la moitié pour ton équipe ou moi que tu n'en ferais pour elle ?_

_Il la dévisagea un moment puis soupira, cherchant ses mots. Il détestait quand Kelly le forçait à parler de Lisbon, il avait l'impression qu'elle en déduisait plus qu'il n'y avait à comprendre. Et l'idée le mettait mal à l'aise._

_-C'est une vieille promesse, avoua-t-il finalement. Je n'y ai jamais failli et je ne compte jamais faillir._

_-Quelle est cette promesse ?_

_-Je la protégerai quel qu'en soit le prix. Toujours._

_-Tu tuerais pour elle ?_

_-Je l'ai déjà fait, répondit-il aussitôt._

_Kelly afficha un air choqué puis se reprit :_

_-Qui ?_

_-Un ami de John LeRouge, il menaçait de la tuer. J'ai tiré plus vite._

_-Tu as tué un ami de John LeRouge pour elle ? Wow, alors tu tiens vraiment à elle._

_-Je te l'ai dit, s'exaspéra-t-il. Et puis ça te sert à quoi de savoir tout ça ?_

_-Ça passe le temps, s'amusa-t-elle dans un sourire. Tu as hésité ?_

_-Pas une seconde. Hésiter, c'était prendre le risque qu'il tire avant moi._

_-J'envie Lisbon, sourit finalement Kelly._

_Il se redressa pour la dévisager, étonné._

_-Elle a un chevalier servant prêt à tout pour elle, toutes les filles en rêvent. Même moi._

_-Pourtant elle ne supporte pas que je veuille la protéger, fit-il remarquer en s'exaspérant tout seul au souvenir de l'entêtement de la brunette._

_-C'est sa fierté, répondit Kelly dans un sourire. Intérieurement, elle te trouve sûrement adorable._

_-Je ne crois pas que le mot adorable ait jamais été associé à moi dans les pensées de Lisbon, plaisanta-t-il._

_-Certes, reconnut-elle dans un sourire. Alors disons qu'elle a sûrement envie de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu lui sauves la mise._

_Jane s'étouffa à moitié et Kelly éclata de rire en quittant la fenêtre pour monter sur le lit et s'allonger à côté de lui, le fixant d'un air moqueur._

_-Tu ferais quoi pour elle ? souffla-t-elle._

_-Mauvaise question, répondit-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa respiration._

_-Quelle est la bonne question alors ?_

_-Que ne ferais-je pas pour elle ?_

* * *

><p>Keira, Tony et <em>Kelly<em>... que de personnages découverts et retrouvés... Vos avis ? =) (si vous êtes toujours là ?)

Je tenterai de poster le chapitre 6 vendredi ou samedi, en attendant, je vous laisse un aperçu:

_"-Tu as le vertige, murmura Lisbon._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? souffla Jane, perdu._

_-Le vertige, c'est la peur du vide, lui expliqua-t-elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant._

_-Et ?_

_-Et tu remplis, tu remplis, tu remplis, sans regarder en arrière, parce que tu as peur de découvrir en te retournant que ton sac était percé. Tu remplis, tu combles, et tu ne te retournes jamais… Parce que tu as irrémédiablement peur du vide."_


	8. S3 L'alliance

Helloo-o !

Actuellement en vadrouille loin de chez moi pour deux semaines, les posts vont être plutôt irréguliers mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster deux fois par semaine minimum !

Des milliers de mercis à **LAurore, Solealuna, Karyanawel, paffi, leelou09, Pasca **et** Totallyfan**. =)

**Anara**: La scène de l'alliance est dans ma tête depuis des mois. =) J'avais un peu peur de l'écrire, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas un échec. Et j'en suis ravie ! J'aime beaucoup ton idée de Kelly "conscience" de Jane, elle a un dernier rôle à jouer et je suis contente de lire que son "retour" t'ait plu. Pour Tony, il a un petit rôle à jouer, et la suite dira si ton pressentiment est bon. :) J'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci beaucoup !

**Enjoy**: Tu m'épates à chaque fois (et je vais bientôt combattre ma haine des forums pour lire ce que tu fais!). Je trouve amusant que tu penses au cinéma quand tu me lis, parce que j'écris ce que je "vois" dans mon esprit bizarre. ^^ Je suis ravie que tu vois mes personnages de cette façon, Keira existe depuis la première fois que j'ai pensé à La Faille. Pareil pour Kelly qui devait "revenir" depuis la fin de la sphère1... Et puis je ne sais même plus comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu dis, c'est génial, tu es géniale. Merci, et c'est un euphémisme ! =)

**FewTime**: Mon but n'est pas de te faire déprimer...^^' Tony a un rôle à jouer, ça faisait un moment que je pensais à lui, et finalement j'ai décidé de tenter. :) La discussion Jane/Keira est une introduction à leur relation, je voulais la rendre importante, ce que je ne pensais pas avoir réussi en fait! Et j'avais peur de la scène du fond d'écran pour tout t'avouer. [J'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment.] Et ce que j'ai dit tient toujours, l'ordre donné des préludes est une clef. ;) Kelly a encore quelques petites choses à "dire" à Jane, j'avais tout prévu, contente que ça t'ait plu! :) Merci du courage dont tu fais preuve pour me lire ! ^^

**JulietS**: Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Keira. Je t'avoue que je ne fais pas grand effort avec elle puisqu'elle existe dans une autre de mes histoires (ainsi que Jared). :) Oh, et tu as relevé le passage que j'ai réécrit au moins 15 fois, l'aveu de Lisbon quant à ce qu'elle ferait pour couvrir Jane. :) Merci ! Et puis tu sembles avoir aimé le passage Kelly/Jane, alors j'étais encore plus heureuse ! \o/ Oh, et non non ta mort n'est pas sur ma liste des choses à faire, promis ! En tout cas mille mercis, et sache que je connais les mêmes problèmes campagnards que toi en ce moment même!^^ Bon voyage !

**Sweetylove30**: Merci de ta review ! :) [je n'ai pas oublié ta fic, j'ai juste une connexion de nuit, donc je n'ai pas encore rattrapé mon retard!) Contente que le "retour" de Kelly t'ait plutôt plu :D Bon courage, je sais ce que c'est le peu d'accès à internet... (Oh et pour le fond d'écran je veux bien ^^)

**vanou963**: J'ai hésité à laisser la scène du portable, et d'après ta review ce n'était pas si mal de l'avoir laissée. :) Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : L'alliance :<span>

Jane hésita longuement avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Lisbon. La clef de l'appartement de Kelly dans les mains, il était résolu à ouvrir la porte à quelques souvenirs moins douloureux, pour ne pas trop trahir celle qui avait été son amie malgré tout. Mais il avait besoin de Lisbon pour trouver le courage de tourner la poignée, et c'était une façon comme une autre de faire un pas vers elle. Alors, après une dernière inspiration, il poussa la porte.

-Keira n'est pas assez bien pour qu'on aille la voir, l'informa Lisbon aussitôt. J'ai parlé avec le psy qui l'a prise en charge. Elle a piqué une nouvelle crise et a mis sa chambre sans dessus dessous. Tu as une idée pour le portable de Keira et les sms ?

-Un appât du tueur, avoua Jane, coupé dans tous ses élans.

Lisbon parut songeuse un moment puis acquiesça et le nota sur un bout de papier pour creuser l'idée.

-Il n'y a aucune trace d'un article de Keira sur les flics corrompus ou sur Vincent Blum. Nous n'avons donc aucun lien tangible entre nos deux victimes. Il faut vraiment que nous parlions à Keira.

-Elle n'est pas prête, elle me l'a dit.

-Les pistes vont se refroidir, soupira Lisbon. Plus nous attendons, plus le meurtrier a de chances de nous filer entre les doigts.

-Cherche ailleurs alors, laisse-lui du temps.

Lisbon acquiesça et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? s'enquit-elle soudain en se souvenant qu'il était venu sans lui donner de raison.

Jane hésita, la clef toujours dans la main. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait y aller, si Lisbon saurait l'aider maintenant. Ils s'étaient éloignés et bientôt elle partirait, alors que pourrait-elle faire pour lui dans cet appartement ?

Lisbon se leva en vérifiant que personne ne les observait, puis posa une main sur l'avant bras de Jane et chercha son regard.

-Quand Kelly est morte, elle m'a légué son appartement, commença-t-il.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je n'y suis jamais allé.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai préféré éviter d'aller m'y morfondre pour ne pas rater une occasion de… Enfin, j'ai préféré ne pas y aller, marmotta-t-il.

-Tu as préféré ignorer les dernières volontés de Kelly pour John LeRouge, et tu t'en veux, c'est ça ?

-Il l'a tuée, c'est pour elle aussi que je veux le… retrouver.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi soudainement tu veux faire un pas en arrière ?

Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle et elle comprit immédiatement ses motivations.

-Patrick… Tu n'es pas obligé de te faire tout ce mal, souffla-t-elle.

-Viens avec moi, trancha-t-il. Je pourrais le faire si tu viens.

-Est-ce que je rêve ou tu me demandes de l'aide ?

-Teresa… la supplia-t-il.

Elle soupira sans lâcher ses yeux et leva une main hésitante vers sa joue.

-Ça ne changera rien pour moi, tu le sais ? murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu si déterminée à partir ?

-Tu veux qu'on ait la discussion maintenant ?

Il fit signe que non et la fit retirer sa main pour s'éloigner.

-Tu viens ? lança-t-il en évitant désormais son regard.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il acquiesça, déterminé malgré tout. Alors elle attrapa sa veste, avertit son équipe qu'elle devait sortir un moment mais serait de retour en début de soirée pour un briefing, puis elle rattrapa Jane dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Le voyage en voiture fut silencieux, Lisbon le passa à regarder les maisons défiler, laissant les souvenirs l'envahir elle aussi. Elle avait passé des heures et des heures à surveiller l'immeuble de Kelly, pour le plan de Jane, ce plan idiot où il devait faire semblant d'avoir trouvé le bonheur à nouveau avec un mannequin du FBI afin d'attiser la curiosité de John LeRouge. L'échec était toujours brûlant pour tous. Il avait coûté la raison et la vie de la jolie Kelly.<p>

Ils traversèrent le parking vers l'immeuble sans un bruit et prirent les escaliers dans un silence quasi religieux. Lisbon n'avait toujours pas décidé si c'était une bonne idée.

Elle savait que Jane voulait lui prouver qu'il était encore capable d'être faiblement humain, qu'il pouvait ralentir pour elle en s'arrêtant quelques minutes sur le sort d'une amie. Mais elle savait que ça ne changerait rien. Elle avait été heureuse avec lui, mais elle le pensait bien trop au passé, il avait brisé bien trop de choses, elle s'était tue bien trop souvent. Et leurs mains étaient la seule part d'eux qui tenait encore ensemble.

Jane resta immobile devant la porte de l'appartement, sans bouger. Il sursauta lorsque Lisbon posa une main dans son dos. Elle y dessina un léger cercle réconfortant et il glissa la clef dans la porte.

Le temps d'une respiration saccadée, d'un battement de cœur, d'une once de douleur, et la clef avait tourné. La porte s'ouvrit sur une impulsion discrète de Lisbon et elle poussa doucement Jane à l'intérieur. Il chercha sa main et s'y agrippa.

L'appartement était vide.

Les livres qu'ils avaient rangé ensemble avaient disparu, la table basse était vide, les murs nus semblaient même le narguer. Il lâcha la main de Lisbon et vérifia la salle de bain, la chambre et la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus que des meubles, et du vide. Kelly avait disparu d'ici aussi.

-Je ne vois aucun fantôme, lui fit remarquer Lisbon en passant un doigt sur le comptoir poussiéreux de la cuisine. Pas de John LeRouge non plus. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Il s'arrêta dans son exploration pour lui jeter un coup d'œil curieux. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il frissonna à ce contact qui commençait à lui manquer.

-Tu as le vertige, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le vertige, c'est la peur du vide, lui expliqua-t-elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

-Et ?

-Et tu remplis, tu remplis, tu remplis, sans regarder en arrière, parce que tu as peur de découvrir en te retournant que ton sac était percé. Tu remplis, tu combles, et tu ne te retournes jamais… Parce que tu as irrémédiablement peur du vide.

Il détourna la tête, elle sut qu'elle avait touché la corde la plus sensible.

-Tu t'aveugles en te persuadant que tu ne peux pas vivre seul désormais, et quelque part c'est sans doute vrai, mais au fond ce n'est pas mon départ que tu redoutes, c'est mon absence. Le vide que je vais te laisser.

Il s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Mais il était conscient qu'elle avait compris une partie de l'énigme qu'il était. Ce qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, c'était à quel point il voulait surmonter cette peur, anéantir ce qui le retenait, à quel point il voulait l'aimer… A quel point elle était cruelle.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir, affirma-t-il d'une voix sans appel. Tu auras peut-être l'impression de me quitter pendant quelques temps, mais ça n'arrivera jamais vraiment Teresa. Et tout comme j'ai promis d'être là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que tant que tu m'aimeras encore, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi.

-C'est ridicule, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu es ridicule.

-Alors regarde-moi être ridicule.

Il l'attrapa et lui vola un baiser étourdissant, comme s'il voulait lui voler jusqu'à sa raison. Lorsqu'il la laissa enfin respirer, leurs respirations étaient saccadées et il fut surpris de découvrir un sourire sur ses lèvres malmenées. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser avec plus de légèreté, moins de désespoir, un peu comme les premières fois. Il répondit avec une telle ferveur qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé à côté d'eux, faisant voler la poussière.

Elle éclata de rire, coincée sous lui, et son rire s'amplifia lorsqu'elle le sentit glisser ses mains sous son chemisier tout en embrassant son cou. Elle l'enlaça pour l'arrêter mais il choisit de rester dans son cou, la chatouillant de son souffle inégal.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse pour arrêter ? déplora-t-elle en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, répondit-il en embrassant sa peau à nouveau. _Jamais_.

-Tu sonnes romantiquement ridicule, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Ta faute, grogna-t-il en redressant la tête vers elle.

-On devrait y aller Patrick, se réconcilier sur le canapé de Kelly, c'est pas vraiment raffiné.

Il acquiesça et se leva, l'entraînant avec lui. Il observa l'appartement sans lâcher sa main, et soudain le vide était moins effrayant. Elle n'était pas le remède à ses blessures, elle était le remède à sa peur du vide.

-Elle me manque parfois, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais tout hein ?

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour te décrypter, mais je crois que je me débrouille pas trop mal, lui sourit-elle doucement.

-Elle était drôle, charmante, et toujours prête à se battre pour des sentiments nobles.

-Elle avait surtout ce qu'il faut pour tomber amoureuse de Patrick Jane, sourit légèrement Lisbon en lâchant sa main pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et le guider vers la sortie.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut ? s'informa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte.

-Un grain de folie.

Il croisa son sourire et leva les yeux au plafond.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises et sors, marmotta-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler son amusement.

Elle obéit, fière d'elle, et l'attendit en haut des escaliers.

Il referma lentement la porte, observant une dernière fois l'appartement où il avait partagé des moments de vie avec cette force de la nature qu'était Kelly. Une once de tristesse dans le sourire, il souffla un au revoir dans le vide, espérant qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle entendrait, où qu'elle soit.

Puis il verrouilla la porte et glissa la clef dans sa poche avant de rejoindre Lisbon. Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec elle vers la sortie.

Jane se demanda soudain si la dernière volonté de Kelly n'était pas tout simplement qu'il soit heureux, enfin heureux.

* * *

><p>Rigsby loupa la poubelle d'un demi-centimètre et pesta bruyamment après sa boule de papier. Il en fit une nouvelle et la renvoya cette fois avec succès. Il savoura sa victoire en faisant un tour complet sur son fauteuil de bureau et fut soudain acclamé par une pluie de papiers.<p>

-Hey ! protesta-t-il. Pas cool mec !

-Je t'avais prévenu, répondit Cho en s'éloignant pour reposer la poubelle qu'il venait de vider sur la tête de son collègue.

-Ça ne passait pas au-dessus de ta tête cette fois, marmotta Rigsby en ramassant les papiers pour les remettre dans la poubelle.

-Vous pensez qu'ils sont partis où ? s'enquit soudain VanPelt en détachant son regard de son ordinateur.

-Ça ne nous regarde pas s'ils ne nous ont pas mis au courant, répondit Rigsby d'un ton bougon.

-Vous n'êtes jamais curieux ? s'exaspéra la rousse.

Rigsby et Cho échangèrent un regard blasé puis répondirent d'une même voix :

-Jamais.

-Surtout pas quand il y a un risque pour que Lisbon commette le crime parfait sur nous, ajouta Rigsby.

-Poule mouillée, marmotta Grace.

-Ça t'avance à quoi s'ils sont…

-Boss, le coupa Cho en faisant un signe de tête à Lisbon et Jane qui arrivaient.

Rigsby rougit violemment et trouva soudain son écran très intéressant. Jane lui adressa un coup d'œil suspicieux mais empli de malice, comme s'il savait déjà à quoi pensait le grand brun, puis il retourna son attention sur Lisbon qui laissa tomber ses notes sur la table de réunion et invita ses agents à la rejoindre. Jane s'installa derrière elle, appuyé contre le mur, alors que Rigsby, VanPelt et Cho prenaient place à table, VanPelt avec son ordinateur au cas où une recherche lui serait demandée.

-Bon, résumons la situation, commença Lisbon. Jared Zeller a été tué mardi soir, peu après avoir disparu, alors que Vincent Blum est mort la veille. Tous deux ont été tués par le même calibre et donc probablement la même arme, arme aujourd'hui disparue. Ils ont été abattus d'une balle dans l'abdomen et jetés dans l'étang, sans leurs papiers.

-Ni l'alliance, précisa Jane. Jared n'avait plus d'alliance.

Lisbon acquiesça et rajouta l'annotation en marge.

-Kati Zeller dit que son fils était chez elle toute la journée, reprit-elle, et il a disparu avant de récupérer son frère à l'école. Keira passait des examens médicaux et s'est fait voler son portable à l'hôpital. Ledit portable a sûrement servi au meurtrier pour attirer Jared à l'aide de sms au nom de Keira. Nous ne savons rien de la disparition de Blum, seulement qu'il n'avait pas d'abonnement téléphonique et ne touchait pas à son compte depuis quatre mois. Rigsby, tu as trouvé où il vivait ?

-J'y travaille toujours, répondit Rigsby en ouvrant son carnet. Je suis remonté dans ses finances et il louait une chambre de motel. J'ai appelé le proprio et il m'a dit que Blum était parti il y a un mois environ, après voir passé deux mois à le payer en cash. Mais sans activité financière dernièrement, je n'ai aucune piste pour savoir où il dormait. Et ça m'étonnerait que les American Bikers nous le fassent savoir.

-A ce sujet, Cho, tu as trouvé quelque chose qui relierait plus officiellement Blum aux Bikers ?

-La déposition de son ancien coéquipier est la seule preuve, répondit son agent en sortant lui aussi ses notes. Je n'ai rien d'autre pour l'instant. C'était un fantôme, son nom n'apparaît nulle part. Mais j'ai découvert que son coéquipier n'est plus dans le circuit non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il a rendu sa plaque il y a trois ans et depuis, plus aucune trace de lui.

Lisbon parut songeuse un instant et Cho comprit qu'elle voulait en entendre plus.

-Il a été forcé à rendre sa plaque, expliqua-t-il. Son supérieur menaçait de faire un rapport pour fraude. Il n'y a jamais eu assez de preuves mais d'après ce qu'on dit, il sortait de la drogue en douce des sous-sols de la police et la revendait.

-Laisse-moi deviner, intervint Jane dans un sourire. Il la revendait aux Bikers, c'est ça ?

Cho acquiesça et Jane eut un sourire amusé avant de retourner à son silence précédent.

-Cherche ce qu'est devenu ce coéquipier, ordonna Lisbon en le notant dans un coin de feuille. Tu t'en souviens ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jane derrière elle.

-Du coéquipier ?

-A ton avis ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Petit, brun, les yeux marrons, la moustache, aucun humour et porté sur la gâchette, le décrivit instantanément Jane. Son nom reste une énigme, tout le monde l'appelait Teddy.

-Ted Davis, compléta Cho.

-Ted Davis, répéta Jane comme s'il venait de s'en souvenir.

Lisbon roula des yeux et nota le nom en-dessous de ses autres notes à ce sujet.

-VanPelt, du nouveau sur ce soi-disant article que Keira aurait écrit sur les flics véreux ou Blum ? reprit la brune en se tournant vers la cadette.

-J'ai appelé le rédacteur en chef du journal qui emploie Keira tout à l'heure, il se souvient avoir validé le sujet il y a deux semaines. Keira a bien rencontré Vincent Blum pour son article, il est affirmatif.

-On a donc un semblant de lien entre nos deux victimes. Il faut qu'on parle à Keira…

-Elle a besoin de temps, intervint Jane sur un ton agacé.

-Je sais, répondit Lisbon sur le même ton. Mais nous devons avancer. Il faut retourner voir les Bikers et lâcher le nom de Keira. Si elle écrivait sur Blum et que c'est bien un lien entre nos deux victimes, ils réagiront.

-Rendre visite à un gang ? J'ai déjà donné, ça sera sans moi, marmotta Jane en jetant un coup d'œil à Cho.

-Je ne te demandais pas de venir, rétorqua Lisbon. J'irai avec Rigsby. Ils seront peut-être plus réceptifs devant deux personnes qui n'ont pas fait partie d'un gang.

-Un gang ? Réceptif ? releva Jane non sans amusement. Tu vis dans un monde merveilleux ma chère…

Elle le fusilla du regard puis reporta son attention sur ses agents :

-Ça sera tout pour ce soir, on se remet au travail demain à huit heures.

Lisbon classa ses papiers et disparut dans son bureau aussitôt, laissant les autres se préparer à partir.

-Hey Jane, on fait une partie de poker ce soir, ça te dit ? s'enquit soudain Rigsby.

-Oh euh… je ne sais pas, hésita l'intéressé.

-Allez, on te paiera la boisson, insista Rigsby.

Jane vit que VanPelt et Cho le dévisageaient dans l'attente de sa réponse et il poussa un soupir vite remplacé par un sourire.

-On se retrouve où ? s'enquit-il.

-On avait prévu de faire ça au bar d'en face, comme ça on laisse les voitures sur le parking du CBI.

-Je vous y rejoins alors, sourit-il.

Rigsby lui adressa un sourire lumineux puis s'affaira à se préparer alors que Jane prenait la direction du bureau de Lisbon.

-Propose-lui de venir, lança VanPelt avant qu'il n'entre.

Jane acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Non je ne viens pas, répondit Lisbon avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Rabat-joie, se plaignit-il.

-J'ai demandé au service informatique de vérifier le contenu de l'ordinateur de Keira –j'ai un mandat– et de m'envoyer ce qu'elle avait commencé à écrire sur Blum et les Bikers.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire le temps d'une soirée ?

-Je suis fatiguée, soupira-t-elle. Je vais lire les notes de Keira puis j'irai me coucher.

-Je rentrerai tard dans ce cas, je ferai le moins de bruit possible.

-Nous savons tous deux que Bouh me réveillera à l'instant même où tu tourneras la poignée. Il est dressé pour me réveiller si quelqu'un entre, tu as oublié ?

-Je te chanterai une berceuse pour que tu te rendormes alors.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Allez va-t-en, ils vont t'attendre.

Jane acquiesça mais fit le tour du bureau pour lui voler un baiser furtif qui lui valut un regard indigné, puis il fila par la porte derrière elle et rejoignit ses amis.

Il manqua le sourire triste de Lisbon, et c'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

* * *

><p>-Dix dollars qu'il l'invite à danser avant la fin de la soirée, glissa Jane à l'intention de Cho alors que Rigsby et VanPelt récupéraient les boissons au bar.<p>

Ledit bar était bondé. Un bruit incessant y régnait, fait de musique, de rires, de cris, de danses, de commandes, de tabourets et chaises. Un bruit assourdissant et festif, alcoolisé.

-Tu m'as assez déplumé comme ça, marmotta Cho en lui désignant le peu de mise qui lui restait.

Jane regarda ses cartes et eut un sourire machiavélique.

-Tu devrais commencer à miser tes chips plutôt que ton argent, commenta-t-il.

-Dix chips qu'il l'invite dans les dix minutes qui viennent, marchanda alors Cho.

-Tu accélères le rythme, constata Jane. Mais soit, pari tenu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les boissons sur la table, Grace entraînait Rigsby sur la piste de danse et Jane versait les dix chips dues dans la main de Cho.

-T'aurais dû miser des dollars, le nargua le blond.

-C'était pas assez discret, Grace a des soupçons.

-Grace a toujours des soupçons, s'amusa Jane. Elle essaye toujours désespérément de vous prouver que je suis avec Lisbon, hein ?

-Parce que tu oserais dire qu'elle a tort ?

Jane leva un sourcil, surpris, puis eut un sourire amer.

-Elle a tort, souffla-t-il.

Cho le dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils, mais Jane était si impassible soudain qu'il abandonna et reporta son attention sur Rigsby et VanPelt.

-Rigsby n'a jamais guéri, lança-t-il soudain.

-Je sais, répondit Jane sur le même ton amer.

Et Cho sut qu'ils s'étaient compris. Il était temps de relancer une mise en attendant que VanPelt et Rigsby ne reviennent vers eux en riant.

* * *

><p>Lisbon n'eut pas la patience d'attendre le rapport des informaticiens. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et classa ses papiers avant d'attraper ses affaires. Elle allait sortir, mais une pensée l'arrêta. Elle revint sur ses pas et ouvrit le tiroir qui fermait à clef. Elle hésita, puis elle glissa une main tremblante à l'intérieur. Elle la ressortit avec la boîte à bijoux dans la main. Le cœur lourd, elle ouvrit la boîte et contempla l'alliance de Jane.<p>

Elle chercha le courage dont elle avait besoin au plus profond d'elle puis du bout des doigts, elle emprisonna l'alliance dans le creux de sa main. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle était en plomb et qu'elle pesait trop lourd pour être portée trop longtemps. Et il en allait de même pour son cœur empoisonné, il pesait tout le poids du monde, portait toute la tristesse et l'amertume de son geste.

Elle referma la boîte et la rangea dans le tiroir. Elle ne le referma pas à clef, ce n'était plus utile désormais, puis elle quitta son bureau.

L'alliance de Jane pesait toujours aussi lourd dans sa main alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Rigsby insista pour lui donner les vingt dollars qu'il lui devait et Jane céda, acceptant ses gains. Il les rangea dans sa veste puis glissa ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il retournait vers le CBI avec le grand brun. Cho et VanPelt s'étaient garés dans le parking souterrain.<p>

-C'est sympa d'être venu, lança Rigsby à tout hasard. Ça faisait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas fait.

-Je suis venu pour l'anniversaire de Grace, lui rappela Jane.

-C'était il y a un mois.

-Bon d'accord, céda le blond. Je ne laisserai pas passer un mois cette fois.

-Cool.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu persuaderas Lisbon de venir ?

-Pourquoi ça serait à moi de la persuader ?

-Je suis peut-être pas aussi attentif que Cho, mais je ne suis pas débile non plus, protesta Rigsby. Tu m'as fait perdre de l'argent, alors crois-moi, nous savons tous deux pourquoi c'est à toi de la persuader.

-Ma DS est juste là-bas, coupa Jane. Il ne m'arrivera rien, tu peux retourner à ta voiture, on l'a dépassée il y a une bonne minute.

Rigsby acquiesça et arrêta sa marche alors que Jane s'éloignait, la mine fermée.

-Jane ? le rappela Rigsby.

L'intéressé soupira et se tourna pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.

-Essaies de ne pas faire comme moi quand elle te parlera de votre bien à tous les deux.

Jane sembla figé sur place un moment, puis croisa le faible sourire de son ami. Il acquiesça mécaniquement, se découvrant soudain transparent pour ses amis.

Il lâcha un bonne nuit avant de tourner les talons et de se réfugier dans sa DS. Une fois à l'abri, il hésita quelques secondes à aller dormir dans le grenier pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

* * *

><p>Bouh aboya férocement dès lors que Jane fut entré chez sa maîtresse. Cependant, il se calma aussitôt qu'il identifia son ami et il lui fit fête, enthousiaste comme à son habitude. Jane le caressa distraitement en se débarrassant de ses chaussures et du superflu avant de monter à l'étage, sensation familière. Il passa par la salle de bain, fidèle au rituel. Et soudain, ça ne sonna plus comme une routine. Soudain, la peur du vide était revenue. Comme un sixième sens, il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible.<p>

Il entra doucement dans la chambre où Lisbon s'était rendormie. Il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle, observant le plafond en sachant qu'il aurait du mal à dormir. Elle le lui avait dit tant de fois, et il n'avait pas voulu le croire, comme s'il avait pensé qu'elle voulait lui faire peur, comme s'il avait pensé que sa cruauté n'avait rien d'une vérité, comme s'il avait pensé être le seul à avoir peur… Comme s'il avait préféré s'aveugler.

A côté de lui, Lisbon bougea et vint poser sa tête sur son torse en l'enlaçant. Jane ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui, retenant des larmes futiles. Lisbon ne cherchait jamais d'elle-même un contact avec lui, elle se montrait très peu tendre sans qu'il ne l'y ait invité avant. Elle et les effusions de sentiment, c'était une vieille guerre qu'elle se livrait.

Il la sentit glisser dans le sommeil, relâcher prise sur lui, rester blottie dans ses bras. Et il sut que son sixième sens avait vu juste.

Il avait perdu.

* * *

><p>Mais est-ce une perte définitive ? *<em>suspens de l'auteure qui veut sauver sa peau et agite le drapeau blanc<em>*... Toujours là ?

L'aperçu du prochain chapitre est le prélude de la sphère 1. (_Mon Dieu mais elle avait donc tout prévu la Dämon!_)

Les survivants pourront lire la suite mardi matin ou mercredi... matin. =)


	9. S3 Le Rétroviseur

Hello !

J'ai dépassé les cent reviews et je ne l'avais même pas vu. (Merci Anara pour la remarque. ^^) J'espère en être digne dans les prochains chapitres et merci !

Pendant quelque temps ma connexion va vraiment nous jouer des tours... J'en suis navrée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout, je vous promets que la déprime ne dure pas, à vrai dire je me lasse vite du drame. =)

Merci beaucoup à **leelou09, Karyanawel, Solealuna, LAurore, Pasca, paffi** et **janeandteresa**. =)

**vanou963**: Je suis plus que ravie que ça t'ait plu ! :) Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça va s'arranger, mais si tu jettes un coup d'oeil au prélude qui reste, je crois que ça rend les choses moins déprimantes. :) Merci !

**Enjoy**: Je trouve juste génial que tu voies la relation Jane/Lisbon de retour vers quelque chose d'amical, j'avais à vrai dire abandonné cette idée, pensant devoir écrire quelque chose de trop compliqué, et au final, malgré moi, tu as compris mon subconscient ! ^^ Oh, et tu as tout de suite compris l'idée de l'alliance, j'en suis ravie ! =) Et je pense qu'en effet tu as compris l'enchaînement des préludes ! =D Merci pour cette review qui fait du bien !

**Anara**: Je n'avais pas vu que j'arrivais à 100 reviews, nom d'un surfeur australien! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et je suis désolée de mon léger retard dans le timing ! Oh, et pour le dernier OS de "Et tant d'autres histoires" non, je n'ai pas prévu de suite, mais pourquoi pas un jour, je garderai l'idée. Merci (cent fois) ! =)

**FewTime**: Ta résolution m'a fait rire, je me trouve un peu sadique. Puisque je me sens coupable, je prédis quelques éclaircis pour le chapitre 9. =) Je suis fascinée que tu arrives à ressentir ce que j'essaie de faire passer par les personnages, je tiens à le dire. Sinon, tu as fait presque la même remarque qu'Enjoy concernant l'amitié, je trouve ça amusant -et plutôt vrai. :) Et pour l'enquête je fais de mon mieux, mais je crois que dans les prochains chapitres, le coupable ne sera pas trop dur à démasquer. ^^ Ta lecture de l'alliance sonne tristement juste, désolée. Et je suis ravie que mon parallèle Jane/Rigsby t'ait plu. :) Oh, et tu peux te raccrocher aux préludes, c'est une "valeur sûre". ;) Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Le Rétroviseur :<span>

Les rayons de soleil filtrèrent entre les rideaux mal fermés, illuminant la pièce de lumière blanche. Jane observa la forme immobile de Lisbon de l'autre côté du lit. Elle lui tournait le dos, vers la fenêtre. Elle ne dormait pas, elle le savait éveillé, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se leva sans rien dire et partit prendre une douche, espérant sauver dans un vestige de routine ce qui lui restait d'elle.

Lorsqu'il revint, Lisbon était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, habillée et prête à partir. Elle avait dû utiliser le miroir du couloir et sa trousse de voyage. Il sut qu'il n'avait rien sauvé.

-Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance si je te demande de ne pas faire ça ? souffla-t-il.

Elle fit signe que non et descendit du rebord.

-Je te laisse la journée pour récupérer tes affaires, parvint-elle à dire sans oser le regarder vraiment.

-Ça t'arrange de m'aimer, hein ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se buta-t-elle.

-Tu n'y as jamais vraiment cru, ce que je suis t'arrange dans le fond. Tu as peur de t'engager avec qui que ce soit, alors c'est plus facile de m'aimer moi, parce qu'avec moi il n'y a aucun engagement pas vrai ? C'est en sursis, dans l'attente de mon choix, serai-je un meurtrier ou saurai-je t'aimer ? Est-ce que tu veux tant que ça que je ne sois pas le meurtrier ?

-Arrête, marmotta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de compliquer les choses.

-C'est toi qui les compliques ! Toi et ta fichue peur de vivre avec quelqu'un ! Toi et ta fichue peur de perdre le contrôle !

-Regarde la vérité en face une fois pour toute, s'agaça-t-elle. Fais-moi face et dis-moi qu'on a une chance, dis-moi que John LeRouge ne compte pas à côté de moi, dis-moi que je ne suis pas vouée à être ton échec !

Il recula.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, souffla-t-elle, à nouveau calme.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser contre moi, protesta-t-il, la voix dure. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir en son nom. Il ne doit pas gagner.

-Alors pour toi c'est juste John LeRouge ? C'est lui qui me fait partir ? Eh bien regarde-moi Patrick, je pars, je mets fin à la mascarade et toutes ces idioties, et c'est _ma_ décision, pas la sienne. Je décide de ce que doit être ma vie, et toi ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je voudrais pouvoir décider, gronda-t-il.

-Me choisir moi ? ironisa-t-elle. Tu n'en es pas capable. Jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Elle ouvrit la main et la tendit vers lui. Il y découvrit son alliance et son cœur explosa sans un bruit, sous l'assaut d'une cruauté silencieuse, celle qu'on appelle désillusion.

-Un jour ou l'autre je serai prête Patrick, souffla-t-elle. Un jour ou l'autre je vais vouloir une famille, ma famille. A force de t'aimer, je rêverai de pouvoir le faire pour toujours, je vais me mettre à croire à ces stupides contes de fées, et je vais me détruire un peu plus parce que tu ne m'offriras jamais ça. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est être là en attendant de tuer un homme parce que tu penses que c'est ta seule porte de sortie. Tu ne resteras pas pour toujours, et peut-être que demain tu seras loin. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie à te regarder détruire la tienne.

-Alors c'est ta solution miracle ? demanda-t-il, amer. Tu montes en voiture, tu vas travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé, et ce soir, quand tu seras rentrée, j'aurai disparu et il n'y aura plus aucune trace de moi dans ta vie, c'est ça ?

-Cette discussion est finie. Tu voulais mes raisons, je te les donne, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus.

Elle attrapa sa main et y fit tomber l'alliance, puis elle passa à côté de lui et descendit, attrapant au passage les affaires familières qui lui semblaient utiles pour aller travailler.

Il la suivit sans savoir pourquoi, dans un espoir désespéré de se réveiller sans doute.

-Je vais te manquer Teresa, lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Elle acquiesça sans se retourner, les yeux fermés pour contenir les larmes.

-Je ne disparaîtrai pas et tu le sais, insista-t-il. Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux jeter quand tu n'en veux plus.

-Tu n'es pas un jouet, répondit-elle toujours sans se tourner.

-Mais tu ne me veux plus.

-Si, avoua-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui. Mais je n'en peux plus Patrick, et on ne peut pas aimer quand on est si fatigué de le faire.

Elle activa la poignée et sortit de la maison, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

-Je serai dans le rétroviseur à chaque fois que tu le regarderas. J'attendrai, tu le sais ?

-Ça sera en vain, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix brisée.

-J'y serai quand même.

Elle monta en voiture et démarra, manœuvrant pour se mettre en route. Elle tenta de ne pas regarder à côté, de ne pas le voir rester au bord de la route, immobile, les yeux brillants de n'avoir pas su pleurer.

Dans un coup de volant, elle tourna au coin de la rue et le vit disparaître. Et pourtant elle avait la sensation qu'il était toujours là, et que si elle regardait le rétroviseur, il y serait. Elle le laissait derrière elle, elle l'abandonnait, et la peine la broyait de l'intérieur.

Elle roulait trop vite pour son propre bien, et dans son état, c'était une idiotie. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait rouler le plus loin possible, s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus distinguer ce qu'elle laissait derrière. Les larmes avaient beau entraver sa vision, elle savait que c'était là, derrière elle, un coup d'œil au rétroviseur et elle saurait, elle saurait qu'elle n'avait pas pris la bonne décision.

Comment en arrive-t-on à fuir les choses qui nous font du bien ? Comment décide-t-on de renoncer au bonheur ? Elle ne savait même plus où elle avait trouvé la force de monter en voiture. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était là, dans cette voiture qui roulait trop vite, avec ses larmes bien trop acides, et sa vie défaite dans le rétroviseur.

Elle dut se garer sur le bas-côté, elle voulait fuir, mais mourir n'était pas une solution, elle devait se calmer. Alors elle coupa le moteur et colla son front contre ses mains jointes sur le volant, pleurant silencieusement alors que les flashs l'assaillaient peu à peu. Tout aurait été plus simple sans eux, elle avait redouté le moment où elle lâcherait le contrôle, ce moment si douloureux où ils lui arriveraient en pleine face et où immanquablement elle aurait des regrets.

Ce ne fut d'abord que des sourires, mais le souvenir des sons revint, et elle entendit des rires, quelques cris amusés aussi, des chamailleries enfantines… Elle frissonna, elle avait encore son odeur sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou, sa respiration saccadée aux creux des oreilles et ce besoin viscérale de sentir son cœur battre. Ses mains courraient, caressaient, épousaient chaque parcelle de peau comme si elles avaient été faites pour elle. Elle le voyait dormir, et se réveiller sous l'effet d'une chatouille, elle le voyait sourire et l'assaillir pour se venger. Et elle s'entendait rire, encore et encore, jusqu'à en oublier de reprendre son souffle…

Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait été heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été si heureuse… Et elle avait tout quitté, tout plaqué, par peur, par égoïsme.

Les flashs s'évaporèrent comme de la fumée et elle arrêta ses pleurs. Tout était parti, elle l'avait fait.

Elle essuya ses dernières larmes, recoiffa sa chevelure brune, puis redémarra.

Avant de descendre au CBI, elle regarda immanquablement dans le rétroviseur et alors elle sut, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle avait fait le plus dur des choix. Entre sa raison et son cœur, elle avait sacrifié le bonheur.

Teresa Lisbon était arrivée au CBI avec une heure de retard aujourd'hui, mais elle était consciente –non sans douleur– que Patrick Jane ne serait pas là pour en faire un sujet d'humour.

Le rétroviseur désormais vide le lui avait dit.

* * *

><p>-Elle l'a fait, chuchota VanPelt en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers le bureau de sa patronne.<p>

-Fait quoi ? soupira Rigsby, assis à côté d'elle.

-Elle l'a quitté.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner la vie sentimentale de Lisbon ? déplora le grand brun.

-Elle avait les yeux rouges quand elle est arrivée et elle n'est pas sortie nous demander si on avait du nouveau. Oh, et elle est arrivée avec une heure de retard, sans compter le fait que Jane n'est pas là.

-Grace, ça les concerne, marmotta Rigsby.

-Ça va nous retomber dessus, se justifia la rousse.

-Ce sont des adultes, ils sauront se tenir. Et puis, c'est Jane, tu connais plus têtu ?

-Lisbon, répondit tout simplement son amie.

-Mouais, je te l'accorde.

Cho interrompit leurs messes basses en se plantant devant eux.

-Dix dollars que Jane la lâche pas, lança-t-il à l'intention de Rigsby, la main tendue.

Un sourire illumina le visage de son ami et il lui serra la main.

-C'est un pari que je perdrai avec plaisir, répondit-il.

-Vous êtes exaspérants, déplora la jeune femme entre eux, un regard dégouté pour leurs mains serrées.

-Dit celle qui passe sa vie à espionner la vie amoureuse de sa patronne et de l'un de ses collègues, lui fit remarquer Cho.

VanPelt rougit violemment avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle se remit au travail avec un air pincé. Rigsby lui adressa un regard amusé puis se leva pour retourner à son bureau.

Il fut à peine assis que Lisbon déboula, le visage impeccable –malgré l'inspection immédiate de Grace.

-Tu es prêt à aller voir Joshua Collins et son gang ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Rigsby.

-Oui bien sûr, marmotta-t-il en attrapant ses affaires.

Lisbon se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans l'attendre et il dut courir pour monter à temps.

Grace se tourna vers Cho mais il la coupa immédiatement :

-Non je ne pense absolument rien de l'état d'esprit de Lisbon. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais faire mon travail.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et se remit elle-même au travail.

* * *

><p>-Ils sont fermés comme des huîtres, l'informa Rigsby en descendant de voiture. Aucun d'eux ne parlera.<p>

-On n'a pas besoin de les faire parler, expliqua Lisbon. On a juste besoin de voir leurs réactions à ce qu'on va leur dire. Le nom Zeller ne leur a sûrement rien dit parce que Keira écrit sous son nom de jeune fille : Gilder.

Rigsby acquiesça et lui ouvrit la porte du bar avant de la diriger vers la porte de service de la dernière fois. Cette fois, il n'y avait que trois personnes avec Collins : la femme aux cheveux rouges et deux hommes aux allures de vigiles.

-On dirait que vous nous avez amené une jolie copine en renfort. Peur de faire dans son pantalon, mignon ? lança Collins à l'intention de Rigsby.

-Teresa Lisbon, la patronne du mignon, se présenta Lisbon en tendant sa plaque.

Rigsby dut se mordre la joue pour retenir un rire alors que Collins perdait quelques couleurs. Il avait apparemment mal estimé qui était Lisbon, la prenant sans doute pour quelqu'un d'impressionnable.

-Nous avons déjà répondu à vos copains agent Lisbon, se reprit Collins.

-Eh bien, à mon tour, répondez-moi. Connaissiez-vous Keira Gilder ?

Rigsby fut surpris de voir les quatre voyous exprimer de la surprise à l'entente du nom.

-La journaliste ? s'étonna Collins. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, trancha Lisbon. Comment la connaissez-vous ?

-Elle s'est pointée il y a deux semaines, elle voulait savoir des trucs sur les flics qui retournent leurs vestes. Elle m'a demandé si j'en avais dans mon gang. Elle en avait dans le pantalon celle-là.

-Et je suppose que vous lui avez indiqué Vincent Blum ?

Collins lui envoya un sourire carnassier et croisa les bras, l'air supérieur.

-Renseignement confidentiel ma petite dame.

-Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave, je sais exactement qui va chanter comme un rossignol, lui répondit Lisbon dans un sourire insolent.

Rigsby la dévisagea, perdu.

-Ted Davis, lança Lisbon en dévisageant l'un des deux hommes de main de Collins.

L'interpelé blanchit soudainement et recula d'un pas.

-Pourquoi Teddy vous parlerez ? s'enquit Collins.

-Parce qu'il est en état d'arrestation pour manquement à sa conditionnelle, répondit Lisbon. J'ai trouvé votre dossier ce matin monsieur Davis, pas très glorieux. Après votre dernier séjour en prison pour recel de drogue, sous une fausse identité bien entendu, vous êtes allé aux deux premiers rendez-vous avec votre contrôleur judiciaire, puis plus rien.

Rigsby se dirigea vers Ted Davis, menottes en main, mais l'ex policier détala aussitôt. Lisbon échappa quelques jurons et fila à sa suite, vite imitée par Rigsby sous les yeux éberlués de Collins et ses deux acolytes restants.

Davis sortit par la porte arrière et hésita une milliseconde à choisir la droite ou la gauche, l'hésitation lui fut fatale et il fut plaqué au sol par Lisbon. Il tenta de se débattre et reçut un coup de poing dans le nez qui le calma immédiatement.

-Vous m'vez pété l'nez 'spèce d'garce ! pesta-t-il alors qu'elle le menottait.

-C'était pas le bon jour, marmotta-t-elle en retour tout en le forçant à se relever. Rigsby, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'agent qui arrivait à la course, tu m'emmènes ça, je te rejoins.

-Vous êtes sûre de vouloir y retourner seule ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et il balbutia des excuses avant d'attraper Davis et de l'embarquer vers la voiture. Lisbon fit craquer ses doigts douloureux puis retourna à l'intérieur.

-Vous avez un autre homme à embarquer agent Lisbon ? s'amusa Collins.

-Jared était le mari de Keira, elle attend un enfant de lui, et je ne crois pas au hasard. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. Au moindre écart, la moindre piste vous désignant, je m'arrangerai pour mettre votre postérieur en prison.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça.

-Pas autant que moi, rétorqua Lisbon avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.

-Passez une agréable journée agent Lisbon, mes amitiés à Keira !

Lisbon dut se retenir pour ne pas retourner à l'intérieur démonter son meilleur suspect. Elle étouffa sa colère et rejoignit la voiture où Rigsby l'attendait, Davis menotté à l'arrière.

-Comment vous avez retrouvé sa trace ? s'enquit Rigsby sur le chemin du retour.

-Cho l'a fait pour moi, répondit Lisbon. Il est venu dans mon bureau tout à l'heure et m'a montré son dossier. Non seulement la drogue qu'il refilait venait des American Bikers, mais il y avait aussi sa photo dans le dossier. S'il avait été plus malin, il aurait pris la peine de se faire discret en présence des flics.

-J'vous entends, z'êtes au courant ? bougonna Davis en se tenant toujours le nez.

-Fermez-la, ordonna Lisbon en lui lançant un regard noir par le biais du rétroviseur.

Elle perdit soudain son air déterminé et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Regarder dans le rétroviseur n'était pas la plus merveilleuse des idées aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Rigsby referma la salle d'interrogatoire où ils venaient de laisser Ted Davis et suivit Lisbon vers la cuisine du CBI pour un café. Elle resta appuyée contre l'évier, le regard dans le vide et il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer en manquant de s'étouffer avec son café trop chaud. Elle sortit de sa rêverie pour l'interroger du regard.<p>

-J'y suis allé fort, parvint-il à articuler.

-Tu aurais dû attendre un peu, lui signala-t-elle gentiment.

-J'avais vraiment envie d'un café, tenta-t-il de plaisanter une fois remis.

Elle acquiesça avec un fantôme de sourire et finit sa tasse, prête à reprendre le travail.

-Boss ? l'interrompit Rigsby alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se tourna, surprise par le ton hésitant et doux qu'il avait employé.

-Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas ma place mais si vous voulez… parler ?

Elle hésita un moment, prise par surprise, puis lui sourit, touchée par son attention.

-Je vais demander à Cho d'interroger Davis, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Il sait mieux que nous comment fonctionnent ces gens.

Elle s'éloigna dans un dernier sourire, reconnaissante, puis partit chercher Cho pour le charger de faire parler Davis.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Rigsby observait sa patronne et Cho, assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire face à Ted Davis, flic ripou.<p>

-J'parle pas sans avocat, répéta Davis pour la énième fois.

-Il arrive, lui signala Cho. On vous tient compagnie en l'attendant.

-J'suis d'la maison, j'connais vos trucs.

-Vous avez un mauvais dossier pour un type de la maison, lui fit remarquer Cho en ouvrant ledit dossier. Partout où je regarde, le mot drogue apparaît, souvent accompagné de blanchissement d'argent. Vous êtes en conditionnelle, on ne vous a pas dit qu'il fallait arrêter ce genre de business quand on sort tout juste de taule et qu'on risque d'y retourner ?

-J'suis clean.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous manqué trois rendez-vous avec votre contrôleur judiciaire ?

-J'avais pas l'temps, mon nouveau job est très prenant, marmotta Davis en faisant tomber ses doigts impatiemment sur la table.

-Un nouveau job ? releva Cho.

-J'fais la cuisine dans l'bar d'mon frère. J'suis clean.

-Lequel bar se trouve être le repère du gang dont vous faîtes partie. Quel endroit parfait pour blanchir de l'argent, un bar.

-J'ai arrêté ces conneries, j'suis clean j'vous dis.

-Si vous êtes si _clean_ vous pouvez nous parler alors, intervint Lisbon.

Davis lui jeta un regard noir puis croisa les bras, renfrogné.

-Keira est-elle entrée en contact avec Vincent Blum ? s'enquit Cho.

Davis hésita, faisant aller son regard de Lisbon à Cho, puis il soupira.

-Elle a rôdé dans l'bar y a deux semaines, Collins s'en fichait alors il l'a laissée faire. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un au sujet des deux ex-flics du gang.

-Vous et Blum, en déduisit Cho.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Donc vous confirmez que Blum faisait partie du gang ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Mais oui il en faisait partie, pourri jusqu'au cou, marmonna Davis. Mais il était toujours avec ces conneries d'code de l'honneur, alors il a voulu parler avec la journaliste, la recevoir proprement.

-Les gangs n'aiment pas que l'un des leurs parle aux médias, intervint Cho. Collins a dû mal le prendre, n'est ce pas ?

-Collins s'fichait de la journaliste comme de son premier cadavre, s'exaspéra Davis. Blum lui a parlé plusieurs fois à la nénette, mais Collins s'en fichait.

-Et vous ne lui avez pas parlé, vous ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Bien sûr qu'non. Ma vie de flic voyou, c'est du passé, je suis clean, j'vous dis.

Lisbon et Cho échangèrent un regard puis Lisbon se leva pour rejoindre Rigsby derrière la vitre.

-On en tirera rien, soupira-t-elle en se postant à côté de son agent. On lui a dit de répéter « clean » et « Collins s'en fichait » suffisamment pour qu'on lâche l'affaire.

Rigsby acquiesça, il ne fallait pas être Jane pour déceler les répétitions obsessives d'un homme qu'on a formaté pour un interrogatoire.

-Vous pensez qu'il est mouillé ? s'enquit Rigsby.

-Sûrement, mais je ne sais pas à quel point. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle à Keira.

Rigsby sembla soudain très mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? soupira Lisbon.

-Grace est venue me dire qu'elle avait eu un coup de fil de l'hôpital. Keira a disparu tôt ce matin.

-Pardon ?

-Elle est partie de l'hôpital, marmotta Rigsby, mal à l'aise sous le regard explosif de sa patronne.

Lisbon échappa un grognement incompréhensible et quitta la pièce en sortant son portable.

Elle s'isola dans son bureau et contempla la touche d'appel en face du nom de Jane. Elle sentit malgré elle ses doigts trembler, puis, dans une immense appréhension, elle appela.

_Une sonnerie, une respiration._

_Deux sonneries, de l'appréhension._

_Trois sonneries, sans respiration._

-Teresa, la salua la voix calme et posée de Jane.

-Où est Keira ? s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

-Grace m'a déjà appelé, je suis en train de la chercher avec le demi-frère de Jared, Tony. Il connaît ton adresse, ton numéro de téléphone et la plupart des détails de ton dossier, il est vraiment impressionnant.

-Tu n'as rien à voir avec sa disparition ? insista-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-J'ai passé la matinée à débarrasser mes affaires de chez toi, où voulais-tu que je trouve le temps d'aller chercher Keira à l'hôpital ?

Lisbon déglutit difficilement.

-Tu as raison, désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était excusée, elle avait l'étrange sensation que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Keira et son accusation à tort.

-Je t'appelle quand je la retrouve, ça te va ? dit-il en ignorant la faiblesse qu'elle avait pourtant exposé.

-Oui, appelle-moi, marmotta Lisbon avant de raccrocher.

Elle se traina jusqu'à sa chaise, hagarde. Elle ne savait quoi penser de l'attitude indifférente de Jane, mais elle sentait d'ors et déjà que la décision difficile qu'elle avait prise allait être mise à rude épreuve.

…

_Foi de Patrick Jane_.

* * *

><p>Quelques envies de meurtre ? C'est l'effet Sphère 3 ! \o Alors alors ? Qui pense savoir ce que Jane va faire ? Vous êtes toujours au poste ?

Le prochain chapitre est fait de retours: la charmante voisine de Lisbon Madame Mawson et... Chris ! :) Voici un bref aperçu de ce qui vous attend vendredi ou samedi !

_"-Vous __auriez vu Bouh ? s'enquit Lisbon._

_-Bouh ? __s'étonna madame Mawson._

_-Oui __Bouh, mon chien, confirma la brunette, désormais inquiète pour son ami poilu._

_-Votre __compagnon ne vous a pas prévenue qu'il l'emmenait avec lui ?_

_-Il __a emmené Bouh ?_

_-Oui, ce matin, il a mis plusieurs cartons dans sa __voiture, puis il a fait monter Bouh sur le siège passager, et il est parti __avec…_ "


	10. S3 Les Lettres

Hello !

Désolée du retard, j'ai vraiment peu internet. =/ Et en plus les reviews ont l'air plus ou moins en maintenance donc je les reçois uniquement sur ma boite mail. Désolée par avance si cafouillage il y a !

Et merci à **LAurore, leelou09, Solealuna, Karyanawel, paffi, Pasca, ShunKickShunKers, Totallyfan, janeandteresa** et **Sweetylove30** !

**FewTime**: J'ai bien eu tes reviews, mais ffnet doit être en maintenance donc ça ne s'affiche pas... je les reçois donc seulement dans ma boîte mail. Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré tout, ainsi que l'écriture utilisée. Et promis, Dämon a déjà écrit l'épilogue, tu peux te cramponner au prélude restant!^^ Par contre, je suis absolument enchantée que tu aimes ma façon de présenter Rigsby. Je suis une graaande fan de Rigsby. =D Et tu peux dire "mon" en parlant de l'enquête, ça ne me dérange point. :) Pour le bémol, réponse ici. :) Et merci pour tout!

**JulietS**: Ne t'en fais point, je suis une pro du retard...^^' Tes impressions m'ont beaucoup plu ! =D Et ton mp3 et moi n'étions pourtant pas de mèche, je le jure ! ^^ Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu quand même, notamment le passage avec l'équipe, j'aime bien les écrire. =) J'espère que le "retour" de Chris te plaira en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oh, et moi et moi-même bataillons toujours pour cet OS Castle, mais je le posterai, un jour ! =)

**Enjoy**: Quelle review ! Ce fut un réel bonheur ! ^^ En plus tu m'as bien fait rire! Désolée pour le mode déprimé, hein ? Et c'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre, là il me reste deux chapitres à écrire avant la fin, et je me dis pfiou, six mois de ma vie quoi! x) [Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais réécrire de trilogie... hem!] Et moi aussi je suis amoureuse de Rigsby ! =D Merci, mille millions de mercis! - (Ps: Je tiens à dire que j'ai commencé à lire "Affaire classée" il y a peu et wow, tu m'as scotchée, c'est du grand art!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Les lettres :<span>

_Teresa, ma si chère Teresa,_

_Me voilà sur le chemin de la rédemption, et t'avoir de nouveau dans ma vie est le plus beau cadeau qui me fut fait. Je t'écris cette lettre par crainte de prendre le téléphone, un peu comme tu l'as fait il y a des années, en me laissant la bague et le bout de papier dans la cuisine._

_J'ai peur Teresa, mais la peur me semble le plus beau sentiment du monde à cet instant. Cela fait des mois que je cache dans nos conversations téléphoniques le secret que je veux t'avouer, et je ne peux plus le taire._

_Je ne sais comment te l'écrire, mais je sais que quelle que soit la formulation, tu vas lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Tu me traiteras sûrement d'idiot et j'espère que tu ne le penseras pas trop._

_J'aime, Teresa._

_J'aime cette fille que j'ai rencontrée il y a deux mois, je l'aime à en devenir fou, je l'aime comme je t'ai aimée, si fort que j'en oublie de respirer._

_Tu ris n'est-ce pas ? Je l'espère de tout cœur, car je ris aussi. Je ne sais pas où tu en seras quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne sais pas si tu auras enfin compris comment être heureuse, si tu auras arrêté de fuir, si tu te seras avouée que ton Jane compte plus que tout. Je ne sais même pas si tu n'auras pas fait de bêtise entre temps, sacrifié ton bonheur et ton cœur pour combattre un vestige d'insécurité. Où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses ou quoi que tu ais fait, j'espère que tu ris, que tu partages un peu de cette joie qui est la mienne, cette joie qui ne me quittera plus maintenant qu'Alice est près de moi._

_Mon Dieu, je sonne si amoureux que je m'en fais peur. Je t'effraie toi aussi ? Je n'avais plus ressenti cela depuis si longtemps, ou, s'il me faut l'avouer, depuis ces quelques semaines à tes côtés il y a bientôt cinq mois. Te revoir fut accompagné de la douleur de te perdre à nouveau, cette fois encore auprès d'un homme, mais pas d'un frère._

_Voilà que je deviens tragique, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais tu t'en doutais j'en suis sûr, tu te doutais que je t'aimais encore, et que malgré moi, malgré toi, j'espérais, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que c'est ce qui te rend si unique, cette apparente ignorance qui dissimule tout ce que tu comprends mieux que n'importe qui. Ce que je n'ai jamais saisi c'est pourquoi tu ne te comprenais jamais toi-même. Tu es la plus belle des contradictions, te l'ai-je déjà dit ?_

_Arrête-moi, je te fais une déclaration d'amour alors que je devrais te parler d'Alice, celle qui a fait chavirer mes sens, mais qui ne te remplacera pas, je te le promets._

_Je l'aime, immensément. Je pourrais t'énoncer ses qualités, ses défauts, ses rires et ses pleurs, mais j'aurais bien trop peur de ne pas savoir m'arrêter. Je pense attendre quelques temps avant de l'épouser, mais sois-en sûre, ça sera fait. Je l'aime, elle m'aime, et nous ferons le tour du monde pour encore nous l'avouer (bien que pour l'instant nous nous contentons des Etats-Unis, l'avion pour l'Europe coûte bien cher, et même le feu de notre amour a éternué)._

_Je te la présenterai un jour, au détour d'un café ou d'un dîner, et après t'avoir prouvé au combien elle est celle qui vieillira avec moi, je glisserai discrètement à ton oreille un « ça aurait dû être toi ». Sans rancœur contre toi, sans mauvais sentiment envers Alice, juste pour que tu te souviennes que je t'aime autant qu'elle._

_J'ai guéri de nos blessures Teresa, ma vie ne sera plus jamais triste. Et je te souhaite mille fois de pouvoir en faire autant, car j'ai guéri grâce à toi._

_Je t'embrasse milady, et je t'aime._

_Chris_

* * *

><p>Lisbon tourna la clef dans la porte en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. La lettre de Chris toujours dans les mains, parmi le courrier du matin, elle entra chez elle en gardant les yeux fermés. Bouh ne vint pas l'accueillir, alors elle rouvrit les yeux, étonnée.<p>

Elle eut le vertige.

Le salon auparavant envahi par les affaires de Jane, était vide. Son sac, ses livres, ses vêtements, ses boîtes de thé, ses tasses oubliées, ses photos pêle-mêle… Tout était parti.

Et le grand mur auparavant couvert de photos semblait si nu, si froid. Elle sentit quelques larmes tenter de lui échapper et elle abandonna quelques instants ses projets initiaux, oubliant de récupérer le dossier qu'elle était venue chercher, ce même dossier qu'elle avait oublié en quittant Jane ce matin.

Elle appela Bouh d'une voix brisée et le chien ne vint pas, lui aussi était parti, lui aussi l'avait laissée avec ce vide béant. Un trou dans la poitrine.

Elle remarqua qu'il restait quelque chose sur le mur et s'en approcha, elle y vit un bout de papier scotché avec son prénom –l'écriture de Jane– et une photo, la seule qui lui restait pour combler le vide.

Le vertige de Jane était devenu le sien, songea-t-elle amèrement lorsqu'elle décrocha la photo pour l'examiner. Elle y reconnut un jour de rires où, armé de l'appareil photo instantané, il l'avait poursuivie dans toute la maison en la mitraillant, enchaînant les clichés jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne en main la situation. Et elle se revoyait rire à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Elle s'était lassée de courir, mais pas de rire, alors elle avait fait volte-face, marché droit sur lui, et l'avait fait reculer aisément, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne dans le tapis et s'écroule au sol. Alors elle avait éclaté de rire de plus belle, et l'avait aidé à se relever. Aussitôt debout, il l'avait jetée sur le canapé et l'avait rapidement immobilisée avant de reprendre l'appareil pour la mitrailler encore. Avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, elle avait réussi à l'amadouer facilement, embrassant son cou à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie de la faire prisonnière et la choisisse pour amante plutôt que pour martyr.

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la photo toujours dans la main. Celle-ci avait été la dernière de la journée, et c'était elle qui l'avait prise alors que Jane s'était endormi sur elle, dans le creux de son cou. Sur la photo mal cadrée, on voyait son regard à elle, amusé, dirigé vers l'endormi contre elle. De lui, on ne discernait que peu de traits, tous enfouis dans son cou, cachés par les cheveux bruns de celle qu'il serrait si fort.

La photo vola vers la table basse et s'y posa, rejetée. Lisbon ramena ses jambes contre elle et les enlaça un moment avant d'ouvrir le bout de papier plié qu'il avait laissé.

_..._

_Je ne dormais pas assez bien pour ne pas entendre les mots que tu as murmurés en pensant que je ne le saurai jamais.  
>Je te laisse la photo comme je t'ai laissée croire que tu ne pouvais pas<br>m'aimer. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras que mon choix est déjà fait._

_A toi de faire le tien._

_..._

Elle lut le mot encore et encore, sans pouvoir se décider à arrêter, comme si elle s'accrochait à cette dernière bribe de lui, comme si soudain elle prenait conscience du drame qu'elle avait laissé se jouer. Et soudain, au détour d'une pensée de trop, elle relut la lettre de Chris, tombée par terre. Les deux hommes de sa vie avaient su bien avant elle qu'elle lâcherait prise, mais leurs lettres étaient arrivées trop tard, et elle ne savait même pas s'il restait quelque chose à sauver.

Pas même si elle le voulait.

* * *

><p>Après avoir trouvé le dossier qu'elle était venue chercher, Lisbon décida de vérifier auprès de sa voisine Madame Mawson si Bouh était bien avec elle. Elle posa ses affaires dans la voiture, puis traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa voisine qui jardinait.<p>

-Bonjour Teresa ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle dès qu'elle la vit.

-Bonjour, répondit Lisbon dans un sourire difficile, vous auriez vu Bouh ?

-Bouh ? s'étonna la vieille femme.

-Oui Bouh, mon chien, confirma Lisbon, désormais inquiète pour son ami poilu.

-Votre compagnon ne vous a pas prévenue qu'il l'emmenait avec lui ?

-Il a emmené Bouh ?

-Oui, ce matin, il a mis plusieurs cartons dans sa voiture, puis il a fait monter Bouh sur le siège passager, et il est parti avec… Vous avez rompu ma petite ? termina-t-elle d'une voix douce, navrée.

Lisbon ne put qu'acquiescer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Jane avait emmené Bouh avec lui… Il lui avait pris le seul ami qui lui restait, il lui avait volé son chien. Certes, il le lui avait offert et au fil du temps le jeune chien noir était devenu autant le chien de Jane que le sien… Mais il restait son Bouh, le petit chiot qu'elle avait dressé pour aboyer très fort si un intrus se glissait dans la maison, qu'elle avait éduqué afin qu'il soit propre, sage et intelligent, le jeune chien qui avait accompagné ses promenades, ses rires, ses pleurs, le jeune chien qui la protégeait et qu'elle aimait. Jane le lui avait pris, la laissant avec un vide complet.

-Oh ma pauvre petite, soupira Madame Mawson en voyant les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de sa jeune amie. Chut, ne pleurez pas, je suis sûre qu'ils reviendront, souffla-t-elle en tendant un mouchoir à la brune.

Lisbon marmonna un merci et s'essuya les yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui s'étaient perdus dans le vide désormais. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et elle sortit son téléphone portable pour contacter Jane.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée, lui répondit presque aussitôt le consultant. Mais on y travaille je te jure.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris Bouh ? gronda-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

-Ne m'agresse pas, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton exaspéré. Je te le ramène ce soir sans faute. Je l'ai emmené avec moi pour rassurer Kati, la mère de Jared et Tony. Tony est autiste, il angoisse pour tout, j'avais besoin de lui créer un repère et Bouh est parfait dans ce rôle.

-Et pourquoi tu avais besoin de créer un fichu repère à ce Tony ?

-Pour retrouver Keira. Tony connaît par cœur tous les endroits où elle et Jared se rendaient, mais aussi les endroits qu'elle seule fréquentait, alors je les vérifie un par un.

Lisbon soupira de soulagement en posant sa main sur son front. Elle eut l'impression de retrouver comment respirer, Bouh ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

-Tu pensais que je te l'avais pris pour me venger ? demanda Jane à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-C'est vrai que la vengeance, c'est pas du tout ton genre, ironisa-t-elle.

-La cruauté, c'est plus le tien, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

-Va te faire foutre.

Elle raccrocha et faillit jeter son téléphone tant elle enrageait. A cet instant précis, elle le haïssait. Pour chaque souvenir devenu douloureux, chaque rire devenu larme, chaque instant devenu regret, et le poids du vide qu'il lui avait transmis.

-Teresa, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta madame Mawson.

Lisbon acquiesça en sortant de ses pensées en pagaille.

-Ça va aller maintenant, souffla-t-elle finalement. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle s'éloigna sans vraiment attendre la réponse et monta en voiture peu après pour retourner travailler. Elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

* * *

><p>Jane prononça le prénom de Keira pour la énième fois à l'intention de Tony assis sur le siège avant. L'enfant caressa mécaniquement la tête de Bouh, assis devant lui, puis répéta d'une voix lente et morne toutes les adresses qu'il connaissait concernant Keira. Jane attendit patiemment qu'une adresse non visitée ne sorte de la bouche de l'enfant, puis, une fois informé, il put reprendre la route.<p>

Tony était un mur. Il ne parlait jamais de lui-même, n'initiait que rarement des gestes sans y avoir été invité, et il ne réagissait qu'à peu de choses sinon à la peur. Bouh l'avait rassuré, il avait été doux et s'était tout de suite acharné à défendre le petit garçon fragile de toute personne étrangère qui aurait voulu l'approcher. Kati avait alors cédé et laissé son petit garçon aider Jane à retrouver Keira.

Jane avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une mine d'informations brutes, sans âme. Tony était une tragédie à lui seul, on pouvait l'aimer, mais on ne savait jamais si lui aimait en retour. Il était prisonnier d'une conscience qui n'était peut-être même pas la sienne. Jane s'était même pris à se demander si l'enfant rêvait.

S'il n'avait pas été si douloureux de perdre Lisbon, il se serait sans doute amusé à découvrir l'enfant avec douceur, cherchant une réaction humaine dans cette forteresse blasée. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser, il ne se servait que de son esprit vif, un esprit d'ors et déjà divisé en deux. Une partie cherchait à démêler les deux meurtres, l'autre s'armait de patience pour prouver à Teresa au combien elle avait tort d'abandonner.

Il arriva à la nouvelle adresse indiquée par Tony, une vieille grange abandonnée au bord de Sacramento. En se garant sur le bas côté, il vit qu'une autre voiture était là. Il ordonna à Bouh de veiller sur Tony et informa à tout hasard le petit garçon qu'il ne devait pas bouger –bien qu'il doutât que l'enfant ne bouge de lui-même.

Il avança vers la grange prudemment et appela Keira. La jeune femme lui répondit peu après et sortit de la grange, accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Jane constata que ledit jeune homme avait les yeux violets.

-Eh bien monsieur Jane, vous m'avez finalement retrouvée, soupira Keira.

-Tony m'a aidé, avoua Jane.

-Tony ? s'étonna aussitôt Keira. Tony est ici ?

-Dans la voiture, lui indiqua distraitement Jane.

Elle rejoignit la voiture aussitôt et ouvrit la portière de Tony. Bouh la regarda d'un œil mauvais, mais en voyant Tony lever une main vers la jeune femme, il s'apaisa. Tony laissa retomber sa main aussi sec, comme s'il avait compris que son ami poilu avait besoin du signal pour laisser Keira approcher. Elle fit sortir Tony et l'enlaça doucement. Tony tapa du pied par terre à un rythme régulier, mal à l'aise.

-C'est, euh… un drôle d'enfant, hein ? bafouilla l'inconnu à l'intention de Jane.

-Vous êtes ? s'enquit Jane en se tournant vers lui, inquisiteur.

-Curtis McDraw, je suis le voisin des parents de Keira, c'est moi qui l'ai amenée ici.

-Vous avez fait sortir une patiente de l'hôpital contre l'avis des médecins, l'informa Jane.

Le jeune parut totalement horrifié et balbutia des choses incompréhensibles.

-Laissez-le donc tranquille monsieur Jane, soupira Keira en revenant vers eux.

Elle tenait Tony par la main mais Bouh n'était pas loin, fidèle à son rôle de protecteur.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me faire sortir, continua Keira. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre le ramassis de bêtises de ce fichu psy. Si j'étais restée à l'écouter, je serais vraiment devenue folle.

-Un homme de confiance donc, en déduisit Jane dans un coup d'œil pour Curtis.

-On se connaît depuis des années, confirma Keira dans un pâle sourire. On jouait tout le temps ensemble quand on était petits.

Curtis acquiesça rapidement, toujours un peu mis mal à l'aise par Jane. Keira remarqua que Bouh fixait Curtis sans ciller, raide comme un bout de bois. Elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers Jane.

-Pourriez-vous indiquer à ce chien de ne pas agresser mon ami ?

-Il faut que Tony fasse un geste vers lui, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. Bouh veut seulement protéger Tony de tout étranger.

-Tony, souffla Keira, dis au chien que Curtis est un ami, tu veux ?

Tony ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard fixé dans le vide.

-Tony, insista Keira, je sais que tu m'entends, Curtis est un ami, dis-le au chien.

Tony bougea soudainement la tête de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche et Bouh baissa le train arrière, comme pour bondir. Nerveux, Curtis recula de quelques pas.

-Ne bougez pas, intervint Jane. S'il vous voit comme une menace, fuir n'est pas la solution.

-Tony, Curtis n'est pas une menace, répéta Keira. Il n'est pas une menace, tu m'entends ?

Le petit garçon nia furieusement à l'aide de mouvements de tête si brusques que Jane eut l'impression qu'il allait se dévisser la tête.

-Tony ! Tony arrête !

L'enfant se boucha les oreilles en continuant ses mouvements frénétiques et en tapant du pied.

-Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que Curtis s'en aille, intervint Jane en sentant qu'une crise venait, apparemment il est perturbé par sa présence.

-Il a raison Curtis, soupira Keira tout en s'agenouillant face à Tony. Je suis désolée, je t'appelle ce soir.

Curtis acquiesça et contourna précautionneusement Bouh. Le chien gronda mais ne bougea. Il ne le quitta pas non plus du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans sa voiture.

Keira parvint tant bien que mal à calmer Tony, aidée de quelques doux coups de museau de Bouh, à nouveau docile. Jane put enfin prendre sa première respiration normale, la tension se diluant dans l'air.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, soupira Keira. Je pense que les yeux de Curtis l'ont perturbé, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Et le violet est une couleur peu commune.

-Votre voisin a l'air d'être un sacré nerveux, ça n'a pas dû arranger les choses pour Bouh.

-Curtis est toujours comme ça. Il a pendant longtemps été agoraphobe. Je pense qu'il l'est toujours un peu dans le fond, et que c'est pour ça qu'il vit encore chez ses parents.

Jane acquiesça distraitement.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû sortir de l'hôpital, lui dit-il finalement.

-Je sais, marmotta Keira. Mais rester là-bas, c'était un vrai calvaire. Chaque seconde me rappelait la vie que j'ai perdue plutôt douloureusement. Dehors, la douleur est toujours là, mais elle est moins forte. Je vois des gens que je connais, je me distrais. J'ai besoin d'action, sinon je m'écroule.

-Vous devriez au moins rentrer chez vous au lieu de rester dehors seule.

-Je serai seule chez moi aussi, souffla amèrement la jeune femme, les yeux voilés.

-Les agents du CBI avec qui je travaille ont des raisons de croire que votre mari est mort avec Vincent Blum à cause d'un article que vous écriviez sur Blum. Ils pensent que les American Bikers sont mêlés à ces deux meurtres.

Keira parut songeuse un instant, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas interrogé Blum, fit-elle remarquer. Je l'ai rencontré mais je ne me suis pas servie de notre entretien, il ne pouvait pas m'être utile pour mon article. J'avais choisi de parler à Ted Davis, l'un des hommes de main de Collins. Il a rendu sa plaque de flic après une histoire de drogue, il a fini parmi les Bikers. Mon article le concernait lui, pas Blum.

-Pourtant Blum a rendu sa plaque lui aussi, dit Jane, songeur.

-Blum ? Vous êtes sûr de vous être renseigné sur lui ?

Jane la dévisagea, perplexe et Keira soupira.

-Amenez-moi chez Kati, se reprit-elle. On va lui déposer Tony, après vous m'inviterez à boire un verre, et je vous dirai ce que je sais.

Jane hésita un moment, la curiosité le tentait de refuser pour tout comprendre dès maintenant. Il parvint cependant à réfréner son ego et l'invita à monter dans la DS avec Tony et Bouh.

En s'éloignant de la grange, son esprit échafaudait toutes les théories possibles pour s'expliquer pourquoi Blum n'avait pas intéressé Keira.

* * *

><p>Installés dans un coin du café, Jane et Keira passèrent commande sans se lâcher des yeux. Keira semblait l'analyser sous tous les angles, fascinée, et Jane souhaitait plus que tout percer le secret de cette force qu'il sentait soudain chez elle.<p>

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? s'enquit finalement Keira lorsqu'elle eut son café.

-Tout, répondit simplement Jane en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Keira acquiesça et attrapa sa tasse à deux mains, comme si elle cherchait à les réchauffer, à les protéger du froid soudain que le sujet annonçait. Elle arrêta son regard sur le breuvage noir et sembla s'y perdre un moment.

-Je connais les American Bikers parce qu'il y a eu le procès de l'un de leurs hommes il y a un mois. L'affaire a fait pas mal de dégât dans le quartier de riches où mes parents vivent parce que ce quartier s'est trouvé être le cimetière de l'homme de main accusé des meurtres. Je suis curieuse par nature alors j'ai cherché tout ce que je pouvais sur les Bikers et c'est là que j'ai entendu parler de Ted Davis et de Vincent Blum. J'ai lu leurs histoires, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qui vous étiez.

Jane acquiesça presque sans bouger, la nuque raide, et l'invita à continuer de son regard soudain dur.

-Je me suis pointée au bar qui sert de repère aux Bikers et j'ai demandé à voir le chef, Collins m'a accueillie à bras ouverts, il me trouvait amusante je crois. Je lui ai demandé où étaient les flics pourris chez lui en donnant les noms des deux hommes pour lesquels j'avais fait des recherches. Ça l'a fait beaucoup rire, et il m'a dit d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Mais vous n'avez pas abandonné pour autant, en déduisit Jane.

-Bien sûr que non, sourit doucement Keira. J'ai exaspéré Jared parce que j'y suis retournée le lendemain et encore le lendemain et ainsi de suite. Collins m'a insultée et jetée dehors un nombre de fois incalculable, mais je revenais toujours.

Il y avait une certaine fierté au fond de la voix de la jeune femme, des accents de guerrière entêtée qui arrachèrent un léger sourire à Jane.

-Jared voulait que j'abandonne, il ne supportait pas de savoir que je fréquente de tels types. Mais j'ai tenu bon, et ça a fini par payer. Vincent Blum est venu me trouver, et il a bien voulu parler avec moi.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à faire l'article sur lui ? Pourquoi Davis ?

-Ted a accepté parce que Collins en avait marre de moi. Il m'a demandé de ne faire apparaître aucun nom, c'était sa seule condition.

-Mais Blum ? insista Jane, peu intéressé par le cas Ted Davis.

-Vous travaillez avec le CBI oui ou non ? s'exaspéra Keira.

Jane lui adressa un regard tout aussi exaspéré et elle soupira en roulant des yeux.

-Blum n'a jamais quitté les forces de l'ordre, annonça-t-elle. L'affaire John LeRouge l'a secoué c'est vrai, mais il a fini par retrouver les pédales et il est entré dans un autre service.

-Quel autre service ?

-La brigade antigang, répondit Keira en buvant une gorgée de café, aussi nonchalante que si elle avait annoncé la météo du jour.

Les yeux de Jane montrèrent soudain toute sa compréhension de la situation et il sortit son téléphone pour appeler l'un de ses collègues.

-Cho, répondit son ami presque aussitôt.

-Vincent Blum était un infiltré, annonça Jane. Il travaillait pour la brigade antigang. Il n'est jamais passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, il était sous couverture.

-Ok. J'appelle le service antigang pour avoir plus de renseignements. Ils doivent encore ignorer qu'ils ont un homme en moins.

Jane raccrocha presque aussitôt puis leva les yeux vers Keira. Elle le dévisageait avec un léger sourire, le menton posé dans l'une de ses mains. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur et le sourire disparut aussitôt, remplacé par le sérieux.

-Personne parmi les Bikers ne le soupçonnait, expliqua Keira. Je leur ai dit que Blum m'avait parlé mais que je voulais les deux témoignages. Et même s'ils avaient su, ils n'avaient aucune raison de tuer Jared sans m'avoir menacée avant. Si ça m'avait visée, ça aurait été mon corps qu'on aurait retrouvé près de l'étang.

-Ils savaient que vous étiez enceinte ? s'enquit Jane.

-Non. Mais même s'ils l'avaient su, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ces types sont des mercenaires sans cœur, à part Fauve, aucun n'éprouve de sentiments humains. Tuer une femme enceinte ne signifie rien de particulier pour eux.

-Fauve ? releva Jane.

-C'est la fiancée de Collins. Elle se donne des airs de méchante et rit bêtement, mais c'est la seule personne qui éprouve des sentiments sincères dans ce gang. Elle joue le jeu de l'idiote méchante pour garder sa place. Elle aime Collins, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, et elle a un semblant d'humanité. Elle l'empêche le plus possible d'avoir recours aux cadavres.

-Et Collins ? Qu'éprouve-t-il ?

-Je pense qu'il l'aime à sa manière, admit Keira. Il l'écoute toujours, et il la protège de tout. Quiconque lèverait la main sur elle se retrouverait six pieds sous terre. Mais à part elle, il n'y a personne qui ait sa sympathie.

Jane resta songeur un moment, puis revint sur terre.

-Je vous dépose quelque part ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Chez Kati, répondit Keira. Je préfère ne pas me retrouver seule chez nous.

-Et chez vos parents ?

-Maria se montrerait compréhensive et serait sûrement à la hauteur, mais mon père ne ferait que répéter que Jared n'était pas pour moi, que c'était une erreur et que c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter ce discours.

-Je comprends, lui sourit gentiment Jane.

Il se leva et lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit dans un sourire reconnaissant. Ils sortirent du bar peu après, oubliant leur méfiance l'un envers l'autre pour s'engager vers un terrain moins houleux, celui des discussions anodines, tellement moins douloureuses.

* * *

><p>Ils s'en passent des choses... Mais êtes-vous toujours là ? ^^'<p>

Je vous laisse un aperçu du chapitre 9, en ligne mardi ou mercredi (dépendra de mon accès à internet):

_"-Dure journée ? s'enquit Jane en fixant toujours la table en face d'eux._

_Lisbon le dévisagea, la mâchoire crispée._

_-A quoi tu joues Patrick ? s'exaspéra-t-elle._

_-Serais-tu sur la défensive ? s'amusa-t-il en tournant finalement la tête vers elle._

_Ses yeux brillaient de malice lorsqu'ils s'ancrèrent dans les siens et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres scellées."_

_._

PS: Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont dans Bac - Brevet - Exams - Concours - Résultats et toutes ces joies ! ;)


	11. S3 Confessions

Helloo-o !

Je poste plus tôt que prévu parce que je n'aurai pas du tout accès à internet demain. =)

Je vous annonce sans roulement de tambour que ça y est, j'ai fini l'écriture de cette ultime sphère. C'est un peu triste, je le suis toujours un peu quand je mets le mot fin, mais en même temps, après une telle trilogie, c'est aussi un soulagement pour mon imagination, je dois l'avouer. =) La sphère 3 compte donc 12 chapitres et un épilogue.

Un immense merci à **janeandteresa**,** paffi**,** Solealuna**,** Sweetylove30**,** Karyanawel**,** Pasca**, **Jaymaddict **et** Totallyfan **(je te réponds dès que possible!) ! =)

**Mlle HuddyAddict**: C'est super gentil, merci ! =D J'ai fait de mon mieux jusqu'au dernier chapitre (et l'épilogue tant qu'à faire). =) Et j'espère que les épreuves scientifiques du bac ne t'ont pas trop malmenée... Bon courage et merci encore!

**Anara**: Je suis désolée de la légère frayeur occasionnée par la lettre de Chris. ^^ Je suis ravie de lire que le passage de la photo t'a plu, je voulais ramener un souvenir "heureux". Et tu vas voir très vite que non, Jane n'a pas jeté les photos. :) Le "va te faire foutre" a eu l'effet escompté, je suis plutôt contente. ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! =D

**Enjoy**: Je suis ravie (comme à chacune de tes reviews ^^). Tout d'abord tu as aimé les lettres: bonheur! \o/ Et puis je ne pouvais décemment pas faire de Bouh une monnaie d'échange. :) Le "va te faire foutre" a eu du succès, je suis fière de ma vulgarité soudaine lol. La prochaine étape de Jane est bel et bien prévue. :) Sinon j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard sur _Affaire Classée_ (OMG tu me fais aller sur un forum, l'exploit!) et je suis une fan inconditionnelle. Cette histoire a du génie tant sur l'enquête que le relationnel. =) Merci !

**JulietS**: Je suis plus que ravie de lire ton enthousiasme quant à la lettre de Chris, malheureusement, il est un peu loin pour réapparaître physiquement. :) J'aime bien tes impressions sur Lisbon dans son appartement, je voulais y faire contraster l'espèce de drame avec la joie passée. :) Oh, et merci pour ta review sur Baiser Volé, je tiens à préciser que l'alternance tu/vous est un fait exprès. J'ai demandé à l'auteur ce qu'elle voulait, et elle m'a indiqué l'alternance qu'elle souhaitait. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Confessions :<span>

Faisant tourner rapidement son fauteuil, Cho se leva d'un bond pour filer vers le bureau de Lisbon sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues.

-Il sait quelque chose qu'on ignore, en déduisit Rigsby.

-Je veux entendre ça, répliqua immédiatement VanPelt en se levant à son tour.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? s'exaspéra le grand brun.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester assis ici si tu n'es pas curieux.

Rigsby fit aller son regard de son bureau à la rousse qui s'enfilait dans le bureau de sa patronne puis poussa un soupir avant de se lever et de traîner les pieds pour rejoindre les autres.

-Ils lui ont collé un an de prison et quelques arrestations pour trafic de drogue pour étayer le dossier, expliquait Cho, un dossier dans les mains. Tout est faux bien sûr. Blum n'avait pas plus arrêté de travailler pour les autorités qu'il n'était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il était infiltré chez les Bikers depuis des années et il a refilé beaucoup d'infos. C'est entre autre lui qui a permis d'arrêter son ancien coéquipier Ted Davis.

-Ted Davis ne l'a jamais su ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Ça m'étonnerait, Blum n'a pas témoigné contre lui, la brigade avait encore besoin de lui pour trouver quelque chose pour inculper Collins.

Lisbon acquiesça, apparemment plongée en pleine réflexion.

-Ils t'ont dit si quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit dernièrement ? reprit-elle.

-Ils n'étaient pas plus près d'attraper Collins qu'avant. Ils ont demandé à Blum de s'intéresser à la fiancée de Collins, une certaine Fauve Valens. Elle est chargée du livre de compte.

-Peut-être que Fauve s'est rendue compte de quelque chose ? suggéra Rigsby.

-La brigade assure que le livre ne leur est pas parvenu, répondit Cho. Blum venait tout juste de s'y mettre, la semaine dernière. Et d'après les rapports qu'ils ont de Blum, Fauve est totalement inoffensive. Elle est, je cite : « la conscience de Joshua Collins ».

-Fais quand même des recherches sur elle, ordonna Lisbon. Je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemble, d'où elle vient, et tout ce qui peut nous être utile.

-Et moi patron ? s'enquit VanPelt.

-Allez voir Keira pour lui demander de vous expliquer ce qu'elle sait sur Blum.

-Mais Jane l'a déjà fait, lui fit remarquer la rousse.

-Oui, approuva Lisbon, et c'est justement parce que Jane l'a fait que je veux que vous y alliez, pour avoir le récit complet et pas les bribes que Jane voudra bien nous lâcher.

VanPelt parut sur le point de répliquer mais un coup d'œil au regard noir de Lisbon et aux yeux réprobateurs de Rigsby la fit taire. Elle acquiesça et tourna les talons, docile. Cho lui emboîta le pas aussitôt.

-Et moi ? s'enquit Rigsby.

-Je veux voir la réaction de Davis quand nous allons lui annoncer que Blum était un infiltré. Avec un peu de chance, ça nous mènera quelque part.

-Je vous suis, lui fit savoir Rigsby en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire où Davis poireautait toujours, vite suivie par son subordonné.

L'avocat commis d'office de Davis avait essayé de le faire relâcher, mais Lisbon avait utilisé son droit de le maintenir en garde-à-vue compte tenu de l'infraction à la conditionnelle. L'homme avait donc passé sa journée dans la petite pièce à râler sous tout prétexte, irritant le policier placé devant la porte.

-Il s'est enfin endormi, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir le réveiller ? soupira le policier en voyant Lisbon et Rigsby se présenter face à lui.

-Absolument sûre, confirma Lisbon dans un sourire désolé.

-On le fera hypnotiser par Jane après, plaisanta Rigsby.

Il croisa le regard de Lisbon et se racla la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise.

-C'était pour rire, précisa-t-il.

-J'espère bien, marmotta la brunette avant d'entrer.

Ils prirent place en silence alors que Davis s'étirait sans aucune pudeur. Il leur adressa un regard mauvais aussitôt qu'ils furent assis en face de lui.

-Ça va durer encore longtemps c'te connerie ? s'indigna-t-il. J'ai raté des rendez-vous, ça arrive à tout l'monde. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

-Mais bien sûr, se moqua ouvertement Rigsby.

-Dîtes-moi monsieur Davis, intervint Lisbon, ça a dû vous faire un drôle d'effet lorsque vous avez compris que Vincent Blum était responsable de votre séjour en prison.

Davis fronça les sourcils, oubliant soudain de jouer de sa mauvaise humeur.

-Comment ça ?

-Vincent Blum n'a jamais vraiment appartenu aux American Bikers. Il travaillait pour la brigade antigang.

-Je l'savais ! L'enfoiré ! s'écria aussitôt Davis.

Rigsby et Lisbon échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à leur suspect. Aussitôt Davis se calma et se fit petit, croisant les bras et se murant dans le silence.

-J'dis plus rien sans mon avocat, marmotta-t-il finalement.

-C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire, répondit Lisbon en se levant.

-Vous trouverez rien pour m'lier à ce meurtre, j'suis clean.

-Et Collins s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Lisbon en ouvrant la porte.

Davis ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui fit échapper un léger rire à Rigsby.

Lisbon précéda son agent pour sortir de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine du CBI pour boire un café, le dernier de sa journée. Rigsby l'accompagna avec bonne humeur, soit Davis était coupable et ils trouveraient vite quelque chose, soit il était innocent et lâcherait le nom du tueur pour sauver sa peau.

-Boss j'ai le dossier de Fauve Valens, la fiancée de Collins, annonça Cho en lui tendant un dossier.

Rigsby se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Lisbon pour voir le dossier.

-Eh ! C'est la fille aux cheveux rouges ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Elle était là les deux fois.

-Trimbalée de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil après le meurtre de ses parents, fugues, délits mineurs… énuméra Lisbon. Elle paraît aussi inoffensive que l'a dit Blum. Comment une pauvre fille des rues finit dans les bras d'un chef de gang ?

-A ce qu'on dit, Collins l'a sauvée lors d'un assaut de son gang contre un autre gang, l'informa Cho. Elle a été prise dans le feu, il l'a protégée.

-Comme ça ? s'étonna Lisbon. Il ne la connaissait même pas.

-Le coup de foudre, ça existe même chez les voyous, s'amusa Rigsby.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard blasé qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire et elle roula des yeux sans pouvoir retenir son propre sourire.

Sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement en voyant Jane arriver, son air de rien bien en place. Rigsby sembla soudain très mal à l'aise au contraire de Cho qui ne cilla pas un instant.

-Alors, on a trouvé un meurtrier potentiel ? s'enquit le blond en se dirigeant vers son placard à thé.

Lisbon se raidit en le sentant si proche d'elle mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Jane garda son air de rien solidement en place, un sourire en coin.

-Grace m'a fait un résumé des derniers évènements, expliqua-t-il en allumant sa bouilloire.

-T'en penses quoi ? s'enquit Rigsby en évitant consciencieusement de jeter un coup d'œil à sa patronne.

-Bah, c'est peut-être lui, lança Jane en haussant les épaules. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de tuer Jared Zeller, ce qui me pousse à croire qu'il y a deux meurtriers.

-Deux meurtriers avec la même arme et le même mode opératoire ? en déduisit Cho.

-Exactement, approuva Jane.

-Et à part les réponses énigmatiques, tu as des choses intéressantes à nous apprendre ? intervint Lisbon.

-Si vous accusez Collins du meurtre, sa petite amie chantera comme un rossignol pour le sortir d'embarras. Elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour lui.

-Un plan à la Jane donc ? déplora la brune.

-Un plan à la Jane, confirma-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Elle détourna le regard aussitôt pour reporter son attention sur Rigsby et Cho qui l'observaient comme si elle allait exploser.

-Demain matin, à la première heure, vous me trouvez de quoi inculper Collins, ordonna-t-elle. Arrangez-vous avec la brigade antigang s'il le faut mais je le veux ici avant demain midi.

Cho et Rigsby acquiescèrent rapidement et filèrent commencer à travailler. Lisbon crispa sa main sur sa tasse alors que Jane s'appuyait contre l'évier à côté d'elle, sa propre tasse à la main.

-Je ne te ramènerai Bouh que ce soir, lança-t-il sans la regarder.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je l'ai laissé avec Tony et Keira. Il apprécie beaucoup Tony, il le protège de tout ce qui lui fait peur, comme s'il avait un sixième sens. C'est plutôt fascinant.

-Tu m'en diras tant, marmotta Lisbon en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Dure journée ? s'enquit-il en fixant toujours la table en face d'eux.

Elle le dévisagea, la mâchoire crispée.

-A quoi tu joues Patrick ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Serais-tu sur la défensive ? s'amusa-t-il en tournant finalement la tête vers elle.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice lorsqu'ils s'ancrèrent dans les siens et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres scellées.

-Chris est tombé amoureux, dit-elle finalement, dans une vieille habitude de tout lui raconter.

-Ah ?

-Il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me l'annoncer, belle et drôle, c'est du Chris tout craché.

-Tu es jalouse ? s'enquit-il, soudain moins joueur.

-Non, bien sûr que non, sourit-elle doucement. Chris est mon ami, je l'aime infiniment, mais plus comme un amant. Et puis ça serait stupide de ma part maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, lui fit-il remarquer dans un sourire doux.

-Je voulais dire quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi, rectifia-t-elle, désabusée. Quelqu'un qui mérite la bague qu'il lui offrira bientôt, quelqu'un qui dira oui et qui restera.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es partie que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

Elle plongea dans son regard un moment, surprise par ces mots si différents du discours qu'il tenait encore le matin-même. Où était passé sa fragilité ? Sa peur ? Sa tristesse ?

-Tu es partie par amour Teresa, murmura-t-il. Tu es partie par amour pour tes frères, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'aimais pas Chris. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne méritais pas la vie qu'il voulait t'offrir.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire selon le grand Patrick Jane ?

-Que tu as eu assez de courage pour faire un choix difficile. Tu as pensé à un moment de ta vie que ta place était ailleurs, alors tu es partie. Tu as suivi ton instinct, tu as choisi un amour différent, un peu moins effrayant sans doute, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose ?

Il rit légèrement et termina sa tasse de thé pour la déposer dans l'évier. Puis, il se planta devant elle, un peu trop proche sans doute.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit-il à mi-voix, et tu mérites de trouver la personne qui te fera une nouvelle demande, n'en doute jamais.

-Cette personne ne pourra pas être toi, murmura-t-elle en levant une main vers son cou pour en faire sortir la chaîne qui y trônait.

Au bout pendait l'alliance de Jane, tournoyante.

-Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais habituée à elle, qu'elle faisait partie de moi, expliqua-t-il. Tu avais raison, cette alliance me rappelle certes les deux vies que j'ai perdues, mais ce sont aussi deux vies que j'ai aimées, immensément. Sans elles, je perds l'équilibre dont j'ai besoin… Mais tu n'es pas moins essentielle à ce même équilibre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il l'interrompit d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas te jurer que je ne le tuerai pas, je ne peux pas te promettre d'être le meilleur, je ne peux pas t'assurer d'être toujours joyeux, et je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à te demander de m'épouser, mais je peux essayer Teresa. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un passé lourd à porter que je ne peux pas t'aimer pour qui tu es, ce n'est pas parce que je veux venger ma femme et ma fille que je suis incapable de construire quelque chose avec toi.

Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas flancher sous ses yeux bleus, aussi tentants que ses mots. Mais elle sentait malgré elle son cœur accélérer. Elle aurait dû se blinder.

-Il y a encore six mois, je ne pensais pas aimer un jour une autre femme, je ne pensais pas être capable d'être heureux à nouveau, mais c'était il y a six mois. Qui me dit que dans six autres mois je n'aurais pas encore changé d'avis sur qui je suis ?

-Et qui me dit que dans six mois tu n'auras pas tué un homme ?

-Il a massacré ma famille, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Il les a exécutées froidement, il m'a arraché les deux seuls êtres qui constituaient ma vie. Angela et Charlotte Ann m'ont donné l'impression d'être entier pour la première fois de ma vie, elles m'ont rendu plus heureux que n'importe quel homme, elles m'ont offert une famille, la mienne. Et en quelques heures, tout a basculé parce qu'un psychopathe m'a pris pour cible. Il a tué ma chair et mon sang, toute ma vie… Ne me trouves-tu pas terriblement humain de vouloir faire disparaitre ce monstre ?

Bien malgré elle, elle acquiesça, douloureusement, mais avec tout son cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à l'aimer, elle avait imaginé ce que ça ferait si John LeRouge le lui arrachait. A chaque heure, chaque jour, elle avait songé à cette douleur indicible qu'elle ressentirait. Et elle savait dans le fond, comme elle avait su le jour où Bosco avait perdu la vie, qu'elle était plus proche de Jane qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Elle savait que si le tueur gagnait, elle serait motivée par cette même soif de vengeance.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie, parvint-elle à articuler en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Teresa, soupira-t-il, croyant déjà qu'elle campait sur ses positions.

-Ecoute-moi pour une fois, ordonna-t-elle toujours à voix basse. Je ne veux pas te voir en prison, je ne veux pas que ta vie soit anéantie complètement par ce fou, je ne veux pas avoir à t'arrêter.

Il fit mine de vouloir dire quelque chose mais son regard déterminé le força au silence.

-Je crois en la Justice, j'y crois sincèrement, mais je sais aussi que bien malgré moi, je crois en toi, et je te comprends, je sais que ça te fait vivre, que tu en as besoin, et que tu veux protéger le monde entier autant que venger ta famille ou ton ego. Je sais que le jour où tu seras face à lui, ce ne sera pas toi qui aura à faire un choix, mais moi. Je vais devoir choisir entre toi et la Justice, tout comme j'ai choisi ce que je pensais être bien quand j'ai quitté Chris il y a des années. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça, mais je suis impliquée, quoi que tu dises.

Il hocha la tête lentement, un peu remué par les pensées soudainement libérées de la jeune femme. Puis, mû par un élan d'affection envers cette Lisbon retrouvée, il enlaça sa taille.

-Suis-je Chris, ou ce que tu penses être bien ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Je ne veux pas te voir en prison, répondit-elle si bas qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Elle s'écarta de lui aussitôt, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un sourire un peu mélancolique :

-Ne gâche pas cette confession, d'accord ?

Il dessina une croix sur son cœur, de nouveau le Patrick Jane enfantin au sourire doux, puis scella le pacte de quelques mots prometteurs, gonflés par l'espoir et l'affection immense qu'il lui portait.

Lisbon était partie ce matin, elle l'avait abandonné, alors pourquoi se sentait-il plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois ? D'où lui venait cette sensation que tout pouvait s'arranger ?

Assurément, le mystère Lisbon n'était pas encore résolu, songea-t-il en rejoignant son divan. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas dans le fond, elle le maintenait alerte, lui rappelait où était l'équilibre entre raison et folie. Et elle rendait sa vie tellement plus lumineuse.

* * *

><p>La maison lui semblait terriblement vide, elle n'était rentrée que depuis une heure, mais déjà l'absence de Bouh lui pesait, et, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, celle de Jane n'était pas en reste. Elle avait malgré elle jeté quelques coups d'œil au mur blanc que Jane s'était amusé à remplir tous les soirs depuis des mois, et ne pas le voir ce soir encore s'en occuper, c'était un sentiment douloureux.<p>

Mais elle saurait vivre avec, puisqu'il le fallait.

Lisbon soupira et déposa son verre de vin sur le bar, l'y abandonnant pour partir à la recherche de ses dossiers. Jane lui avait fait perdre cette habitude d'emporter le travail chez elle et d'y passer ses soirées. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue un dossier à la main, il s'était arrangé pour trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire. Nombre de chamailleries avaient explosé à cause de dossiers, mais la plupart du temps, ils avaient su faire en sorte que le mot de la fin soit joyeux.

Elle ouvrit l'un des dossiers sur le bar, il s'avéra être celui de Joshua Collins. Elle haussa les épaules et le parcourut, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Elle fut interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par des coups à la porte d'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils et vérifia l'heure, puis, retrouvant une bien vieille habitude, elle attrapa son arme et la chargea avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement pour voir Rigsby lui adresser un air navré.

-Je sais qu'il est tard, mais Jane m'a chargé de vous ramener Bouh, s'excusa son agent en désignant le chien qui explorait le jardin, cabriolant joyeusement comme s'il était parti depuis une éternité.

-Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ? s'exaspéra Lisbon.

-Il a tenu à rester avec Keira, il a dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Lisbon soupira mais mit son agacement de côté. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bouh faire des allers-retours comme un fou dans son jardin, ventre à terre.

-Je crois que Bouh a besoin de faire un tour, observa Rigsby.

-Je vais le sortir dans la rue, se résigna la brune en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Vous voulez que je vous tienne compagnie ? suggéra son collègue avec l'air d'être un peu effrayé par sa propre question.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, surprise, puis acquiesça et lui fit signe vers le trottoir. Rigsby la suivit, légèrement blême, sûrement d'appréhension.

-Alors, hum, vous allez bien ? s'enquit Rigsby en regardant ses pieds.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Je ne vais pas te manger Rigsby, aucun de nous n'est en service, tu ne risques rien.

-C'est plutôt inhabituel, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, cherchant à paraître plus décontracté.

-Puisque le sujet a l'air de tous vous passionner au bureau : oui, j'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Jane, et en effet, ce n'est pas la décision la plus facile que j'aie eu à prendre. Quant à savoir si je vais bien, étant donné que tout ça ne date que de ce matin et que ledit Jane m'a fait une déclaration enflammée entre temps : non, ça ne va pas. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Rigsby se figea sur place, la dévisageant avec des yeux horrifiés. Lisbon ne put que rire un peu plus et s'arrêta pour attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas du genre à partager sa vie privée avec ses subalternes, mais elle l'avait vraiment fait avec humour, ça ne pouvait pas être si choquant que ça, si ? Après tout, aussi étrange que ça paraisse à tous, elle avait une vie, et de l'humour. Et même si tout n'allait pas bien, si cette journée était interminable et plutôt triste, elle en avait marre d'être entravée par les apparences et ce que les autres attendaient d'elle. Elle avait un soudain besoin de changement, elle avait besoin de vivre, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'en sentait capable. L'idée la rendait plus légère, plus libre.

Elle secoua la tête en voyant Rigsby toujours immobile, puis, encore rieuse, elle rappela Bouh à l'ordre avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Le chien revint vers elle lui faire fête un moment avant de repartir trottiner devant eux. Rigsby sortit de sa léthargie et sembla se souvenir qu'il était capable de marcher.

-Boss, j'ai droit à une question ? s'enquit-il finalement alors qu'ils reprenaient leur ballade improvisée.

-Demande toujours.

-Si ça vous rend triste d'avoir laissé Jane, pourquoi vous l'avez fait ?

Elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de partager ce genre de choses avec Rigsby, aussi gentil et respectable soit-il. Elle l'avait fait pour que Jane comprenne qu'elle avait besoin de plus, qu'elle ne se contenterait pas du temporaire et de la torture psychologique toute sa vie. Elle voulait être heureuse vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et pas seulement quelques heures au milieu d'un océan de lamentations et de désespoirs inutiles. Elle voulait vivre avec lui, vivre, plutôt que survivre.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les femmes ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent, sourit-elle finalement.

-Dit comme ça… en convint son collègue, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était ma seule question, je vous jure que nous n'aborderons plus jamais ce genre de sujets personnels, promit-il alors.

-Tu m'en vois ravie.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Rigsby lui demanda si elle avait vu le match de basket de la semaine précédente, aussitôt enflammée, la jeune femme renchérit avec humour, et plus aucun terrain glissant ne fut approché durant le reste de leur ballade.

Dans le fond, Rigsby avait bien plus de tact qu'il ne le laissait croire.

* * *

><p>Keira posa sa bouteille de bière sur le muret du jardin de Kati Zeller avant de s'asseoir à côté. Jane l'imita, la bouteille en moins. Il attendit que Keira parle, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de la soirée. Il la laissait vider son sac, pleurer ou rire quand elle en avait besoin, il savait que seule sa présence était véritablement requise. Sa conversation était accessoire et pas toujours utile. Keira Zeller faisait le deuil de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle aimerait sûrement toujours un peu, au fond. Elle commençait seulement à envisager ce que sa vie d'après serait, sans Jared, sans père pour l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, leur enfant. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de trouver la solution miracle, ses yeux s'embuaient, ses lèvres tremblaient, et ses mains s'emmêlaient. Jane savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il connaissait par cœur la haine qui s'insinuait lentement en elle, remplaçant amèrement l'amour. Il reconnaissait les étapes, et Keira en était tout juste à celle du ressentiment. Elle en voulait à Jared de l'avoir abandonnée, elle se sentait seule, et elle avait l'impression de le haïr tant elle souffrait.<p>

Avec le temps, l'amour reprendrait le dessus, les larmes avec, et alors elle serait prête à faire face à la douloureuse vérité que si Jared avait eu le choix, il serait resté.

-Je me lamente depuis trois heures et vous n'avez même pas soupiré, dit-elle finalement. Vous avez une armure en acier.

-Je ne connais que trop bien ce que vous vivez.

-Et vous êtes patient, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et je suis patient, confirma-t-il dans un sourire.

-L'agent Lisbon ne va pas vous attendre ?

Jane crispa sa mâchoire, le regard soudain impénétrable.

-Non, elle ne m'attendra plus, répondit-il finalement.

-Oh… Je suis désolée, marmotta Keira. Vous avez une idée pour la ramener à la raison ?

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice.

-C'est parce qu'elle pense retrouver sa raison qu'elle m'a repoussé, expliqua-t-il finalement.

-Elle a peur ?

-Vous vous êtes renseignée sur moi, vous savez ce qui attend ceux qui partagent ma vie.

-Vous parlez de votre prétendue malédiction ou de votre irrépressible et stupide soif de vengeance ?

-Je suppose qu'il y a des deux, répondit-il, amusé.

-Vous ne me paraissez pas être quelqu'un de difficile à aimer, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous empêchez les gens de le faire comme il faut. Vous êtes brillant, et vous avez tout pour être heureux, vous n'avez pas l'impression de laisser passer une chance ?

Jane haussa les épaules sans répondre, se contentant de fixer le gazon sous ses pieds.

-Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, le père de mon enfant, et mon mari, et Dieu sait à quel point j'en veux au monde entier… Et pourtant, je ne ressens aucun besoin de tuer celui ou celle qui lui a fait du mal. J'aime Jared, mais tuer son meurtrier ne changera rien à la situation, ça ne le ramènera pas, et ça ne réparera rien. Ça ne fera que m'apporter plus de malheur que je n'en ai déjà. Je veux que vous arrêtiez celui qui a fait ça, je le souhaite du plus profond de mon être, un homme capable d'une telle cruauté ne doit pas rester dehors, libre de recommencer. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rien. Arrêter ou tuer le responsable, ça ne sauve aucune âme.

-Vous avez quelqu'un pour qui vivre, souffla Jane en désignant son ventre légèrement arrondi. Vous avez Kati et Tony, ils vous aiment et vous soutiendront.

-Et vous, vous n'avez rien peut-être ? rétorqua Keira. Il y a quelque part à Sacramento une femme qui vous aime, qui s'est sacrifiée pour que vous le compreniez, et vous avez votre équipe du CBI. Cet agent Rigsby n'a pas l'air de vous détester, loin de là. Vous étiez seul lorsque vous avez pris la décision de vous venger, vous étiez seul, perdu, et dévasté par la perte. Mais aujourd'hui vous ne l'êtes plus, vous avez des gens à qui vous raccrocher, une vie qui s'offre à vous. Ce qui vous a si longtemps fait vivre ne sert plus à rien monsieur Jane, vous avez d'autres raisons de vivre, bien plus belles, ne les gâchez pas.

-John LeRouge doit mourir, répondit simplement Jane.

-Qui vous dit qu'il ne mourra pas le jour où vous l'arrêterez ? Il peut tenter de s'enfuir, ou de riposter, et ça peut tourner mal, vous ne savez pas dans quelles circonstances vous le rencontrerez, nous ne savons jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

-On ne vous a pas dit que j'étais medium ?

Keira soupira en souriant.

-Vous avez réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours, lui confia-t-il avec malice.

-J'ai l'impression de parler à Tony, déplora-t-elle. On peut lui dire ce qu'on veut, ça ne le touche pas, il n'écoute même pas.

-D'après ce que je sais, le problème des autistes ce n'est pas qu'ils sont insensibles, lui fit remarquer Jane.

-Oui je sais, ils sont hypersensibles à tout, c'est ce qui rend le monde si effrayant pour eux. Jared m'a fait le cours le jour où j'ai rencontré Tony. Toujours est-il que si vous continuez à camper sur vos positions, vous allez tout perdre monsieur Jane. Et s'il y a quelques années vous n'aviez rien à perdre, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'est plus le cas.

-Vous avez décidé de me faire changer d'avis, hein ? s'amusa-t-il en observant le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Si vous étiez moitié moins sympathique, je n'aurais pas prononcé une seule de mes tirades, plaisanta-t-elle en retour. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de tenter de sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être.

Il perdit son sourire et tourna son regard vers elle. Ses yeux s'étaient embués de nouveau, elle faisait tourner son alliance autour de son doigt, et il y vit un geste familier, un geste qui l'avait hanté telle une manie. Il arrêta sa main agitée de la sienne avec douceur puis se leva du muret pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la maison de Kati. Ils entrèrent silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne, puis se glissèrent vers la cage d'escaliers.

-Bonne nuit Keira, chuchota Jane en la poussant doucement vers les premières marches.

Elle se tourna et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

-Prenez soin de votre vie, monsieur Jane.

Il acquiesça en lui offrant un dernier sourire, puis, assuré qu'elle était arrivée à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il laissa un mot à Kati pour la prévenir qu'il lui empruntait le double des clefs pour pouvoir fermer, il ramènerait le double dans la journée du lendemain.

Enfin, vers une heure du matin, il rejoignit le CBI et monta au grenier. Il ignora son lit de fortune et se dirigea vers la vieille armoire dont il avait la clef. Il en sortit un carton de photos pêle-mêle et passa sa nuit à les passer en revue, comme si l'une d'entre elles allaient lui souffler la réponse dont il avait besoin.

Il y a toujours un avant dans ce genre d'histoire, un avant heureux qu'on ne réalisait pas mais qu'on comprend lorsqu'il devient souvenir. Un avant tellement plus heureux que cet après qui fait peur, un avant qu'on aimerait retrouver parce qu'on se jure que cette fois on ne gâchera pas. Et puis on avance malgré tout, mais on avance à reculons, pour regarder toujours avant et jamais après.

Et on oublie de vivre.

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? Avis ? Enfin, pour les survivants, <em>s'il y en a<em> ? =D

[Le dernier paragraphe est issu de l'histoire de Keira que j'ai écrite il y a environ trois ans, allez savoir pourquoi j'ai senti le besoin de l'insérer ici. ^^']

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vendredi soir, d'ici là, voici un extrait:

_"-Joyeux comme Jane est aujourd'hui, je vais forcément perdre le pari, sourit Rigsby._

_-Je me méfie de Lisbon, elle avait l'ait bizarre, répondit Cho._

_-Ne parle pas de malheur, marmotta son coéquipier. Si je gagne le pari, ça va finir en troisième guerre mondiale entre ces deux-là._

_-On n'a plus qu'à s'arranger pour que tu perdes alors."_


	12. S3 L'Annonce

Hello !

Je suis vraiment navrée, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, mais c'est certainement la dernière fois que ça arrive.

Je remercie **Totallyfan, FewTime, Enjoy, JulietS, leelou09, janeandteresa, Jaymaddict **et **Karyanawel**. =) Toutes mes excuses!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : L'annonce<span>

Lorsque Grace VanPelt vit sa patronne arriver de bonne heure, la mine fermée et un café serré en main, elle devina à juste titre qu'elle avait très mal dormi et était d'humeur massacrante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à Jane qui –aux vues de sa DS sur le parking– avait dû passer le même genre de nuit dans le grenier du CBI pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle soupira en évitant un regard noir de Lisbon qui avait bien compris qu'elle était l'objet de ses observations, et reporta son attention sur l'écran en face d'elle.

Juste avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le travail en cours, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que ces deux-là faisaient tristement la paire.

Lisbon vida les dernières gouttes de café et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle fut tentée de rejoindre son canapé et d'y grappiller quelques secondes de sommeil, mais Jane pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment, elle le savait dans le bâtiment du CBI. Elle mentirait si elle affirmait qu'aucune amertume ne l'avait assaillie en constatant qu'il était resté dans son grenier. Mais il était hors de question qu'il voit qu'elle avait mal dormi, cherchant malgré elle sa présence dans le grand lit elle ne voulait pas lui accorder cette victoire.

Elle fut sortie de ses dilemmes internes par le service courrier. L'homme la salua, équipé d'un sourire poli et de quelques lettres. Elle le remercia sans réussir à fournir un sourire et passa en revue son courrier. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer en reconnaissant l'enveloppe kraft familière. Elle n'en avait pas reçu depuis un mois, et elle se serait bien passé de nouvelles photos du psychopathe. Mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre, s'il les surveillait, il savait forcément qu'elle ne partageait plus sa vie avec Jane, qu'elle l'avait abandonné.

Elle chassa cette dernière pensée et enfila des gants en plastique, vieux réflexe d'un « au cas où » inutile. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe et n'y découvrit aucune photo. Surprise, elle glissa ses doigts gantés dans l'enveloppe et en ressortit une feuille pliée en deux. Elle l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce que John LeRouge pouvait avoir à lui dire à elle plutôt qu'à Jane. Le smiley rouge la narguait en bas de la page imprimée, couverte de caractères.

...

_Très chère Teresa,_

_Je constate à mon grand regret que vous me retirez mon plus cher divertissement. Il apparaît que vous ne m'offrirez pas le dilemme cornélien que j'espérais observer chez Monsieur Jane et j'en suis vraiment navré. Je me faisais une telle joie de voir ce drame humain se jouer, le voir se déchirer entre vous et sa famille, vous, et moi. Fâcheusement, vous m'avez retiré ce plaisir, ce qui est assez cruel de votre part, avouons-le. Notre pauvre Monsieur Jane se retrouve seul au monde, n'avez-vous aucun remord ? Allons bon, quand l'amour n'opère plus, il n'opère plus, et nous n'y pouvons rien, pas vrai ? Vous redevenez la jeune femme équilibrée et fascinante que vous étiez, et il retrouve son rôle de pauvre mari endeuillé de sa famille. Nous revoilà à la case départ ma chère Teresa, et je vous avoue que, plus qu'ennuyé, j'en suis fatigué._

_Cela confirme néanmoins la décision que je pensais devoir prendre depuis quelque temps. J'ai poursuivi mes rêves, montré au monde que le bien n'existe pas sans le mal, et j'ai même enseigné quelques leçons à Monsieur Jane. Je crois qu'il sait désormais que son ego et son obstination ne le mèneront nulle part, puisqu'il vient encore de perdre quelqu'un qui lui est cher : vous. En quelque sorte, je crois pouvoir dire que vous êtes ma dernière leçon, ma dernière victime, ma chère, mais rassurez-vous, vous vivrez._

_Je ne fais plus dans le crime, je prends ce qu'on pourrait appeler une retraite bien méritée. J'aiderai mon prochain différemment désormais. Je voulais vous en informer, puisque vous avez motivé ce choix en l'abandonnant. Vous m'avez arraché mon dernier plaisir, tant pis. Je me consolerai avec le souvenir du drame que j'ai pu monter, son drame à lui, et le vôtre, à tous les deux. Vous faîtes une tragédie très émouvante, peut-être racontera-t-on votre histoire ?_

_Adieu, chère Teresa._

:)

_Ps : Je vous serai gré de transmettre les adieux d'un ami à ce cher Monsieur Jane. Il fut un compagnon de route et un adversaire tout à fait fascinant._

_..._

Lisbon relut la lettre plusieurs fois sans pouvoir y croire, désormais sans ses gants. Ils ne servaient à rien, et cette pensée seule la rendait si fatiguée… Mais la lettre avait un effet encore plus néfaste sur sa santé mentale. John LeRouge prenait sa… _retraite_ ? Elle ne savait même pas comment réagir, elle était entre l'indignation et le soulagement, et un rire neveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle quittait Jane et il arrêtait le jeu ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il pensait vraiment que c'était aussi facile ? Qu'ils abandonneraient la traque juste parce qu'il voulait partir en « retraite » ?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et l'envie de pleurer l'envahit aussitôt. Ce sadique était bien plus intelligent, lui adresser la lettre, c'était attaquer une fois encore. Elle allait devoir montrer la lettre à Jane, et il la rendrait sûrement responsable de la démission de son Némésis. Il serait furieux et un peu plus détruit, et tout espoir de garder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de courtoisie avec lui venait d'être réduit à néant.

Cette lettre les séparait définitivement, ne laissait aucune chance de retour.

-Boss ? l'interrompit Cho en entrant dans son bureau.

Elle laissa tomber la lettre sur ses genoux et se rapprocha de son bureau avant de lever les yeux vers son agent. Cho l'observa un moment, puis reprit son air impassible habituel.

-La brigade antigang nous a donnés un chef d'accusation pour arrêter Collins, l'informa-t-il. Ils ont fait mettre de la marijuana par un autre infiltré dans le bar qui lui sert de QG, on peut y aller et l'arrêter quand vous voulez.

-C'est un faux chef d'accusation, vous en êtes conscient ? s'exaspéra Lisbon.

Cho haussa les épaules et la brune soupira en roulant des yeux.

-Je parie qu'il y a une idée de Jane là-dessous.

-Dans le mil, boss, lui sourit légèrement Cho.

-Arrêtez Collins, et ramenez-le au CBI, avec un peu de chance, il s'avouera coupable et on pourra laisser tomber cette mascarade.

Cho acquiesça et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre Rigsby qui attendait avec Jane dans l'openspace.

-Alors ? s'enquit son collègue aussitôt.

-Elle est d'accord, on va l'arrêter.

-Je le savais, triompha Jane. Tu me dois deux dollars Rigsby, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers son ami.

Le grand brun fusilla Jane du regard mais sortit les deux dollars.

-Si tu arrêtais de parier, ton argent de poche s'en porterait mieux, le nargua Jane en empochant l'argent.

-C'est ça, marmotta Rigsby en se levant de sa chaise. Pendant que les adultes vont travailler, arrête de t'amuser et trouve le deuxième tueur.

-Ah ! Tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il y en a un deuxième ! s'amusa Jane.

-Bien sûr que je te crois, ça fait des années qu'on bosse ensemble, s'exaspéra le grand brun.

-On y va, trancha Cho avant que Jane n'ait pu répondre.

Rigsby acquiesça et le suivit vers l'ascenseur alors que Jane retournait s'étendre sur le canapé.

-Joyeux comme il est aujourd'hui, je vais forcément perdre le pari, sourit Rigsby.

-Je me méfie de Lisbon, elle avait l'ait bizarre, répondit Cho.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, marmotta son coéquipier. Si je gagne le pari, ça va finir en troisième guerre mondiale entre ces deux-là.

-On n'a plus qu'à s'arranger pour que tu perdes alors.

Rigsby dévisagea son ami un moment puis sortit de l'ascenseur avec lui.

-Tu veux dire leur donner un coup de pouce ? T'as trop fréquenté Grace ou quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'il y ait une ambiance pourrie dans l'équipe ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Bon, alors tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, conclut Cho en se présentant au vestiaire pour demander des gilets parent-balle.

-Mais comment tu veux qu'on les aide ? se désola Rigsby. On n'est pas conseillers conjugaux.

-On trouvera, répondit Cho, confiant.

* * *

><p>Assis sur son divan, Jane contemplait le bureau de Lisbon depuis cinq bonnes minutes, comme s'il allait y puiser une idée soudaine et pouvoir avancer dans son raisonnement. Il pensait en savoir assez sur les deux tueurs et même connaître leurs identités, mais certaines motivations étaient encore floues. Et le flou pouvait facilement mener à l'erreur. Il avait besoin du pourquoi pour expliquer qui et comment.<p>

S'il avait eu ce genre de dilemme cinq mois plus tôt, il ne se serait pas embarrassé et aurait creusé de son côté sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit. Mais ces cinq derniers mois, il les avait passés à raisonner avec Lisbon, il s'était reposé sur elle. Lisbon était brillante et très intuitive, et elle l'apparaîtrait sûrement plus si lui-même n'était pas plus brillant encore, mais il devait lui reconnaître une certaine habileté à raisonner. Et cette habileté l'avait amusé, ils avaient argumenté à n'importe quel moment, s'amusant des théories de l'autre, se complétant, se contredisant. Il avait pris tellement goût à ce duo qu'ils formaient pour penser, que soudain, elle lui manqua encore plus. Il se savait capable de résoudre ces affaires seul, mais il savait que ça serait le faire sans elle, que ça serait accepter la situation. C'était une sorte d'adieu s'il faisait à nouveau bande à part.

Et il en était hors de question.

Il fixa quelques secondes de plus le bureau de la brunette entêtée, puis, une vieille amie familière envahit ses traits pourtant fatigués, les illuminant. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour accueillir à bras ouverts cette malice retrouvée. Puis, il se leva pour mettre son plan en action.

…

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane entrait dans le bureau de Lisbon sans frapper. Elle le dévisagea, surprise, puis le vit agiter une serviette en papier blanche, une main derrière le dos. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant où était le mauvais tour qu'il allait jouer. Tout en agitant toujours sa serviette tel un drapeau, Jane sortit sa main de son dos et lui présenta une tasse de café qu'il déposa précautionneusement sur son bureau.

-Je demande une trêve, dit-il finalement.

-Pardon ?

-Une trêve, répéta-t-il plus lentement. Un cessez-le-feu, une mi-temps, une pause, appelle ça comme tu veux, du moment qu'on fasse une trêve.

Elle l'examina un moment, comme s'il était malade, puis, en voyant l'air malicieux qu'il affichait sans même se forcer, elle roula des yeux et laissa un léger sourire prendre place dans ses traits fatigués.

-Assieds-toi, l'invita-t-elle en désignant la chaise en face de son bureau.

-Parfait, sourit Jane en prenant place. J'aurai détesté en arriver au calumet de la paix.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et attrapa la tasse de café qu'il avait préparé.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de me connaître si bien, soupira-t-elle en buvant une gorgée du précieux breuvage, préparé sur mesure.

-Avoue que tu trouves ça charmant, rétorqua-t-il d'un air entendu.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? coupa-t-elle en retenant son envie de lui tirer la langue puérilement.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil puis croisa ses doigts sur son abdomen et retrouva de son sérieux.

-Ted Davis n'a aucun mobile pour le meurtre de Blum, lança-t-il. Il ne savait pas que Blum était infiltré, encore moins qu'il était mêlé à son arrestation.

-Davis reste un homme de main, lui signala Lisbon aussitôt. Il peut tuer sans mobile si Collins l'a ordonné.

-Dans ce cas, quel est le mobile de Collins ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? s'enquit-elle, l'esprit soudain en éveil.

-On s'est focalisé sur les liens entre Blum et Jared Zeller, reprit Jane. On s'est donc focalisé sur Keira qui avait interviewé Blum et Davis, mais si ça se trouve, ça concerne quelque chose de plus ancré dans les affaires du gang et le fait que Keira ait fait ces interviews est peut-être dû au hasard.

-Tu penses que Collins y est pour quelque chose personnellement ?

-En tant que chef de gang, il décide de tout, y compris qui doit vivre ou mourir. Si Blum est mort à cause du gang, alors l'ordre venait de Collins.

-Mais peut-être que l'un de ses hommes a échappé à sa volonté et a agi seul ? suggéra Lisbon.

Jane fit signe que non en faisant une légère grimace, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Si quelqu'un avait agi en marge de ses ordres, on aurait un troisième cadavre, expliqua-t-il finalement. J'ai lu le dossier et le rapport de l'antigang, ils s'accordent pour dire que Collins est un maniaque du contrôle.

-Je le suis aussi, lui rappela-t-elle, et pourtant tu es en vie.

Il rit doucement en croisant son regard amusé, brillant, elle ramenait clairement la légèreté qu'ils avaient perdu, et même si ça signifiait retrouver des échanges plus conflictuels, moins tendres, il ne pouvait cacher l'immense joie qu'il ressentait.

-Tu n'es pas une tueuse de sang-froid, répliqua-t-il finalement.

-Tu as vérifié ? s'amusa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège, provocatrice.

-Femme, arrête de me déconcentrer pour faire passer tes idées.

-Je suis persuadée que Davis est coupable, assura-t-elle. Il est trop nerveux pour quelqu'un d'aussi clean qu'il prétend l'être.

-S'il est coupable d'être nerveux, bouclons-le tout de suite, affaire résolue, ironisa-t-il.

-Je me ferai un plaisir de te dire que je te l'avais dit, rétorqua-t-elle fièrement. Et figure-toi que d'après le dossier de sa carrière de flic, l'arme de prédilection de Davis était un calibre 38. Et l'arme du crime se trouve être un calibre 38.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, je te dis qu'il n'a pas de mobile.

-Et Collins en a un ? s'abaissa-t-elle à demander.

Il resta songeur un moment, comme si les rouages se mettaient encore en place dans sa tête.

-D'après ce qu'on sait, Collins tuerait pour Fauve, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, il est apparemment très attaché à elle depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vue, confirma Lisbon.

-Blum a été chargé du cas de Fauve par ses patrons, peut-être qu'il a découvert ou fait quelque chose de compromettant pour elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui serait assez compromettant pour que Collins ordonne qu'on tue Blum ?

-Fauve et Collins se sont bien rencontrés dans cette histoire d'entrepôt où il l'a protégée ? vérifia-t-il.

-C'est ce que les dossiers disent.

-Ce que les dossiers disent, marmonna Jane, en proie à une réflexion profonde qui agaça vite son interlocutrice impatiente.

-Tu me dis à quoi tu penses ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Plus tard, trancha-t-il en sortant de ses pensées dans un léger sourire.

Elle allait protester mais il leva sa serviette blanche. Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras, résignée.

-Je te préviens, si tu te retrouves en mauvaise posture, je t'y laisse, marmotta-t-elle.

-Menteuse, sourit-il.

-Continue à rêver.

Il rit et croisa les bras à son tour, affichant un air supérieur juste pour noircir un peu plus son regard mauvais. Ce regard sur lequel il avait une telle emprise… Il songea tristement qu'il avait trop de fois embué ces yeux verts, et il se promit que ça n'arriverait plus.

-Bon, et pour Jared Zeller ? s'enquit-elle finalement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne cèderait pas même au regard noir qu'elle avait pourtant travaillé.

-Qui est suspect selon toi ?

-Pas grand-monde, reconnut-elle en haussant les épaules. Le père ne pouvait pas supporter Jared du fait de son statut social c'est évident, mais de là à tuer ?

-Tu penses toujours que sa mort est liée au gang alors ? poursuivit-il.

-Keira écrivait sur ce gang, c'est le lien parfait.

-Et tu ne le trouves pas _trop_ parfait ?

Elle le dévisagea un moment puis sembla réfléchir.

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un qui connaissait les liens de Keira avec le gang se serait servi de ce prétexte pour tuer Jared ? Avec la même arme utilisée par le premier tueur ?

-Le deuxième meurtre est clairement une copie du premier, argua-t-il. Même mode opératoire, même arme, même endroit pour jeter les corps, même façon de les jeter. Tout colle parfaitement pour nous faire croire à un seul tueur, et en plus, les deux victimes ont pour lien des tueurs notoires. L'évidence est notre ennemie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de la dernière phrase mais se reprit vite, concentrée sur le raisonnement proposé par son vis-à-vis.

-Quelqu'un s'est servi du meurtre de Blum pour brouiller les pistes de celui de Jared Zeller, souffla Lisbon.

Jane acquiesça, fier de son élève. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque VanPelt entra sans frapper, l'air paniqué.

-Boss, le gang n'a pas voulu que Collins se fasse embarquer, annonça-t-elle.

-Comment ça ils n'ont pas voulu ? Ils n'ont pas le choix, lui signala Lisbon.

-L'arrestation a mal tourné, Cho a pu avoir Collins, mais Fauve…

Grace s'arrêta, apparemment de plus en plus assaillie par ses émotions.

-VanPelt, accélérez, ordonna Lisbon.

-Fauve a pris Rigsby en otage, avoua la rousse, le visage grave.

-Et merde, pesta Lisbon. Où est Cho ?

-Il a appelé du renfort et des policiers sont en train d'amener Collins ici.

-Où Fauve retient-elle Rigsby ?

-Dans le bar.

-Rigsby est un grand gaillard et Fauve une frêle jeune femme, pourquoi quelque chose m'interpelle ? fit remarquer Jane en se levant.

-Elle a l'un des hommes de main de Collins avec elle, un certain Kurt Havent d'après Cho.

-Vous avez vérifié le casier de ce type ? s'enquit Lisbon en chargeant son arme et en attrapant sa veste.

-Plusieurs arrestations pour vol à main armée, énonça VanPelt alors que le trio se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, connu de nos services parce qu'il organisait des combats de boxe illégaux dans les vieux entrepôts, vous savez, le genre de combats qui ne s'arrêtent qu'à la mort de l'autre.

-Charmant, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Jane. Je parie qu'il participait lui-même à ces combats.

-Exact, confirma Grace.

-On peut donc en déduire qu'il n'a jamais perdu, déplora le blond alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

Grace acquiesça encore, tous se dirigeaient rapidement vers le SUV de Lisbon.

-Et Rigsby est avec ce Kurt ? vérifia Jane, soudain mal à l'aise.

-La ferme, marmotta Lisbon en prenant le volant.

-Je m'informais, c'est tout.

-Maintenant que tu es informé, la ferme, rétorqua-t-elle.

* * *

><p>A peine garée au milieu des voitures de Police devant le bar, Lisbon sortit de la voiture et trottina jusqu'à Cho qui répartissait des hommes partout dans le périmètre. VanPelt et Jane les rejoignirent presque aussitôt, moins rapides.<p>

-Situation ? s'enquit Lisbon en enfilant un gilet pare-balle.

-Le bar est évacué, la rue est barrée et les immeubles d'à côté sont en train d'être vidés. Les cibles sont au premier étage, deuxième fenêtre, annonça Cho en désignant ladite fenêtre.

-Comment va Rigsby ?

-Il s'est battu avec Havent il y a quelques minutes, déplora Cho. Je suppose qu'il ne va pas trop bien. J'ai fait venir une ambulance au cas où.

-Fauve est entrée en contact avec toi ?

-Elle a hurlé par la fenêtre qu'elle demandait qu'on relâche Collins, elle se fiche de la prison ou de la mort.

-Tellement romantique…, ironisa la brune.

-Je peux lui parler ? demanda Jane en avisant la fenêtre à l'étage où des silhouettes se dessinaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? s'enquit Lisbon, soupçonneuse.

-Je vais lui parler de paix dans le monde et des papillons arc-en-ciel, rétorqua Jane le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lisbon roula des yeux mais demanda un mégaphone.

-Je ne peux pas plutôt y aller ?

-Tu veux rendre visite à Kurt et danser la samba avec lui peut-être ? suggéra Lisbon.

-C'est l'idée.

-Un mégaphone, et c'est tout.

-Dommage, je suis sûr qu'il avait un bon jeu de jambes.

Il s'attira un regard noir de la jeune femme et leva les mains en signe d'innocence. On ne pouvait pas le déclarer coupable d'avoir essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère. Il prit le mégaphone qu'on lui apporta et l'alluma non sans difficulté, faisant râler les autres alentours pour le son suraigu qui en sortit.

-Désolé, marmotta-t-il avant de porter le mégaphone à sa bouche : un deux, un deux, un deux, un…

-_Patrick Jane_, gronda Lisbon en croisant les bras, le regard noir.

-Je crois que ça marche, répondit Jane dans le mégaphone.

-J'ai entendu, confirma la brune, affichant désormais un air exaspéré.

-Fauve Valens vous me recevez ? s'enquit alors le consultant. Fauve ? Vous pouvez venir à la fenêtre, personne ne vous fera de mal, ils auraient trop peur que votre charmant garde du corps blesse l'agent Rigsby.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis la jeune femme apparut à la fenêtre, sa chevelure rouge se détachant de la pénombre derrière elle.

-Bonjour Fauve, la salua Jane dans un sourire. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez de très beaux cheveux.

Lisbon dut réfréner sa soudaine envie de lui donner un coup et croisa les bras plus fermement.

-Nous ne pouvons pas relâcher votre fiancé Fauve, continua le blond.

-Il n'a rien fait ! protesta Fauve.

-Si justement, il a tué Vincent Blum.

-C'est faux ! Il n'avait aucune raison de tuer Vincent !

-Vincent était sous couverture Fauve, il informait la brigade antigang de vos activités.

Cette fois Fauve ne lui répondit pas, il sut qu'il avait tout son attention.

-Blum était chargé d'enquêter sur vous Fauve, et ça n'a pas dû plaire à votre fiancé, continua Jane.

-Je suis la seule du gang à pouvoir utiliser ce fichu mot clean ! assura aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Je sais, je sais, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Collins vis-à-vis de votre passé !

Lisbon fronça les sourcils : ça, ils n'en avaient pas discuté.

-J'ai lu des dossiers intéressants sur vous et votre fiancé, continua Jane. Saviez-vous que son père lui a fait commettre un double-meurtre lors de son initiation ? C'est ce que son père affirme en tout cas, on n'a jamais pu le prouver. Cependant, si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a un double-meurtre qui correspond exactement à la période indiquée par le vieux Collins, un double-meurtre jamais élucidé.

De là où elle était, Lisbon vit parfaitement les yeux de Fauve s'écarquiller puis se perdre subitement, comme si elle avait reçu un coup violent.

-Vous mentez ! hurla-t-elle.

-Vous pourrez vérifier vous-même Fauve, assura Jane. Le meurtre de vos parents correspond à ce double-meurtre dont Collins père parle dans les rapports.

-Taisez-vous !

-A votre avis, pourquoi Collins vous a-t-il protégée dans cette fusillade où vous l'avez « rencontré » ? Il vous a protégée parce qu'il vous a reconnue, et la culpabilité l'a poussé à vous sauver du sort qu'il avait réservé à vos parents des années plus tôt.

Une larme dévalait les joues de Fauve désormais, mais son corps luttait encore contre l'évidence, sa tête disait non quand ses yeux avaient déjà compris.

-J'aime Joshua, et il m'aime !

-C'est sûrement vrai, reconnut Jane. Puisqu'il a préféré tuer Vincent Blum plutôt que de le laisser vous révéler la vérité. Je connaissais Vincent, c'était un type bien, il aurait voulu faire ce qui était juste, et il vous aurait tout révélé. Mais votre fiancé n'a pas voulu vous perdre, alors il a préféré le tuer.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve, tenta-t-elle dans un espoir vain de se raccrocher à une réalité moins cruelle.

-Je suppose que nous en aurons quelques unes une fois que ce bar aura été fouillé. Un livre de compte, les papiers de Vincent Blum, et peut-être même que ce cher Ted Davis passera un accord avec le procureur et chantera comme un rossignol, il fallait bien un chauffeur à votre fiancé ce soir-là.

Fauve s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre, comme si elle manquait soudain d'air, puis elle disparut.

-C'est pas bon, marmonna Cho.

-Patience, souffla Jane.

-Elle est désespérée, elle peut péter les plombs et tuer Rigsby, insista son ami, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

-Je suis sûr que non.

-T'as intérêt à ne pas te tromper, marmotta Lisbon.

Tous observaient la fenêtre comme si elle allait exploser, seul Jane semblait confiant. Et en effet, quelques interminables minutes plus tard, la porte du bar s'ouvrit lentement et Fauve en sortit les mains en l'air. Elle tenait dans une main un carnet, dans l'autre un portefeuille, et des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Lisbon fit signe à Cho et Grace de s'occuper d'elle pendant qu'elle pointait son arme sur la porte ouverte du bar, Jane planqué dans son dos.

Grace récupéra les pièces à conviction pour les glisser dans une poche plastique qu'on lui amena pendant que Cho passait les menottes à la pauvre Fauve, lui récitant ses droits sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment les entendre, perdue quelque part dans un océan de douleur et de larmes.

Lisbon s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte du bar, Jane toujours dans son dos. Elle s'en sentit agacée et eut envie de lui dire de repartir à l'abri mais elle savait que c'était vain. Il n'était pas le plus courageux des hommes, mais il voulait être là pour elle au cas où, et pour Rigsby, et quand Patrick Jane voulait quelque chose, il n'y avait rien à faire contre.

Finalement, Kurt Havent sortit les mains en l'air, véritable armoire à glace, et Lisbon chargea deux hommes en uniforme de s'occuper de lui pendant qu'elle entrait dans le bar, l'arme toujours au poing. Jane la suivait à une distance raisonnable, courageux mais pas téméraire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage, elle vit tout de suite Rigsby dans l'une des chambres, étendu sur un lit, le visage amoché mais bien vivant. Il leva la main pour lui indiquer que la pièce était sûre, et Lisbon rangea son arme pour se précipiter vers lui. Elle l'examina rapidement : coupures un peu partout, méchants bleus, arcade sourcilière en mauvais état, mais rien de dangereux ou irréversible.

-Je me suis défendu, affirma Rigsby alors que Lisbon glissait un bras secourable dans son dos pour l'aider à quitter la pièce.

-Tu l'as sérieusement amoché, plaisanta Jane, soulagé et content de le retrouver en vie.

-Ahah très drôle, bougonna le grand brun avant de gémir lors de la descente des escaliers.

Lisbon le mena vers l'extérieur, jusqu'à l'ambulance où Grace attendait anxieusement. Elle enlaça brièvement son ami puis demanda l'autorisation de monter dans l'ambulance avec lui, autorisation qui fut accordée. Lisbon promit à leur ami qu'ils viendraient le voir dès que possible dans un sourire rassurant avant la fermeture des portes.

-Un meurtre résolu, et Rigsby s'en sortira, triompha Jane.

-Il reste un meurtre à résoudre, et surtout, des interrogatoires à mener. On ne peut pas inculper Joshua Collins pour meurtre avec un portefeuille et un livre de compte. Il nous faut des témoignages : Davis, et Fauve si possible.

-Et après il y aura la paperasse c'est ça ?

-Exactement, approuva-t-elle en retournant vers les autres pour donner les derniers ordres.

-Et quand est-ce que tu vis ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Tout le monde ne s'amuse pas comme toi Patrick, lui signala-t-elle.

-Tu m'as quitté, tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

-La trêve est finie, gronda-t-elle avant de le laisser sur place.

Jane la regarda s'éloigner puis haussa les épaules. La trêve pouvait bien finir : elle serait la seule à s'en mordre les doigts, se promit-il dans un léger sourire avant d'aller attendre dans le SUV.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous intéressera plus que le précédent. =) - Oh, et interprétez la lettre de RJ comme vous voulez, le sens que je lui donne n'est pas le seul possible, j'ai été obligée de reconsidérer ce détail de <em>La Faille<em> compte tenu de la saison 3, et franchement, mon idée de départ était _vraiment_ _trop_ ridicule à côté du chef d'oeuvre 3x24 ! =)

Le prochain chapitre, je m'adapterai à vos réactions (et ça m'évite de paraître en retard...^^') mais je vous laisse un aperçu tout de même !

_"-Quoi ? s'exaspéra Lisbon._

_-Rien, répondit Jane, l'innocence même._

_-Tant mieux, marmotta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre l'évier pour boire de son café._

_[...]_

_-Arrête ça, finit-elle par craquer. Tout de suite._

_-Arrêter quoi ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire._

_-Tu m'agaces, et tu le sais pertinemment._

_-C'est le but."_


	13. S3 Cimetière

Helloo-o !

Me voici de retour chez moi donc je poste pour fêter ça. =)

Mille mercis à **Karyanawel, paffi, filament-de-lune, leelou09, Solealuna**, et **LAurore**. =)

**FewTime**: J'ai eu du mal à comprendre ta première phrase en fait, avant de me souvenir du début de mon chapitre... Je suis donc mal placée pour me moquer ! :) Promis, je ne ficherai pas de coup tel Heller puisque son coup est si bien réussi que je ne tenterai pas une résolution du cas RJ! ^^' (bien que selon les spoilers -à mon grand soulagement- Lisbon ne devrait pas s'effaroucher telle la demoiselle trahie qu'elle n'est pas. =D) Désolée pour l'interlude et navré si ce fantôme de spoiler n'était pas voulu. ^^' / Je suis ravie de lire que mes intermèdes avec l'équipe te plaisent toujours. Et encore plus pour le drapeau blanc, cette image me taraudait. :) J'espère que la suite des évènements te plaira ! et merci surtout =)

**Enjoy**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le coup de la lettre! J'ai dû revoir mes espoirs à la baisse, ça me fait donc super plaisir. :D Le stratagème Cho/Rigsby, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ;) Oh, et tu as aimé le coup du mégaphone, j'en suis ravie, parce que je riais comme une idiote en l'écrivant... ^^' Ton enthousiasme m'a boosté à bloc, merci mille fois, si cette histoire n'était pas finie, je la réécrirai d'un coup d'un seul ! (ou pas, c'est long 6 mois lol)

**Quelqu'un qui ne m'a point laissé de nom**: Merci mille fois pour ta review, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne plus trop écrire mon stress, mais il restera en moi malheureusement. :) Oh, et je trouve en effet que ce que fait filament-de-lune est génial! Merci encore et promis, dès que j'ai ma série, je préviens. ^^

**Anara**: Le plan Cho/Rigsby, c'est dans le prochain chapitre. =) La réponse à la deuxième enquête est dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop si le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus tendre pour eux... tu me diras peut-être. :) Et c'est vrai que ça va me faire bizarre une fois l'épilogue posté, ça fait 6 mois que je vis avec cette histoire. :) Merci mille fois en tout cas ! [oh et merci pour ton avis sur Là-bas =) - concernant Lisbon, j'ai lu je ne sais plus où Heller disant que Lisbon aiderait Jane. =) ]

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Cimetière<span>

Lisbon sortit du bureau de Madeleine Hightower en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait dû lui faire un rapport temporaire sur l'arrestation d'un chef de gang pour meurtre, le léger incident de Rigsby, et les trois suspects désormais dans les locaux : Collins, Fauve, et Davis. A cela s'était ajoutée la tâche délicate d'avouer à sa supérieure que Collins était sûrement le meurtrier, mais vraisemblablement le meurtrier d'un seul homme –du moins dans cette affaire, il était donc innocent du meurtre de Jared Zeller. Autant dire que tout ne s'était pas passé dans un climat détendu autour d'une tasse de café conviviale. Sa supérieure avait exigé des résultats – et des nouvelles de Rigsby.

Avant tout interrogatoire délicat, Lisbon préféra passer par la case machine à café dans la petite cuisine du CBI. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en constatant que Jane l'y attendait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ne la laisserait-il jamais en paix ?

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante, elle lui offrit un regard noir et un merci à peine articulé, bougon. Rien n'abîma son sourire agaçant, celui qui disait qu'il savait quelque chose de plus qu'elle.

-Quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Rien, répondit-il, l'innocence même.

-Tant mieux, marmotta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre l'évier pour boire de son café.

Il termina sa propre tasse et entreprit de la laver. Elle se décala, s'attirant un coup d'œil moqueur, puis regarda droit devant elle, résolue à ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Il déposa la tasse sur le rebord de l'évier puis s'essuya les mains lentement, toujours aussi souriant.

-Arrête ça, finit-elle par craquer. Tout de suite.

-Arrêter quoi ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

-Tu m'agaces, s'exaspéra-t-elle, et tu le sais pertinemment.

-C'est le but.

-Eh bien change de but, ou alors change de victime.

Il se pencha à son oreille pour répondre d'une voix amusée :

-Tu es ma victime préférée, et je ne compte pas changer ça.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait régler ça plus tard ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Il fallait y penser avant Teresa.

-Tu es vraiment malade tu le sais ça ? Un jour tu es quasi dépressif, l'autre tu ressembles à un chat qui a avalé un canari.

Il rit tout en laissant glisser son nez le long de sa mâchoire. Elle l'arrêta d'une main sur sa joue et le repoussa doucement.

-Je ne veux pas replonger.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, soudain moins amusé, moins souriant aussi. Mais je peux faire mieux que la dernière fois, et tu ne l'ignores pas tant que ça, dans le fond.

-Il y aura toujours des ombres au tableau.

-Mais plus autant. Je peux m'améliorer, je suis plus conscient de ce que je peux perdre, moins hésitant, moins empli de culpabilité, moins seul… Et je n'ai plus tant le vertige.

-Nous sommes au CBI, au travail, j'ai un interrogatoire à mener dans quelques minutes et Cho m'attend.

-Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière ton travail, affirma-t-il.

-Je t'ai fait partir, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à revenir ? Tu devrais m'en vouloir, t'en prendre à moi, ou ruminer dans ton coin, et tu ne fais rien de cela, pourquoi ?

Il attrapa sa main et lia leurs doigts brièvement avant d'embrasser sa joue si légèrement qu'elle ne sentit presque pas ses lèvres sur sa peau.

-Parce que je ne fais jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs, répondit-il finalement.

Il s'éloigna pour sortir mais se ravisa au dernier moment et afficha à nouveau un immense sourire :

-Et parce qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, femme.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en remuant la tête, exaspérée autant qu'amusée. Satisfait, il rejoignit Cho avant elle.

Lisbon finit son café et laissa la tasse dans l'évier. Dans un dernier sourire, elle songea amèrement qu'elle avait Jane dans la peau, et que c'était une idée aussi séduisante que dangereuse. Elle espérait juste que lorsque les affaires seraient bouclées et qu'elle lui donnerait la lettre de John LeRouge, il ne partirait pas trop loin.

* * *

><p>Cho prit place en face de Joshua Collins sans un mot et ouvrit son dossier, toujours sans rien dire, feignant de le lire. L'homme eut un sourire ironique puis posa ses mains menottées sur la table.<p>

-Je veux passer un marché, annonça-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de le faire, répondit Cho sans même le regarder.

-Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas avec un portefeuille et un livre de compte que vous allez m'inculper de beaucoup. J'ai un très bon avocat.

-Vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à marchander.

-J'ai des aveux, rétorqua Collins. Vous voulez me coller le meurtre de Blum sur le dos, je peux vous faciliter la tâche, je peux même vous parler du double-meurtre dont vous souhaitez aussi m'accuser.

Cho leva finalement les yeux vers lui, toujours impassible, puis, sans un mot, il se leva et passa dans la pièce d'à côté, derrière la vitre sans teint.

Jane et Lisbon étaient en pleine guerre froide d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, séparés de deux bons mètres, regardant résolument la vitre, les visages fermés. Cho se souvint à temps qu'il ne fallait pas s'exaspérer et qu'il leur faudrait encore du temps pour arrêter de se comporter comme deux idiots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait boss ? s'enquit-il.

-Demande-lui ce qu'il veut en échange.

Cho acquiesça et retourna dans la salle, sans s'asseoir cette fois.

-Votre demande ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Je ferai des aveux en présence de Fauve, répondit Collins. Je veux qu'elle soit présente dans la pièce, et je ne veux pas avoir affaire au sale con qui l'a montée contre moi tout à l'heure.

Jane tourna la tête vers Lisbon, scandalisé qu'on ose l'insulter. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur, sûrement parce qu'elle lui tenait encore rancune de ses dernières réflexions déplacées. Ils furent interrompus dans leur jeu de grimaces par le retour de Cho.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit-il à nouveau.

-Il ne demande ni réduction de peine ni avocat, dit Lisbon. En somme, rien qui nous fasse perdre un temps immense et précieux. S'il peut parler aussi facilement, on accepte.

-Je fais venir Fauve, acquiesça Cho en quittant la pièce.

-Et moi j'empêche le sale con de rendre visite à Collins, répondit Lisbon dans un parfait sarcasme.

Jane lui fit une grimace avant de croiser les bras, reportant son attention sur la vitre pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle. Lisbon ne s'en formalisa pas et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Collins, prenant place face à lui.

-Fauve arrive, annonça-t-elle. Vous avez conscience que tout ce que vous lui direz pourra être retenu contre vous ?

-A quoi me sert d'aller en prison et de la perdre à jamais, sans m'être expliqué avant ? Je veux qu'elle sache quelles ont été mes options, je veux qu'elle sache que je l'ai choisie elle contre tout le reste.

Lisbon se retint de rouler les yeux : ces deux-là apportaient une forte dose de romantisme dans une histoire de meurtre de sang-froid, comme si elle n'avait pas assez du troubadour derrière la vitre qui lui faisait deux déclarations par jour…

Cho fit entrer Fauve dans la pièce et la fit asseoir face à Collins, menottée. Il se posta ensuite derrière Lisbon, contre la vitre sans teint.

Lisbon observa Fauve du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants avait les yeux tout aussi rouges, malmenés par ses larmes. Elle ne regardait jamais Collins dans les yeux, le regard rivé sur ses mains menottées, le corps recroquevillé comme si quelqu'un avait voulu la blesser physiquement plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà mentalement.

-Fauve, souffla Collins en tendant ses mains menottées vers elle, l'air navré.

-Dis ce que t'as à leur dire, qu'on en finisse, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser Blum tout te dire, je ne pouvais pas te perdre à cause de cette sale histoire.

-Cette sale histoire ? releva-t-elle non sans dégoût. Tu parles du meurtre de mes parents !

-J'étais jeune, et tu sais comment était mon père. Il était chef de gang et il voulait que j'en devienne un moi aussi, alors il m'a initié… Tes parents étaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Fauve retint à grande peine les nouvelles larmes qui voulaient s'échapper et dut tourner la tête. Collins la dévorait du regard, l'air douloureux.

-Mon père a tiré sur le tien, avoua-t-il alors. Ils se promenaient dans la rue, tard le soir, et mon père a décidé que ça serait eux les cibles. Il a tué ton père, puis il m'a mis l'arme dans la main… Je ne voulais pas Fauve, je ne voulais pas la tuer, je ne pouvais pas.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Collins qui détourna le regard, fixé sur un point invisible et effrayant.

-Mon père m'a fait appuyer sur la détente, deux fois, et elle était morte, à mes pieds. Il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait prendre le portefeuille, que ça retardait les identifications, et laisser l'arme sur place, nettoyée de toute empreinte.

Fauve eut un soubresaut puis fondit en larmes de nouveau. Lisbon hésita un moment, puis elle lui tendit un mouchoir. La jeune femme la remercia d'une voix brisée, ne pouvant toujours pas croiser le regard du meurtrier qui avait été son fiancé.

-Dans le portefeuille, il y avait ta photo, et je me suis sentie si mal. J'ai été malade pendant des jours, et même si après il y a eu d'autres cadavres, j'ai jamais pu m'enlever cette nuit-là de la tête. A chaque fois que je t'ai avec moi, j'y pense, et il y a cette douleur… Mais je t'aime trop pour renoncer, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas t'avouer la vérité, te dire que je t'ai reconnue dans l'entrepôt grâce à cette photo que je gardais toujours sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'avais tué ta famille alors même que tu me rendais fou. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Alors vous avez tué Vincent Blum, intervint Lisbon dans l'espoir d'abréger le surplus de grands sentiments.

Collins sembla revenir sur terre, dévisageant Lisbon. Il se ferma, puis acquiesça.

-Blum a découvert le portefeuille des parents de Fauve dans mes affaires, il a fait les liens très vite. Il est venu me parler, il m'a dit que je devais tout avouer à Fauve, qu'elle souffrait encore de la mort de ses parents et que savoir la vérité la soulagerait sans doute d'un poids… Il a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, il s'en chargerait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Alors j'ai demandé à Blum de me rejoindre à l'étang, Teddy m'a emmené dans sa voiture, c'était plus discret. J'ai essayé de raisonner ce crétin, mais il voulait rien entendre, il était encore après son fichu code de l'honneur : la Justice doit-être rendue. Alors j'ai pris l'arme de Teddy, et je l'ai descendu. Après j'ai appliqué les méthodes : on prend le portefeuille, on laisse l'arme, on se débarrasse du corps. C'est Teddy qui s'est chargé de le jeter dans l'étang.

Lisbon fit signe à Cho d'aller voir Ted Davis pour le faire avouer sa complicité, puis reporta son attention sur Collins. Fauve s'était calmée, enfermée dans une tristesse silencieuse.

-Monsieur Collins, vous confirmez les meurtres de Meredith et Georges Valens ainsi que de Vincent Blum ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Georges, c'était l'œuvre de mon père. Meredith, je suis complice. Vincent, je suis coupable, énonça Collins dans un calme froid, maîtrisé.

Lisbon acquiesça et se leva. Elle posa une main dans le dos de Fauve pour l'inciter à se lever, ce que la jeune femme fit aussitôt.

-Fauve, l'appela Collins.

Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours sans le regarder.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi Joshua, murmura-t-elle.

Elle retira la bague qu'elle avait portée autrefois si fièrement, puis la déposa sur la table, face à lui, lui rendant toutes les promesses qui sonnaient désormais trop faux. Puis, sans un dernier regard, elle tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce aussi facilement qu'elle sortait de sa vie.

Il baissa la tête et s'enferma dans le silence, se condamnant de lui-même à une sentence d'éternité.

* * *

><p>VanPelt aida Rigsby à entrer dans l'ascenseur avec un regard réprobateur.<p>

-Tu devrais être chez toi à te reposer, marmotta-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'étage. Le docteur a dit que tu avais besoin de minimum deux jours.

-On a un deuxième meurtrier à arrêter, je prendrai un congé après, répondit Rigsby en grimaçant de douleur parce qu'il avait tenté de s'appuyer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avec la mauvaise épaule.

-On peut l'arrêter sans toi, insista la rousse.

-Merci Grace, je me sens vraiment utile maintenant, bougonna-t-il.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Mais tu as besoin de repos Wayne, tu viens de te faire tabasser par un boxeur-tueur.

-Dit comme ça, ironisa le bun en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Il se retint de grimacer le plus possible, sentant le regard inquisiteur de son amie l'examiner. Intérieurement, il jubilait de la voir s'en faire pour lui, mais tout de même, il avait sa fierté.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau dans un léger gémissement et bascula sa tête en arrière pour fermer les yeux. Son corps entier était un champ de bataille.

-Rigsby ? s'étonna Lisbon en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens aider patron, répondit-il en se redressant.

-Tu viens de te faire passer à tabac, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je suis au courant, confirma Rigsby.

Elle sourit légèrement et croisa les bras.

-Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi, insista-t-elle, nous n'allons pas tarder non plus.

-Vous avez inculpé Collins ?

-Oui, confirma Lisbon. Je finis le rapport et je l'envoie au procureur. Collins a avoué trois meurtres et Ted Davis a redemandé son avocat, il est accusé de complicité de meurtre.

-Et Fauve ?

-On l'a mise en garde-à-vue, la prise d'otage, ce n'est pas notre rayon. La brigade antigang tient à la récupérer pour démanteler définitivement les American Bikers.

Rigsby acquiesça puis eut une grimace dégoutée :

-Et le gros bras ?

-Kurt Havent ? releva-t-elle. Il est accusé d'agression et de complicité dans la prise d'otage.

-Parfait, qu'il pourrisse en prison, marmotta le grand brun.

-Rigsby ?

-Hmm ?

-Rentre chez toi, lui sourit doucement Lisbon. Tu as eu une dure journée, et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne te sera pas de trop.

Rigsby fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé d'être renvoyé chez lui comme un malade.

-Il est dix-huit heures, insista-t-elle, plus personne ne va s'attarder maintenant. On trouvera l'assassin de Jared Zeller demain.

-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Lisbon lui offrit un sourire compatissant puis se tourna vers VanPelt et Cho qui semblaient plonger dans le dossier Zeller un peu plus loin.

-Ça vaut pour vous aussi, vous avez bien mérité votre soirée, leur dit-elle. On se retrouve demain à huit heures, et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, c'est un ordre.

Le visage de Rigsby s'illumina, il ne partait pas si vaincu finalement. Ses collègues rangèrent leurs affaires alors qu'il se levait pour repartir d'où il venait.

-Et Rigsby ? l'interrompit Lisbon.

-Oui boss ?

-Tu me diras le résultat du match, glissa-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Rigsby lui offrit un sourire ravi et acquiesça alors qu'elle disparaissait dans son bureau. Il vit Jane dans la cuisine et s'arrêta le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

-Je vois que tu as survécu à tes blessures, plaisanta le blond en finissant son thé.

-Il faut plus qu'un Monsieur Muscles pour venir à bout de Wayne Rigsby, répondit fièrement son ami.

-C'est ce que je constate, rappelle-moi de ne jamais m'opposer à toi.

Rigsby rit puis s'éloigna après l'avoir salué, montant dans l'ascenseur avec Grace et Cho qui lui sourirent. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, tous trois eurent un pincement au cœur en voyant Jane monter les escaliers en face de l'ascenseur, vers le grenier. Ils savaient aussi que Lisbon passerait la nuit sur son rapport, et soudain le silence devint lourd entre eux, lourd de soupirs.

Quand ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée sur le parking, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. L'équipe du CBI était une famille, et quand deux membres étaient blessés si profondément, c'était toute la famille qui saignait.

* * *

><p>Lisbon relut la lettre de John LeRouge pour la énième fois de la matinée, le cœur lourd. Elle devait la donner à Jane, mais elle savait pertinemment l'effet qu'aurait cette lettre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle la gardait secrète désormais.<p>

Le procureur s'était chargé de l'affaire Collins, mais les inculpations parallèles avaient ralenti les procédures, les empêchant de se concentrer sur l'enquête Zeller. Elle avait dû mobiliser ses agents sur les différentes inculpations afin de n'omettre aucun détail. Elle avait passé quatre nuits de suite au CBI à faire des rapports, ne rentrant qu'au petit matin pour se doucher et se changer. En tout et pour tout, elle comptabilisait environ douze heures de sommeil sur les quatre jours, et elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de cafés.

Son cœur était lourd, sa maison était vide. Jane n'avait pas retenté quoi que ce soit, il avait passé les quatre jours avec Keira, ne revenant qu'en soirée pour monter au grenier. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il était toujours aussi enclin à rire, mais il n'allait jamais jusqu'à ses déclarations précédentes.

Chaque matin, lorsqu'elle revenait, elle trouvait une tasse qu'il lui avait préparé juste à temps pour que le café soit encore chaud, mais lorsqu'elle se sentait le courage de le remercier, elle le trouvait en train de faire semblant de dormir sur son divan.

En rangeant la lettre précautionneusement dans son tiroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Sa vie avait pris la fuite, elle n'avait rien assumé du tout. La sensation de liberté n'avait duré qu'un temps, et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la présence de Jane ou non. Elle vivait une vie qui ne lui convenait plus, et c'était un triste constat.

Maintenant qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur l'affaire Zeller, elle avait l'impression de ne rien avoir. Elle avait été si persuadée que tout était lié aux Bikers, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché ailleurs. Elle avait toujours une drôle d'impression au sujet du père, mais elle le voyait difficilement exécuter son gendre.

Elle ne pouvait que s'en remettre à Jane et à son mot du matin. En plus du café habituel, il lui avait promis non sans optimisme qu'il savait comment trouver le tueur, lui donnant rendez-vous sur la terrasse aux alentours de midi.

Elle attendit que sa montre lui indique midi et quart, puis quitta son bureau. Elle hésita un moment, puis entra dans l'openspace.

-Cho, je dois rejoindre Jane sur la terrasse, il dit qu'il peut démasquer le tueur. Tu viens avec moi.

-D'accord boss, répondit aussitôt son agent en attrapant sa veste.

Rigsby et VanPelt lui adressèrent des regards envieux qu'ils dissimulèrent vite lorsque Lisbon leur souhaita bon courage pour les rapports qu'ils épluchaient encore.

Cho suivit sa patronne sans rien dire, sachant pertinemment qu'à cet instant, pour Lisbon, il était plus un bouclier anti-charme de Jane qu'un agent.

* * *

><p>Jane retint une grimace lorsqu'il vit Cho accompagner Lisbon. Il avait espéré l'inviter à déjeuner pour gagner un peu de terrain –il était certes patient, mais non seulement ils avaient tous deux besoin de sommeil, mais en plus elle lui manquait un peu trop. Il n'était pas du genre à se refuser quelque chose qu'il voulait, et là il voulait récupérer Lisbon. Parce qu'il savait que la magie opérait toujours, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il perde la seule chose de bien qu'il avait dans sa misérable vie.<p>

Il dissimula cependant plutôt bien sa déception et renonça au déjeuner pour un simple sandwich. Lisbon commanda un café serré et une brioche, Cho prit un sandwich avec Jane. Ils mangèrent sans aborder le sujet du meurtre, Cho et Lisbon étaient habitués aux frasques de Jane, et ils savaient que demander ne servirait à rien si Jane n'avait pas décidé qu'il était temps de jouer cartes sur table.

Rassasié, il les invita à se rendre chez le père de Keira, où cette dernière les attendrait avec Kati et le petit Tony, ainsi que son père et sa belle-mère. Là encore, ni Lisbon ni Cho ne demandèrent quoi que ce soit, mais Lisbon commençait à perdre patience, Jane l'aurait juré.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans le jardin des Gilder avec l'assemblée désirée, Jane décida sous le regard désormais noir d'impatience de la brunette qu'il était temps de jouer les magiciens et de sortir le coupable de son chapeau.<p>

-Vous connaissez tous l'histoire des meurtres qu'il y a eu dans le quartier, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Jane. Keira, vous avez fait des recherches dessus : cet homme des American Bikers qui s'était servi de ce quartier comme cimetière.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent sauf Lisbon et Cho.

-Figurez-vous chers amis, que cet homme n'était pas un inconnu pour la plupart d'entre vous, annonça Jane dans un sourire. D'ailleurs, Curtis peut vous le confirmer, n'est-ce pas Curtis ?

Son assemblée fronça les sourcils et il sourit un peu plus.

-Curtis n'est pas là, lui fit remarquer Keira.

-Mais si, bien sûr que si, curieux comme il est, il ne peut qu'être là, assura Jane.

Il indiqua le buisson derrière lui à Cho et Lisbon qui échangèrent un bref regard avant de s'approcher du buisson indiqué et de l'écarter pour y trouver le jeune homme, tétanisé.

-Ce n'est pas très poli d'espionner, Curtis, s'amusa Jane.

L'intéressé bégaya des mots aussi incohérents qu'incompréhensibles, totalement paniqué d'avoir été découvert, et sûrement inconfortable hors de chez lui.

-Maintenant que vous nous avez rejoints, peut-être pourriez-vous nous confirmer l'identité du tueur des American Bikers qui s'est servi du quartier comme de son cimetière ?

Curtis se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous les regards curieux des autres puis marmonna :

-C'mon oncle.

-Quel rapport avec Jared ? s'enquit Keira.

-Jusque là aucun, confirma Jane. Mais figurez-vous que les liens sont difficiles à faire, il m'a fallu du temps pour tout avouer. Cette affaire de cimetière et des American Bikers, c'est tout ce qui lie nos deux meurtres : la façon de tuer et de se débarrasser des corps est identique. Et quel meilleur apprenti des méthodes d'un gang qu'un neveu ? Héritage familial, pas vrai, Curtis ?

L'intéressé fixa le vide, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Le portable de Jane sonna et il s'excusa dans un sourire avant de décrocher.

-Oui ? Ah Rigsby ! Tu as bien le mandat ? Non parce que tu sais comment est Lisbon…_ Parfait !_

Il raccrocha aussitôt sous le regard à moitié noir, à moitié suspicieux de Lisbon, puis rangea son téléphone avant de reporter son attention sur Curtis.

-C'est vous qui avez tué Jared, n'est-ce pas Curtis ? J'en étais persuadé depuis un moment à vrai dire, depuis la réticence de Tony à votre égard. Mais quelles raisons un jeune homme aussi épris de Keira aurait de lui faire autant de mal alors même qu'elle porte un enfant ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à le tuer ? Ma première idée – et c'est aussi la plus banale et ennuyeuse – fut que vous étiez amoureux de Keira et jaloux de Jared, ce qui en soit, est plutôt vrai. Vous êtes dérangé, c'est certain, mais au point de tuer avec un mobile aussi stupide ? Non.

Curtis ne bougeait toujours pas, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-L'idée m'est venue pour la première fois en entendant Joshua Collins, le chef des American Bikers, parler de son initiation. C'est là qu'on apprend comment tuer, et comment effacer les traces tout en faisant comprendre que le gang est responsable. On tue, on enlève le portefeuille, et on jette le corps. C'était une initiation, pas vrai Curtis ? Vous la prépariez depuis l'arrestation de votre oncle, vous vouliez prendre sa place chez les Bikers et devenir enfin quelqu'un, quitter cette maison qui vous emprisonne, pas vrai ? Mais vous ne pouviez pas tuer sur le terrain de chasse de votre oncle, le lien aurait été trop évident. Alors vous avez cherché à savoir où était le cimetière actuel des Bikers, et c'est là que vous êtes tombé sur l'étang. Vous avez vu l'arme laissée en évidence, et vous avez pris ça comme un signe. Votre initiation vous tendait les bras. Il ne vous manquait que la victime…

Keira devint soudain blanche et Kati se précipita sur elle pour la soutenir.

-Vous êtes allé rendre visite à Keira lorsqu'elle passait ses examens médicaux, vrai ?

-C'est vrai, confirma le père de Keira, la voix rauque tant il était dépassé par les évènements. Curtis est passé la voir.

-Vous en avez profité pour lui voler son téléphone, et vous avez attiré Jared dans votre piège. Une fois votre initiation complétée, vous êtes allé rapporter votre exploit aux Bikers, j'en suis certain. Et je suis également sûr que l'un d'entre eux nous le confirmera.

Rigsby et VanPelt firent leur apparition dans le jardin à ce moment-là, des sachets à preuves à la main.

-C'était brillant, reconnut Jane. Les liens étaient plutôt difficiles à faire. Mais outre la méfiance de Tony à votre égard, sachez que votre jalousie vous a perdu mon cher Curtis. En enlevant l'alliance de Jared, vous avez laissé une signature personnelle, chose qu'aucun membre de gang ne ferait. Vous êtes recalé à l'examen.

-Vous avez aucune preuve, finit par marmotter Curtis.

-Justement, si, sourit Jane en faisant signe à ses amis d'approcher. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Portefeuille de Jared, arme du crime, téléphone portable de Keira et alliance de Jared, énuméra VanPelt.

Keira poussa un cri de rage avant de se jeter sur Curtis en lui donnant des coups de poings de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme ne se défendit pas, trop surpris. Lisbon écarta Keira en la ceinturant alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur, des mots sans but, anéantie. Cho menotta Curtis en le relevant.

-Vous avez un beau zéro, l'informa Jane avant qu'il ne se fasse embarquer. Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas pour entrer dans ce gang, vous pouvez avoir honte de vous, vous restez un minable.

Curtis lui adressa un regard empli de haine, puis se détourna et suivit docilement Cho. Jane reporta son attention sur la scène sous ses yeux. Lisbon avait relâché Keira qui s'était agenouillée au sol sous les regards impuissants de tous. Elle se tenait le ventre comme si elle voulait le faire disparaître, comme si elle reniait l'enfant en elle, le jugeant trop lourd à porter, impossible à élever seule.

Puis, sous les yeux soudain surpris de Jane, Tony fit quelques pas maladroits vers elle et tapota d'un mouvement régulier l'épaule de Keira. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui, oubliant de pleurer, et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Keira Zeller, femme de Jared Zeller, née le 3 novembre 1987, 0114568628, récita-t-il de sa voix mécanique, presque inhumaine.

Keira sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues, cette fois silencieuses, puis elle posa une main dans le dos de Tony et l'attira contre elle pour l'enlacer. Il ne tapa pas du pied, étrangement peu nerveux, et continua de tapoter doucement son épaule, comme pour la réconforter à sa manière.

Jane fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, et la sensation que l'impossible était finalement possible lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Lisbon qui assistait à la scène bouche bée. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit timidement, contente d'avoir bouclé l'affaire, contente de voir que Keira n'était finalement pas seule pour affronter cet après. Il fut tenté de la rejoindre et de l'enlacer, glisser son visage dans son cou dans cette habitude qui lui manquait tant, mais il se retint.

Il fallait attendre encore un peu.

* * *

><p>Vous étiez plusieurs à avoir des doutes sur Curtis, je suis ravie! Mais finalement le mobile n'était pas la jalousie, je trouvais ça un peu... bateau. ^^'<p>

Des avis à donner? Des pronostics? =)

Pas d'aperçu pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Vous connaissez le prélude de la sphère 3. ;)


	14. S3 Les Cartes

Hello !

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre... avant l'épilogue.

Merci à **janeandteresa, Karyanawel, Naftali, Jaymaddict, Solealuna, LAurore, leelou09** et **filament-de-lune**. \o/

**Anara**: J'ai été ravie de lire les sentiments que tu as énoncé, et je trouvais amusant de présenter Jane en romantique. (d'où le "troubadour" que pense Lisbon ^^) Oh, et j'étais super heureuse de lire que les motivations de Curtis t'ont surprise. =) Mille mercis !

**Enjoy**: Contente que le mobile t'ait plu. :) J'aurai voulu le rendre plus évident, mais les soupçons sur Curtis aurait été trop fort et ça aurait tout gâché, je ferai mieux une prochaine fois. ^^ Et je suis plus que ravie de ta lecture des multiples déclarations au silence calculé, c'est l'idée. (En fait c'est surtout parce que je vois bien Jane pratiquer la torture psychologique, hem... ^^') J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira, et tu auras l'épilogue pour dire adieu aux sphères. =) En tout cas mille mercis !

**Pasca**: Ravie de savoir que tu es toujours de la partie. Et pourvu que la suite te plaise tout autant. =) Oh, et j'espère que le bac, ça a été. Merci !

**FewTime**: Je suis enchantée que tu sois sur tes réserves, ça veut dire que "mon" Jane n'est pas si éloigné que je le pensais de la série. :) Et j'aurai voulu rendre plus honneur à Collins et Fauve, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop dépasser les 5500 mots par chapitre. ^^' Et je suis super méga heureuse que tu aimes ma vision de Lisbon/Rigsby, j'adore Rigsby. \o/ Oh, et ton indignation quant à la lettre m'a bien fait rire ! Et non, je ne veux point te tuer, promis ! Sinon, Keira n'est pas tout à fait partie, tu verras. ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Les cartes :<span>

Les jours qui suivirent l'arrestation de Curtis ne laissèrent aucune minute de tranquilité à Lisbon. Elle dut gérer la paperasse, les interrogatoires, le rapport, sa patronne, et tous les inconvénients qui accompagnaient la fin d'une enquête made in Jane.

Curtis comptait plaider coupable et avait annoncé fièrement qu'il ne demandait pas d'avocat. Le rapport à rédiger fut plutôt compliqué puisqu'une partie se basait sur les devinettes de Jane, mais deux jours de travail en vinrent à bout. Après ce dénouement et des félicitations de la part d'Hightower, l'équipe désirait fêter la fin de deux enquêtes et traîner leur patronne loin des papiers, mais Lisbon déclina l'invitation, arguant qu'elle avait encore trop de travail.

-Allez patron, insista Rigsby, juste une soirée dans le bar en face.

-Je ne peux pas ce soir, répondit Lisbon, assise derrière son bureau.

-Alors quand ? soupira le grand brun, déçu.

-Disons demain ? suggéra-t-elle.

Rigsby accepta le deal et lui fit promettre qu'elle viendrait avant de rejoindre ses deux collègues et amis. Rigsby espérait que demain, Lisbon et Jane viendraient, une atmosphère hors travail renouerait peut-être le dialogue. C'était du moins la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu -bien qu'il doive reconnaître que Cho la lui avait soufflé.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et le départ de Rigsby fut accompagné de l'arrivée de Jane dans le bureau de Lisbon.

-Tu as refusé toi aussi ? s'enquit-il.

-Non non, là je suis dans l'ascenseur avec eux, ironisa-t-elle.

-Très drôle, s'amusa-t-il.

-C'est quoi ton excuse ?

-Je me suis caché dans le grenier et ils n'ont pas osé venir m'y déranger.

-Lâche, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Il reconnut qu'elle n'avait pas tort puis lui souhaita une bonne soirée, fidèle à son règlement : la laisser sur sa fin. Cependant, elle le rappela.

Surpris, il revint sur ses pas et la vit fouiller son tiroir. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait y dissimuler le concernant. Elle en sortit une feuille de papier froissée.

-J'ai reçu une dernière enveloppe de John LeRouge il y a quelques temps, avoua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te la montrer tout de suite pour ne pas te déconcentrer.

Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire apparaître la lueur de folie dans son regard, et il réfréna de son mieux ses reproches et son impatience. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui tendit la lettre, il la lui arracha presque des mains. Il lui adressa un regard qu'il voulut désolé puis déplia fébrilement la lettre.

Lisbon sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il replia la lettre. Son regard était indéchiffrable pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas, mais elle savait le lire, elle savait que sa douleur était immense, et que la haine prenait le dessus malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Elle détourna le regard, se mordant les lèvres fugitivement.

-S'il croit que c'est si facile de fuir, il se trompe, gronda-t-il finalement.

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, les pistes sont refroidies désormais.

-Ça n'aurait rien changé et tu le sais, osa-t-elle dire. Il m'a envoyé une cinquantaine de photos ces derniers mois, ça ne nous a menés nulle part. Les cachets de la poste sont faux, il n'y a aucune empreinte, rien.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger.

-Patrick, soupira-t-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard, n'y tenant plus, puis il tourna les talons et partit passer sa colère et sa frustration ailleurs que dans ce bureau. La tristesse et la douleur viendraient après, mais elle ne saurait pas où le trouver pour l'aider. Elle s'était attendue à une explosion, elle avait fait face à un calme glacial.

La blessure restait la même : sa décision quant à leur relation se trouvait confirmée bien des jours de doute après.

* * *

><p>-Tu crois que Lisbon va vraiment venir ? s'enquit Grace en guettant la porte.<p>

-Elle a promis qu'elle viendrait, assura Rigsby. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait menti.

-Et Jane ?

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir quand il est monté au grenier.

-La voilà, les interrompit Cho en désignant Lisbon qui fendait les groupes formés dans le bar pour les rejoindre.

Lisbon s'excusa de son retard dans un sourire puis s'assit entre Rigsby et Cho. Aussitôt, Rigsby proposa une partie de poker. Lisbon cria au piège mais accepta de bon cœur, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et perdre un peu d'argent l'aiderait. Grace s'autoproclama arbitre et distribua les cartes à ses trois collègues.

-Dommage que Jane ne soit pas là, déplora Rigsby une demi-heure plus tard. Il aurait adoré vous voir jouer avec nous patron.

-Je me doute que me voir transgresser les règles lui plairait, confirma Lisbon dans un sourire parfait.

-Il ne voudra jamais nous croire quand on le lui dira.

-Ou alors il vous harcèlera pour jouer contre lui, intervint Cho.

-J'en doute, souffla Lisbon en déposant une carte avant d'en demander une autre à VanPelt.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rigsby.

-Jane a besoin de digérer certaines choses, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'on ne le verra pas pendant quelques temps.

Le silence domina la table un moment, puis Rigsby déposa avec enthousiasme une suite, et empocha l'argent de ses deux adversaires, faisant revenir la bonne humeur. Très vite, sa joie de partager une soirée avec ses amis devint communicative, et toute ombre au tableau disparut.

_..._

Vers minuit, Lisbon déclara qu'il était temps qu'elle batte en retraite et leur souhaita une bonne nuit tout en les remerciant chaleureusement pour la soirée joyeuse et légère qu'elle avait passée. Avoir le pouvoir avait du bon, mais de temps en temps, se contenter d'être un simple membre de la famille qu'ils formaient lui faisait un immense bien. Et elle savait dans le fond qu'elle devait cette détente plus facile à Jane, il lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait être une femme forte et dirigeante tout en s'abandonnant parfois à montrer l'estime et l'amitié qu'elle portait à son entourage.

-Vous êtes sûrs que votre pari a lieu d'être ? déplora VanPelt lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Lisbon n'était plus dans le bar.

Rigsby et Cho échangèrent un regard puis répondirent d'une même voix assurée :

-Certains.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaines que Jane n'avait pas remis les pieds au CBI.<p>

Il avait commencé son exil par une visite dans sa maison de Malibu. Il était resté des heures entières à regarder le smiley, planté face à lui et non plus couché sous lui, comme s'il tentait d'affronter ses démons à défaut de pouvoir affronter l'homme. L'amertume l'avait envahi en même temps que quelques souvenirs joyeux, des fantômes d'une vie passée.

Et cette vie semblait si lointaine, si différente de ce qu'il vivait désormais, et de ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle lui sembla être un rêve. Mais c'était un beau rêve, un rêve au parfum de la douce et belle Angela, un rêve où les rires de Charlotte Ann ne faisaient plus mal. Lisbon l'avait fait culpabiliser, lui donnant l'impression de les abandonner, mais elle lui avait pourtant permis de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure. Ce n'était pas le calme plat, et il souhaitait toujours obtenir la mort de John LeRouge, mais lorsqu'il y pensait, il y avait un après, et cet après ne faisait plus peur.

Il n'abandonnerait pas Lisbon, jamais. Et il ne choisirait pas entre elle et sa famille, il pouvait vivre avec les deux. Peu importe la lettre de ce psychopathe, _ils_ le trouveraient un jour, et il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger cet après dont Lisbon était l'actrice principale.

Pour l'instant, c'était encore un avant, et ses pensées s'emmêlaient un peu. Pouvait-il replonger pour elle alors même qu'elle semblait tant vouloir le repousser ? Etait-il prêt à briser sa patience pour retrouver le sommeil ? Pouvait-il vraiment la faire rire comme il fallait plutôt que pleurer comme il l'avait trop souvent fait ?

Au final, c'était l'avant qui l'effrayait. Il savait qu'après elle serait là, elle le lui avait dit. Mais il la voulait aussi avant, et il ne savait pas comment l'avoir, ni même si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ils avaient essayé, avant, et ça avait été un échec. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent ?

A son retour à Sacramento, il avait erré dans tous les endroits qu'il connaissait : le parc, sa chambre de motel, le cimetière, la rue de Lisbon (il avait même rendu visite à Madame Mawson qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts), les quelques bars qu'il avait fréquenté avec l'équipe, l'appartement de la jolie Kelly, la grange où il avait rencontré Keira, la plage où il avait passé tant d'heures avec Kelly, puis, lassé de fuir, il avait voulu savoir si Keira avait une dernière vision sur la vie à partager.

* * *

><p>Il la trouva chez Kati Zeller, en train d'encourager Tony à dessiner. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui adressa un sourire plus fort que les précédents, moins faux. Elle frôla les cheveux du petit garçon, puis invita Jane à la suivre dans le jardin, jusqu'au muret.<p>

-Vous avez fini de fuir monsieur Jane ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, avoua-t-il simplement.

-Et vous voulez vivre maintenant, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça en souriant, Keira avait ses chances dans le métier si elle continuait à le lire aussi efficacement, lui le roi des charlatans.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous monsieur Jane ? sourit-elle. Qu'attendez-vous pour aller frapper à sa porte ?

-Ça ne manque pas un peu de fierté ? déplora-t-il.

-Ça dépend de la façon dont vous présentez les choses. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la supplier, ni même d'aborder le sujet sur le pas de la porte, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-Avec vous, tout est si facile, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle rit doucement et Jane songea que c'était un son doux à entendre, un son que Jared Zeller avait dû vénérer. Son départ était une tragédie.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Jane s'enquit de son état. Elle lui assura qu'elle allait mieux, que la culpabilité de Curtis était difficile à surmonter, mais qu'elle avait encore l'enfant de Jared à porter. Après, elle aviserait, mais elle se savait assez aimée pour continuer.

Lorsque Jane annonça qu'il devait partir, elle l'enlaça sans prévenir et embrassa sa joue, le remerciant mille fois. Il sourit et lui rendit maladroitement l'étreinte, un peu gêné.

-Prenez soin de vous, dit-il lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte.

-Prenez soin d'elle, répondit-elle en agitant brièvement la main.

Il lui envoya un dernier sourire, puis monta en voiture. Il sortit de sa chemise la chaîne où son alliance pendait, et soupira, cherchant le courage dont il avait besoin. Redonner l'alliance à Lisbon, c'était lui dire implicitement qu'elle pouvait partir encore, qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer, et c'était faux désormais. Il avait hésité à aborder le sujet avec Keira, il avait bien vu qu'elle portait l'alliance de Jared autour de son cou. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de l'adorable Keira pour savoir quoi faire.

Alors, lentement, il retira la chaîne de son cou, puis il l'accrocha au rétroviseur de sa DS. Il observa cette nouvelle idée un moment, s'attendant à de la douleur, mais n'y trouvant qu'un soulagement. Il était capable de le faire, il pouvait vivre.

Et John LeRouge ou pas, advienne que pourra.

* * *

><p>Bouh redressa les oreilles, aux aguets, puis il sauta du canapé où il était installé à côté de sa maîtresse pour aller gratter à la porte, remuant de la queue à une vitesse surprenante. Lisbon fronça les sourcils, étonnée de l'attitude de son chien d'habitude si calme en soirée. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour voir si quelqu'un était la cause de cet enthousiasme, et les quelques pas qu'elle fit provoqua des bondissements sur place de la part de Bouh. Elle déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et le laissa filer dehors impatiemment. Aussitôt Bouh fonça sur une DS bleutée familière, garée devant chez elle.<p>

Lisbon sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : Jane était revenu. Après deux semaines où elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, où elle avait craint le pire, il revenait. Elle le vit sortir de sa DS et s'approcher, les mains dans sa poche de veste, Bouh sur ses talons, bondissant joyeusement de temps à autres.

-Je passais dans le coin, lança Jane lorsqu'il fut devant elle.

-Mais oui bien sûr, s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux, néanmoins réjouie de sa visite inattendue.

-J'ai un jeu de cartes et de l'argent, je peux entrer ?

-Poker ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Rigsby et Cho ont _subtilement_ laissé entendre que tu avais joué avec eux, je tiens à avoir ma part.

-Bien entendu, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer puis rappela Bouh. Le chien revint joyeusement, faisant fête à Jane. Ce dernier ne se priva pas pour faire comme chez lui, ce qui avait été vrai des mois durant, elle devait le reconnaître.

Elle lui proposa un thé qu'il accepta, et s'éloigna vers la cuisine sans un mot de plus, dissimulant un sourire exaspéré quelque part au coin de ses lèvres.

Jane déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau familier et retira ses chaussures avant de se diriger avec naturel dans le salon, Bouh sur ses talons. Il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et sortit son jeu de cartes pour les mélanger machinalement, son fidèle ami poilu couché à ses pieds.

Lisbon déposa une tasse de thé sur la table basse puis empila les dossiers les uns sur les autres avant de les déplacer jusqu'au meuble le plus proche.

-Je vois que quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, lui fit-il remarquer non sans malice.

-Je n'ai encore jamais vu des dossiers danser, rétorqua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son canapé. Si tu triches, tu me donnes tous tes gains, le prévint-elle alors qu'il distribuait les cartes.

-Deal, convint-il dans un sourire.

Ils analysèrent leurs cartes puis Jane lança le jeu en déposant quelques dollars entre eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis, sans rien laisser lire de plus sur son visage, elle glissa la même somme vers lui. Il lui adressa un regard brillant de malice, et le jeu débuta vraiment.

A son grand étonnement, Lisbon était bien plus douée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle avait gagné autant de fois que lui, récupérant à chaque fois l'argent qu'il lui prenait. Ils avaient ponctué leur jeu de plaisanteries et de piques bien senties, retrouvant une complicité qui leur avait manqué, une complicité faite également de petites conversations sans but sur leur entourage.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en soucie, leur faisant oublier que Jane n'avait aucune raison désormais de se sentir chez lui alors même que minuit était passé.

_..._

Cependant, vers une heure du matin, Lisbon le laissa gagner pour arrêter le jeu, s'étirant en baillant copieusement. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé pendant que Jane rangeait ses cartes et l'argent –elle remarqua qu'il ne lui prenait aucun dollar alors même qu'il avait gagné, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, amusée.

-Je pars en vacances, finit-elle par déclarer.

-Ah ?

-J'ai trois semaines de congés payés à prendre et compte tenu des enquêtes résolues ce mois-ci, Hightower m'a offert de les cumuler.

-Presque un mois sans le CBI ? Mais que vas-tu faire sans tes dossiers ? se moqua-t-il.

-Voyager, avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Elle sourit légèrement et ramena ses jambes contre elle, posant son menton sur ses genoux.

-Chris se marie bientôt, dans quelques semaines, expliqua-t-elle, et je suis son témoin. Je vais l'aider à organiser le mariage.

-Toi ? Organiser un mariage ?

-Oui je sais, rit-elle légèrement. Mais c'est quitter Sacramento ou rester ici à me morfondre. Le choix a été vite fait.

Il eut envie de protester, de se poser en ultime choix, mais il savait que ça serait stupide. Si elle avait besoin de partir, il devait la laisser faire, la laisser partir pour mieux revenir.

-Je ne partirai pas pour toujours, le rassura-t-elle en voyant sa mine déçue. Et puis je crois que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

-Que veux-tu comprendre de plus que ce que j'ai dit ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était devenue douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de retourner les questions. Elle commençait à jouer sur le même terrain que lui.

Elle se leva et attrapa la tasse de thé ainsi que son verre de vin pour les emmener dans la cuisine.

-Tu vas me manquer, avoua-t-il en la suivant.

Il s'appuya contre le réfrigérateur à côté de l'évier, l'observant laver silencieusement la tasse et le verre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'essuya les mains puis leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Tu me manqueras sans doute aussi, répondit-elle finalement.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain après-midi. J'ai un billet d'avion pour Los Angeles.

Il acquiesça dans une grimace douloureuse. Il avait espéré avoir au moins quelques jours pour tenter de regagner du terrain dans sa vie. Elle soupira et caressa sa joue avec douceur.

-J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées et de prendre du recul, souffla-t-elle.

-Ça pourrait t'éloigner plus que ça n'est déjà le cas, marmotta-t-il.

-Je reviendrai, je ne pars pas pour toujours. Et puis je suis incapable de te laisser derrière, tout comme j'ai été incapable de te quitter vraiment.

-Ah bon ? Tu as été incapable de me quitter ? releva-t-il, agréablement surpris et de nouveau souriant.

Elle rit légèrement et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Je ne t'aurai pas laissé rester après minuit si te quitter avait été un succès, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Ah ? s'enquit-il, de plus en plus intéressé.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je vais être incapable de te faire partir en pleine nuit.

Le visage de Jane s'illumina alors qu'il se baissait pour coller leurs fronts, ses yeux perdus dans le vert sombre de Lisbon.

-Fais-le, chuchota-t-il dans un parfait écho de ce premier jour, dans un ascenseur arrêté.

-Faire quoi ? répondit-elle, malicieuse.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, récita-t-il dans un murmure, tu en meurs d'envie.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de jouer le prochain passage, lassée des faux-semblants et des scénarios dramatiques. C'était son histoire, et elle décidait quand il fallait être heureuse et agir inconséquemment. Alors elle alla perdre son sourire sur les lèvres de Jane, et y laissa un peu de sa raison. Pour le meilleur et sans le pire.

Il l'enlaça immédiatement, la serrant contre lui pour approfondir ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé. Lentement, tendrement, elle le poussa hors de la cuisine, ne quittant qu'à peine le contact de ses lèvres, de son corps contre le sien. Elle le fit monter les escaliers à reculons, le guidant sans un mot, oubliant tout autre détail qu'elle aurait pu avoir à régler avant de rejoindre l'étage.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva les lèvres de Jane après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre, elle y découvrit le sourire le plus puissant qu'il lui ait jamais offert… Et elle le lui rendit avec tout son cœur.

* * *

><p>Jane fut réveillé vers dix heures, après sa première nuit de sommeil complète depuis des jours. Et à en juger par l'air paisiblement endormi de la jeune femme à côté de lui, il n'était pas le seul. Il sourit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé d'avoir su retrouver ce grand lit, le leur. Il embrassa l'épaule de la brunette ensommeillée puis glissa son visage dans son cou, vieille habitude délicieuse à retrouver. Il la sentit bouger légèrement et devina qu'elle se réveillait.<p>

-Il fait toujours nuit ? souffla-t-elle.

-Non, le soleil est là, sourit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça sans rouvrir les yeux. Elle se tourna dans le grand lit, faisant glisser les couvertures sur elle, puis elle s'étira longuement et sentit la lumière du jour sur ses paupières, ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux. La sensation était douce, l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux, moins. Elle sentit un doigt léger s'aventurer sur son nez et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il redessina chaque trait de son visage dans une douceur infinie, elle devina son sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé le connaître par cœur ? rit-elle en gardant les paupières closes.

-Je vérifie que c'est toujours le cas.

-Et ?

-Tu es gravée.

Elle sentit ses lèvres remplacer ses mains et il embrassa avec légèreté chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée.

-Ouvre les yeux, murmura-t-il en laissant glisser son nez le long de sa mâchoire.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ouvrir les yeux, c'est affronter notre bêtise.

-Tu penses qu'on a fait une bêtise ? s'enquit-il en enlaçant sa taille pour la ramener contre lui.

Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il aventurait sa main sur sa hanche, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un peu ironique dans le fond, un peu amer. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser aller à sourire alors même qu'elle mourait intérieurement de sentir au combien il la connaissait ? Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à cette affreuse vérité. Elle était celle qui était partie, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui céder, jamais dû le laisser battre les cartes.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimeras à nouveau un jour ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, avoua-t-elle.

Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge en prononçant ces mots. Puis elle se rappela qu'il en avait été de même pendant des jours et des jours. Etre au creux de ses bras avait toujours l'incroyable faculté de lui faire perdre le Nord. Elle oubliait qui elle était, qui il était, comme si elle ne savait plus qu'une seule chose du monde l'entourant : elle l'aimait.

-C'est notre punition, expliqua-t-elle à regret. Nous n'avons pas su nous y prendre, pas su nous éviter tout le mal qu'on s'est fait.

-Moi qui pensais que nous faisions plutôt bien l'amour.

Elle laissa un rire s'échapper et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il sur un ton pourtant léger, j'aime quand nous…

-Chut, le coupa-t-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire pour remonter vers ses lèvres.

Elle était toujours aveugle, elle refusait toujours de voir l'erreur dans l'équation, la faille du plan initial. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour l'aimer, pas besoin de ses yeux pour trouver ses lèvres.

-Tu es la plus belle de mes punitions, glissa-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle ferma les yeux plus fort, se nourrit de chaque caresse, chaque baiser, et grava chaque moment dans sa mémoire. Sa douceur, son odeur, sa chaleur, son amour… Elle avait tellement prié pour que ça soit la dernière fois. Jour ou nuit, les yeux fermés ça ne compte plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'on peut se damner même les yeux fermés.

Mais tout ce qui lui restait désormais de leurs mésaventures, c'était cette sensation légère et délicieuse : elle s'en fichait. Elle serait capable de lui offrir une autre chance bientôt, elle le savait. Ils sauraient repousser les heures sombres, et si leur duo était en danger, ils sauraient désormais mettre des mots sur ce qui les menaçait.

-Je dois préparer ma valise, soupira-t-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

Elle fut surprise de trouver le soleil si agréable sur eux et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa surprise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard brillant de son amant.

-On dirait que finalement, nous sommes capables de survivre au réveil sans rideaux, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle rit et reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jane. Il l'enlaça doucement et déposa un baiser léger dans ses cheveux avant de laisser sa main se balader le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Dis-moi, maintenant que tu as les yeux bien ouverts, c'est toujours une bêtise ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, souffla-t-elle. C'est juste… _nous_.

Ce fut à son tour de rire, et il arrêta sa main pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Je dois vraiment faire ma valise, déplora-t-elle en s'extirpant finalement de son étreinte.

Il fit la moue, déçu, et elle se repencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à intervalles réguliers :

-Je… re… vien… drai… murmura-t-elle entre chaque baiser.

-Vraiment ?

Elle savait ce qu'il sous-entendait, alors elle l'embrassa longuement, s'attirant même un grognement lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement.

-Vraiment, confirma-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

Elle se leva pour enfiler la chemise de Jane qui avait atterri sur sa lampe de chevet, puis elle sortit une immense valise de son armoire. Jane enfila son boxer alors qu'elle triait quelques affaires puis se dirigea droit sur elle pour l'enlacer, embrassant son cou.

-Tu n'es pas encore partie, je profite.

Elle rit et tenta de lui échapper mais il la tenait fermement. Alors ils bataillèrent en riant, faisant d'une simple valise avant un départ en vacances un véritable champ de bataille.

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait refusé qu'il l'emmène à l'aéroport, arguant que lui dire au revoir sur le tarmac n'était vraiment pas son fantasme du moment. Il avait ri doucement, mais il avait accepté. Elle l'avait alors chargé de prendre soin de Bouh et lui avait laissé un double des clefs familier.<p>

-Comment vas-tu à l'aéroport ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'il vit Lisbon poser sa valise devant l'entrée alors que l'heure du départ se faisait imminente.

-Rigsby s'est porté volontaire pour m'y amener dès qu'il a su que je devais partir en vacances. A croire qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi.

Jane roula des yeux en souriant et l'enlaça.

-Personne ne veut se débarrasser de toi, tu vas nous manquer à tous.

-Mais je…

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il, tu reviendras. Mais trois semaines…

-C'est long, confirma-t-elle. J'ai l'intime conviction que nous survivrons pourtant.

-Si tu le dis, s'amusa-t-il.

-J'entends la voiture de Rigsby, dit-elle en se tournant brièvement vers la porte. Je dirai bonjour à Chris de ta part.

-C'est ça, dis lui donc bonjour à ce voleur de Teresa, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu es conscient qu'il est mieux placé que toi pour dire ça ?

-Tu es devenue trop douée à ce jeu-là pour mon bien, lui fit-il savoir avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres puis enlaça sa nuque et prolongea quelques instants de plus la douceur de pouvoir aimer à nouveau le Patrick Jane dont elle était tombée amoureuse bien des mois plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il avait gagné la plus dure des batailles : celle qu'il avait toujours menée contre lui-même. Et elle savait également que lorsqu'elle reviendrait et qu'elle retrouverait ce Jane vainqueur et plus en paix avec lui-même, elle tomberait amoureuse de nouveau. Tant pis si c'était ridicule, tant mieux si ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient enfin une chance de ne pas s'écraser au bas de la falaise.

Elle finit par s'écarter et salua Bouh brièvement avant de passer la porte avec sa valise. Jane resta sur le pas de la porte seulement quelques secondes avant de la rattraper et de l'enlacer longuement, glissant son nez le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'immobiliser dans son cou. Elle lâcha sa valise pour poser ses mains dans son dos, puis il se reprit de lui-même et la libéra dans un sourire.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi, avoua-t-elle en fin de compte.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis elle rejoignit Rigsby qui l'attendait à côté de la voiture. Il salua Jane d'un signe de tête, puis aida Lisbon à mettre sa valise dans le coffre. Jane préféra rentrer avant qu'ils ne partent. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être dans le rétroviseur désormais. Il était devant. Il était son après.

…

Quelques instants plus tard, Rigsby et Lisbon partaient pour l'aéroport en écoutant un match de basket, plaisantant joyeusement sur leur rivalité quant aux équipes supportées.

Et lorsque l'avion de Lisbon se fut envolé, Rigsby remonta en voiture tout en appelant Cho.

-Je te dois de l'argent mec, annonça-t-il dans un sourire. Opération réussie sans effort.

-… Grace va être folle, sourit Cho depuis son bureau du CBI.

-Attends-moi avant de lui dire, je veux voir sa tête ! s'enthousiasma le grand brun.

-Tu paries combien que cette fois elle nous fait vraiment de l'apoplexie ?

Rigsby éclata de rire, mais ne raccrocha qu'après avoir lancé un nouveau pari.

* * *

><p>J'aurai pu finir ici, mais, j'ai écrit l'épilogue il y a bien longtemps, et je trouverai dommage de le garder dans un dossier. =)<p>

En voici un extrait en attendant jeudi (n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis d'ici là =D):

_"Trop imprégné d'elle, il avait réglé sa vie pour la sienne, et maintenant ça ne voulait plus rien dire. [...]  
>Il avait oublié d'être heureux quand il le pouvait encore.<br>Il s'était laissé aveugler par la traque d'un homme qui était déjà mort. Un homme qu'il achèverait sans doute un jour, mais un homme qui ne valait pas qu'il la sacrifie le reste du temps."_


	15. S3 Conclusion

Hello !

Voilà l'épilogue. =)  
>Je n'ai guère de quoi vous persuader de me dire ce que vous en pensez, alors disons que j'espère que vous aurez une pensée pour cette histoire en me disant si ça valait la peine de me suivre jusqu'ici. =)<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour tout le reste !  
>(Et qui sait ? Peut-être à bientôt sur mon profil. =] )<p>

Merci **LAurore, leelou09, Karyanawel, paffi **et** janeandteresa**.

**Pasca**: Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. =) Et j'voulais vraiment finir sur les paris parce que cette histoire méritait un petit rappel, je me suis trop amusée à l'écrire. ^^ Merci mille fois, et j'espère que tout va bien côté résultats. =)

**Enjoy**: J'avais l'idée de la partie de poker depuis que j'ai lu que Robin Tunney est une as du poker, je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié. =) Et je ne pouvais décemment pas faire une fin sans un clin d'oeil à Bouh, il va me manquer. ^^ J'espère que l'épilogue ne te décevra pas, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour toutes tes reviews. =)

**FewTime**: Ta review était absolument géniale. J'ai adoré comment tu en avais après Jane tout du long. (ça m'a rappelé moi avec la saison 3) Et je suis ravie que cette dernière visite à Keira t'ait plu. A l'origine c'est plus long, mais j'essaye encore et toujours de contenir mes chapitres en-dessous de 6000 mots. x) Ta ferveur envers Bouh m'a fait très plaisir soit dit en passant. Oh, et désolée, tu ne reverras pas Chris, j'espère que tu me pardonneras cet affront! - Pour tout t'avouer, dans mes papiers au tout début, Jane et Lisbon ne revenaient pas ensemble, mais comme ffnet nous propose un dialogue, je lis les reviews et ça me donne des idées. Merci un million de fois pour ton soutien et ces merveilleuses reviews. =)

**JulietS**: Nul besoin d'excuse, et je te souhaite du courage, quel que soit ce que tu traverses. =) Je suis ravie d'apprendre que les derniers chapitres t'ont plu, ainsi que ma façon de gérer mes enquêtes (à vrai dire j'évite toujours les histoires de jalousie, je trouve ça commun, mais j'aurai dû insister sur l'histoire du cimetière dans le quartier, bref! ^^'). Oh et je suis plus que ravie que la lettre de RJ et les réactions t'aient plu, je redoutais ces passages. Et j'avoue, je suis une sorte de maniaque des métaphores qui reviennent! Et pour l'épilogue, j'espère que le manque de beaucoup de choses ne te décevra pas... ^^' [Oh, et pour l'OS, comme il n'avait pas l'air de plaire, je l'ai enlevé, je suis navrée.] Merci mille fois pour cette review et les autres !=)

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue : Une dernière page à tourner<span>

_"Il y a des chagrins d'amour que le temps n'efface pas et qui laissent aux sourires des cicatrices imparfaites."_

(Marc Lévy)

.

_Un mois plus tard._

Jane resserra les pans de son manteau, vaine tentative pour échapper à la légère brise du jour gris qui l'avait enveloppé dès sa sortie. Bouh le dépassa avec entrain, s'intéressant soudain à un banc où un petit garçon jouait. Le chien poussa l'enfant du bout du nez pour se faire caresser et l'enfant lui offrit un câlin en riant, content de l'attention d'un chien –animal qu'on lui avait sûrement interdit à la maison.

Jane siffla Bouh qui revint immédiatement en remuant la queue, fier de s'être fait encore un ami. Il chercha la main de Jane dans sa poche pour se faire caresser encore. Le blond accepta dans un sourire un peu faible; elle lui manquerait aujourd'hui encore.

Elle était partie un mois plus tôt et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Et il savait dans le fond que c'était mieux comme ça, et que c'était mal de penser à chaque seconde qu'elle lui manquait toujours plus.

Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda Bouh courir dans l'herbe.

Elle manquait à Bouh aussi. Le chien s'ennuyait de la maison où il avait grandi les mois précédents, les premiers de sa vie. Il s'ennuyait de ne plus se coucher de tout son long contre sa maîtresse sur le canapé.

Et tous deux savaient que la petite chambre de motel de Jane n'arrangeait rien.

Son absence était dans chaque silence, dans chaque nuit interminable, dans chaque gémissement de Bouh, dans chaque soupir, dans chaque souvenir, dans chaque inspiration, mais aussi dans les expirations.

Trop imprégné d'elle, il avait réglé sa vie pour la sienne, et maintenant ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Parfois, il songeait que peut-être elle ne reviendrait pas, que sans doute c'était mieux comme ça. Il avait oublié d'être heureux quand il le pouvait encore. Il s'était laissé aveugler par la traque d'un homme qui était déjà mort. Un homme qu'il achèverait sans doute un jour, mais un homme qui ne valait pas qu'il la sacrifie le reste du temps.

Et il était si fatigué de ressentir ce manque, de la voir dans chaque visage aux traits familiers, de n'avoir pas su être l'homme qu'il aurait dû être. Il n'y avait pas de bilan à faire malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il n'y avait qu'elle désormais… Et il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le lui dire.

Et il se demandait souvent si le jour de son retour, elle accepterait de le reprendre, de le laisser revenir. Il se demandait s'il aurait cette ultime chance, la seule dont il aurait besoin pour la faire rester, la seule dont il aurait besoin pour vivre.

Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit une photo qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser dans le carton. Et soudain, c'était comme si le soleil sortait derrière les arbres du parc.

Il se vit avec un sourire amusé alors qu'elle s'appuyait dans son dos, enlaçant son cou pour embrasser sa joue en riant. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après. Il l'avait fait basculer devant lui, sur ses genoux, et l'avait embrassée en laissant tomber l'appareil quelque part à côté, sur le canapé, oublieux du reste tant qu'elle riait encore, tant qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Il redressa la tête en entendant Bouh aboyer. Il fouilla le parc des yeux sans trouver son ami à quatre pattes. Inquiet, il se leva et tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche du chien noir.

Puis, soudain, il le vit en train de faire fête à une passante.

Et ce fut comme si le cœur de Jane voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

_Elle était revenue._

_..._

Bouh n'avait de cesse de sautiller autour d'elle, ne sachant plus s'il voulait caresse ou jeu, si content de retrouver sa maîtresse. Elle se prêta à tourner sur elle-même pour le suivre du regard puis, lorsqu'il daigna se calmer, elle se baissa vers lui pour lui adresser un bonjour enjoué.

Elle rayonnait plus que jamais, comme si elle avait retrouvé une part d'elle qu'elle aurait perdu, comme si elle avait finalement retrouvé cette si douce paix intérieure.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que Jane la dévisageait avec un léger sourire. Elle discerna encore les cicatrices derrière le sourire, mais assurément il n'y avait plus de masque.

-Il est à vous ce chien ? lança-t-elle en se relevant sans arrêter de caresser la tête de Bouh.

-Il est à nous, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle sourit un peu plus et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main très formellement.

-Teresa Lisbon, agent senior du CBI, se présenta-t-elle non sans malice.

-Patrick Jane, répondit il en serrant sa main dans un sourire brillant. Consultant pour ledit CBI.

-Enchantée, sourit-elle sans lâcher sa main.

-Libre ce soir ? s'enquit-il, charmeur.

-Tu vas vite en besogne.

Il rit et leva une main vers sa joue pour y laisser un fantôme de caresse.

-Nous avons grillé les étapes la première fois, se justifia-t-il. J'aimerai faire ta connaissance, encore, apprendre toute sorte de choses inutiles, tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire une femme, tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aimer un peu plus qu'au premier regard.

-Range tes armes, je serai libre à dix-neuf heures, rit-elle.

-Italien ? suggéra-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et glissa ses mains dans ses poches de manteau.

-L'équipe m'a dit que je te trouverai là.

-Tu es revenue depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il.

-Le temps d'avoir une entrevue avec Hightower pour reprendre mon travail puis de déposer mes affaires.

-Je te ramène ?

-Je sais encore où j'habite, et j'ai ma voiture.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, puis désigna le chemin pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient sortir du parc. Elle accepta dans un sourire, sourire qui grandit encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Jane se poser sur ses épaules.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

-Non, tu ne me ramènes pas, rit-elle.

-Je l'ai fait pendant des mois, je connais la route.

-Je sais, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais tu n'habites plus chez moi.

-Tu m'as manqué, répéta-t-il plus bas.

-Non tu ne dormiras pas chez moi ce soir.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Et le baiser, ce n'est pas _forcément_ au premier rendez-vous.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je ne sais même pas si je te laisserai me raccompagner.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu ne dors toujours pas chez moi.

-Teresa..?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en continuant de marcher et vit que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Elle secoua la tête en riant et sortit une main de sa poche pour passer son bras autour de sa taille. Il la rapprocha de lui un peu plus.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, sourit-elle doucement.

Il rit silencieusement, satisfait de cet aveu si rassurant à entendre. Et il savait qu'il avait son ultime chance, la seule dont il avait besoin, celle qui suffirait à la faire rester. A jamais peut-être, à jamais: il l'espérait.

Il embrassa sa tempe et triompha de son rire qui s'échappa.

-Je le savais, plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu es insupportable Patrick, soupira-t-elle, amusée cependant.

-Et pourtant tu me supportes...

-Avec joie, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Il sourit un peu plus et ils sortirent du parc pour rejoindre le parking, Bouh trottinant fièrement à leur côté, s'éloignant tous trois de ce lieu de redécouverte pourtant tellement empli de souvenirs communs.

-Tu m'as manqué, s'amusa la voix lointaine de Jane.

-Je considèrerai le canapé si tu es sage, céda Lisbon en roulant des yeux, rieuse.

-... Tu m'as _vraiment_ manqué Teresa.

Dans un dernier éclat de rire, ils furent hors de portée, à l'abri en disparaissant au loin, sortant du cadre un peu comme on tourne la dernière page d'un livre pour passer au suivant, espérant y trouver une histoire à deux bien plus belle, mais pas moins éternelle.

...

_**Fin.**_


End file.
